Nebelstreif
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: En un mundo donde los shinigamis son vampiros que comen hollows y los arrancar hollows que comen humanos y shinigamis, un niño es rescatado de la muerte helada, mientras que otro es traicionado y un tercero abandonado a su suerte por su madre. Yaoi, AU, character death s
1. I: 1 ZANGETSU

**Nebelstreif: El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>_Por Maru de Kusanagi_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio pero la musa reversionadora es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Geischt?_<br>__Siehst, Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht?_  
><em>_Den Erlenköning mit Kron' und Schweif?_  
><em>_Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif._ _**

**GOETHE**_, ERLKÖNIG (El rey de los elfos)_

* * *

><p><strong>ZANGETSU<strong>

La nieve caía silenciosamente en el bosque. La mañana había llegado, helada como la noche, o quizás peor. Era curioso como el frío parecía levantarse con un mayor impulso cuando el sol decidía mostrarse tras las nubes de invierno.

Al menos no llovía, pensó el lobo, mientras sentía arrebujarse contra su cálida piel al niño.

"Zangetsu… tengo hambre…"

El lobo negro de melena larga lamió el rostro del niño de cabello naranja. Llevaban más de un mes ocultándose en el bosque, deteniéndose poco tiempo en cualquier parte, temerosos de ser hallados por aquellos que seguramente les seguían el rastro. Zangetsu resopló y alzó la cabeza para ver más allá del hueco del tronco que les servía de guarida, que era un pequeño espacio que apenas dejaba ver algo tras la nevada. El niño comenzó a llorar en silencio entre sueños, y Zangetsu apoyó su pesada cabeza contra la del chiquillo. Era una empresa perdida continuar de esa manera, y lo sabía muy bien. Debía llevar al niño con los humanos.

Al rato decidió salir del refugio y buscarle algo: alguna baya, hongos, o, sino, debería obligarlo a comer algo crudo otra vez. Se sacudió la nieve del cuerpo, y cuando iba a marcharse se puso en guardia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un pétalo de sakura, apenas rosado y casi imperceptible entre los copos que caían, rasgó su piel sin problemas, como si fuera una navaja. Las gotas de su sangre roja dieron tono al blanco.

"Lobo," dijo una voz pausada, quieta, acostumbrada a dar órdenes "estas lejos de tu territorio."

Zangetsu recompuso la guardia, gruñendo. Sus ojos se encendieron con llamas rojas, y la herida dejo de sangrarle.

"Responde, animal" volvió a ordenar la voz, y Zangetsu se volvió a su izquierda. Allí, parado bajo la nieve, había _uno de ellos_. Cabellos negros por los hombros, piel blanca y el uniforme de líder. Un shinigami, dios de la muerte. Zangetsu sabía de ellos: los vampiros que cambiaron la sangre por la energía espiritual de los espíritus caídos, eran una suerte de vampiros vegetarianos que mantenían una tregua con la mayoría de los humanos, aunque sabía que en ocasiones se alimentaban de humanos cuya energía era atractiva para ellos. Y su protegido poseía mucha de la que estaba seguro le gustaba a los shinigamis. Los pétalos de sakura parecían revolverse alrededor del shinigami que lo había atacado, y Zangetsu calculo sus posibilidades: era segura su huida, pero si estuviese solo. "Dispersión."

Los pétalos se agitaron al viento y cortaron el aire. Zangetsu sacudió las orejas, y trató de esquivar el ataque. Cayó a tres metros del tronco hueco, bufando y sangrando de múltiples tajos. El maldito no lo había matado, pero las heridas dolían con cada aspiración y exhalación que daba.

"Abarai," dijo el shinigami, acercándose lentamente a Zangetsu "revisa el tronco."

Zangetsu hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero otra oleada de pétalos volvió a aguijonarle. Aulló de dolor, viendo como otro shinigami, de cabellos rojo sangre quitaba la nieve que ocultaba la entrada.

"_Ichigo…"_ gruñó.

Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver a un hombre joven, de piel un poco más oscura que la suya, ojos y cabellos color rojo vivo y unas cejas raras, parecidas a tatuajes. Vestía unas ropas negras y parecía amable.

"Hola." Dijo el hombre.

Ichigo no respondió. Miró más allá del hombro del pelirrojo y vio al lobo caído.

"¡Zangetsu!" corrió hacia el lobo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, que apenas alcanzaba para tapar la mitad del animal. Miró con ojos furiosos al sujeto de los pétalos "¡Déjalo!"

"¿Cuál es su decisión, señor?" dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de un momento.

"El lobo morirá si no es atendido. Así como el niño." Dijo con voz helada el de los pétalos. "Regresemos."

Abarai miro al niño y al lobo.

"No es mi intención contrariarlo" dijo al fin "pero esto es, por lo menos, llamativo. Un humano y un lobo, lejos de territorio seguro... ¿No lo considera digno de ser indagado?"

"Como dije, morirán. No es asunto mío lo que les suceda. Pero, si te interesa, tampoco objetará al respecto. Será responsabilidad tuya."

Abarai miró un momento a su señor, quien ya se había marchado, y luego se inclinó junto al niño. El lobo gruñó y el chico se aferró con más fuerza. Los alzó a ambos sin problema alguno, como si fueran tan ligeros como la nieve que había dejado de caer.


	2. I: 2 JUSHIROU

**Nebelstreif: El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>_Por Maru de Kusanagi_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio pero la musa reversionadora es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

* * *

><p><strong>JUSHIROU<strong>

* * *

><p>Jushirou Ukitake se asomó a mirar la luna, cuya fantasmagórica luz daba un aspecto más irreal a todo el mundo. Por un momento cerro los ojos, deseando que de verdad todo fuese un espejismo, que fuese una simple noche de luna llena de invierno.<p>

Un acceso de tos lo obligo a taparse la boca y con la otra mano aferrarse del marco de la ventana. El sabor a hierro le inundo la boca, y con ansiedad busco el pañuelo en la manga de su kimono. Se secó los labios y ante la luz diáfana observo la mancha oscura en la tela. Volvió a toser, y al estar a punto de caer sintió una mano, igual de etérea como la luz de la luna pero aun así poderosa lo sostuvo.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" dijo, cuando su respiración se calmó lo suficiente.

"Ya llegué, amigo mío."

Era esa voz gruesa y segura, con un toque jovial, que tanto amaba oír y llevaba casi veinte años sin hacerlo. Jushirou se volvió para ver los ojos amables de Shunsui Kyouraku, el shinigami que muchos años antes había conocido. Su mejor amigo y compañero, y su primer amor.

"Has envejecido… tu cabello se volvió totalmente blanco…" dijo Kyouraku, pasando con cuidado los dedos en los largos mechones. Jushirou aparto la mano, no necesitaba la lastima del shinigami en ese momento.

"Necesito que cumplas la palabra que me diste hace tanto tiempo, cuando me enteré de mi enfermedad…." Dijo al fin, enfrentando los ojos castaños. Kyouraku no respondió enseguida. Lo miro largamente, midiendo sus movimientos, su respiración, su mirada, y, Jushirou lo sabía bien, como circulaba su sangre por las venas, como su alma lentamente se quejaba de la cárcel enferma que le aprisionaba. Mejor que nadie, Ukitake sabia cuan aguda era la mirada de Kyouraku: bajo ese aspecto un poco desaliñado, perezoso e incluso distraído, había una mente brillante y atenta, que veía todo el cuadro que se desplegaba ante sus sentidos, sopesaba todos los datos que recibía y llegaba a una conclusión certera.

"Necesito saberlo todo, Jushirou." Dijo el shinigami, y el señor de la casa se liberó de sus manos. Como era de esperar, debería contarle todo.

Llevo al shinigami consigo, por los solitarios pasillos de la residencia. Nadie se cruzó por su camino, ni siquiera apareció Kiyone para cederle una lámpara a su señor. Jushirou había dado franco a todo su personal.

Kyouraku se detuvo justo cuando Ukitake estaba por abrir una puerta.

"Espera… allí dentro…"

"Está mi hijo." Dijo el otro, y nunca antes lo sintió tan a pecho. Empujó la puerta para dejar ver que en la amplia cama yacía una figura menuda, casi invisible entre las sábanas blancas. La ligera respiración era lo único que revelaba que la figura seguía con vida. Jushirou se acercó al lecho y se sentó en una silla de oscura madera, y Kyouraku nunca lo vio tan agotado. Sin embargo, comenzó a hablar.

Trece años atrás, Ukitake había adoptado a un niño huérfano que apareció en el templo del dios dragón de hielo, Hyorinmaru, el guardián de sus tierras. Los sacerdotes consideraron una señal del dios y le aconsejaron que lo adoptase como su heredero, ya que Ukitake no tenía esposa y, aunque la tuviese, pocas posibilidades de un hijo propio. El niño fue bautizado como Hitsugaya Toushirou, el león blanco del amanecer, un nombre que le sentaba perfectamente cuando se observaban los rebeldes mechones blancos que cubrían la cabecita de pequeño.

Era un niño perfecto: hábil y voluntarioso, aprendía vorazmente y siempre deseaba demostrar lo mucho que avanzaba. Era hábil en todas las ciencias, era comedido al hablar, en lugar de irse de juegos prefería quedarse a practicar las katas. Su debilidad eran los caramelos, que con un rubor y cierto recelo aceptaba y degustaba con su protector. Fueron días alegres, y Ukitake no podía estar más feliz y conforme de saber que un día ese chico lo heredaría.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando en el templo ingreso como pupilo un muchacho alto, de cabellos azulinos y ojos color del cielo. Se llamaba Kusatta, y pronto entabló amistad con Toushirou, quien lo veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Kusatta, por su parte, era tan hábil como Toushirou, y no lo desdeñaba por ser cinco años menor que él. Para él, el heredero de Ukitake era un igual, aquello que nadie antes pudo darle al jovencito. Ukitake, no sin un poco de dolor, vio que su hijo crecía y se soltaba de su mano, para tomar la mano de aquel joven de sonrisa amplia y actitud despreocupada. Le recordaba su amistad con Kyouraku, pero esta parecía tener un futuro más feliz, al menos los dos pertenecían al mismo mundo, no a los diferentes lados del espejo. Y si aquello era algo más que una amistad, tampoco le quitaba el sueño, ya que compartir la vida con la persona que más se amaba, aunque se tratase de alguien de su mismo género no era mal visto en sus costumbres. Cada persona tenía su lugar, y si Toushirou decidía tener un hijo propio o adoptarlo, estaba en su derecho.

Derecho… la palabra que había originado todo.

Ukitake observó todo.

Cuando llego la fecha que marcó a los dos jóvenes como egresados de sus estudios, el dios dragón bendijo a ambos con su espíritu de hielo. Kusatta tomó con alegría la katana con mango en forma de estrella, idéntica a la que Toushirou había recibido del dragón de hielo. Toushirou miró su katana gemela con sorpresa, y no rechazó el abrazo de su mejor amigo, demasiado confundido para siquiera chistar. Ambos habían sido congraciados con el mismo poder, pero los sacerdotes consideraron aquello un error.

"Debes ceder tu poder, Kusatta." Dijo el sacerdote principal, señalando la espada en manos del joven.

La alegría que había iluminado el rostro del joven se esfumo en un segundo.

"¿Cómo?" comenzó a replicar, incrédulo "Yo he sido escogido…"

"No importa." Respondió secamente el sacerdote "Tú no tienes derecho sobre la herencia de Hyorinmaru."

Kusatta miro atónito al sacerdote, a la espada, a Toushirou, quien seguía sin decir nada, y luego al sacerdote. Su boca se convirtió en una mueca de odio.

"Es injusto… ¡injusto!" exclamo, apretando la katana "¡Merezco tanto como el la bendición del dios dragón! ¡Fui escogido!"

"Sólo puede haber un heredero." Dijo el sacerdote, y otros acólitos llegaron para asistirlo "Y el heredero es Hitsugaya. Ahora, rechaza tu regalo y olvida esto."

"Me rehúso." Dijo con un tono lleno de ira Kusatta.

Toushirou soltó su espada.

"¿Hitsugaya- sama?" murmuro el acolito más cercano al jovencito.

"Rechazo la bendición del dios. Dejen que Kusatta se la quede. Al fin y al cabo, soy el heredero de Ukitake-sama. No lo necesito."

"¿Ven? ¡Él no lo precisa, no ve el valor del regalo del dios! "

El sacerdote principal se acercó silenciosamente a Toushirou, ignorando las quejas de Kusatta. Se inclinó y tomo la Hyorinmaru de Toushirou y la aprecio bajo la cálida luz del sol matinal. La espada soltaba un destello orgulloso, helado.

"Eres tú quien no comprende, Kusatta." Dijo el sumo sacerdote, con un suspiro que dejaba entrever tristeza y desilusión "Te creí mas observador. Toushirou, a pesar de ser el auténtico heredero, no dudo en ceder su derecho, y estoy seguro que te daría su lugar como hijo de Ukitake-sama si eso te hiciera feliz."

Toushirou sintió el rubor subirle a las mejillas, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos del sacerdote.

"Eres noble y gentil, joven Hitsugaya." Dijo el anciano, apretando a Hyorinmaru contra las manos del chico "Es tu más grande virtud, pero también debes tener cuidado de a quien le extiendes tu mano. Ten."

Toushirou no rechazó a su katana.

"En lugar de aceptar tu lugar, en lugar de respetar la amistad que te unía a Hitsugaya-sama, te quejas como un niño inmaduro. Y por ello, Hyorinmaru te rechaza."

Los acólitos sostuvieron a Kusatta, después de quitarle la katana.

"Y también, significa que aún no estás listo."

Kusatta se mantuvo silencioso, hasta que se sacudió de las manos de los acólitos.

"BASTARDOS."

Kusatta dejo el templo escupiendo veneno. Toushirou estuvo cabizbajo el resto de la ceremonia y días posteriores, creyéndose culpable de la desaparición de su mejor amigo. Su único amigo.

"Padre" dijo el joven aquella noche, mientras le acompañaba a su habitación. "¿Kusatta nunca me perdonará?"

"Hijo," dijo Jushirou, y por un momento recordó lo joven que era Toushirou, a pesar de su madurez y capacidad. Era como volver a la época en que se colaba en su cama, aterrado de una sombra "no tiene nada que perdonarte. Es el quien debería pedirte disculpas."

Toushirou se mordió el labio inferior, un tanto compungido.

"Dale tiempo…"

Lo siguiente que recordaba Jushirou es haber clavado su katana en el pecho de Kusatta, y como se enfriaba el cuerpo de Toushirou mientras la sangre manaba de su cuello, delgado, el cuerpecito ligero y pequeño entre sus brazos.

"Por favor, Shunsui… necesito que cumplas con tu palabra."


	3. I: 3 RUKIA

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_

_Por Maru de Kusanagi_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio pero la musa reversionadora es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación silenciosa. A su lado, la sombra cálida de Zangetsu era su salvavidas.<p>

Se seco las mejillas húmedas, tenia la frente afiebrada y estaba muerto de hambre. Hizo ruido al sorberse la nariz, y se seco con la manga los mocos.

"Renji estúpido…"

"¿_Sigues molesto_?" la voz del lobo, profunda y pausada, resonó en la mente de Ichigo.

"No se lo voy a perdonar… ¡nunca!" gimoteo el niño, y golpeó con ira la almohada. Zangetsu lo dejo hacer. Ichigo era solo un niño, y había pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Un poco de capricho y pucheros le ayudarían.

Zangetsu levantó las orejas. Ya se había repuesto casi completamente de sus heridas y del cansancio de la huida, pero todavía estaba un poco débil. Sin embargo, ya era capaz de percibir nítidamente el reaitsu de los shinigamis, y distinguirlos uno del otro.

Alguien llamó detrás de la shoji. Se trataba de Rukia, la hermana menor de Byakuya.

"¿Ichigo? ¿Puedo pasar?"

"¡Vete!" chilló Ichigo.

"_Ella no te hizo nada…"_ murmuró Zangetsu, a lo que Ichigo no respondió. Rukia espero unos minutos para invitarse. Acostumbrada a la oscuridad, con sus sentidos más agudos que los del niño, llego sin tropezarse a la cama. Zangetsu la miró con sus profundos ojos, llenos de astucia y perseverancia. Rukia lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza para finalmente dirigirse al niño, que ocultaba el rostro contra la almohada que hacia poco aporreaba.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Ichigo no respondió, por lo cual ella decidió sentarse a su lado. Suspiro, mirándolo con compasión.

"¿Sigues molesto con la broma de hoy?"

Renji había fastidiado a Ichigo todo momento del día desde que lo había traído a esa casa con su nombre. Le daba apodo como 'fresita', 'frutillita' o 'caramelito'. Le traía a propósito caramelos, comidas y ropas que tuviera algo alusivo a la frutilla. Y el pequeño se aguantó a pie firme una semana.

Hasta que estallo, tiro todo al demonio, chillo, pataleo y volvió a chillar. Renji, a la vez furioso, castigo a Ichigo y "su perro" a quedarse encerrados hasta que se les pasara la bronca o que la muerte los encontrara.

De eso ya iba un día.

"Ichigo… dijiste que tu nombre tenia un significado especial… que tu mamá lo escogió…" dijo Rukia, conciliadora. Ichigo no respondió, y ella contuvo su deseo de acariciarlo. No era el momento todavía. "¿Sabes, Ichigo? Ni yo… ni Renji… conocimos a nuestras madres… la gente nos dio nuestro nombres… pero no hubo nunca nadie que nos cuidase o quisiera…" miro a Zangetsu, que la miraba fijamente. Ella le sonrió "ni siquiera un avatar como tu Zangetsu…"

Ichigo había dejado de llorar y el cuerpo estaba menos tenso.

"Renji hizo mal en fastidiarte tanto… pero también debes saber que se siente un poco celoso… tú tienes algo que pocos de nosotros tuvo: amor materno… una madre que te cuide, que te quiera… que te haya abrazado cuando tenias frio o miedo…"

"Es malo…" dijo Ichigo, finalmente mirándola con un ojo chocolate.

"Es un cabezota," repuso ella, bajando sus ojos violetas a los del niño "pero no es malo. En el fondo."

"_En el fondo es un mono que sólo besa el trasero de su señor."_ Repuso Zangetsu, a lo que Ichigo sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Zangetsu dice que… es un mono que besa el trasero de su amo."

Rukia sonrió y procedió a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que el pequeño estallo en risas. Al cabo de unos minutos Ichigo estaba tendido entre los brazos de ella, cansado… y hambriento. Su estomago recuso nuevamente.

"En parte Zangetsu tiene razón" le dijo ella " Los shinigamis no tenemos hijos, y por eso no sabemos como tratar con niños. Mucho tiempo atrás lo fuimos, pero ya lo olvidamos."

"_Eso no los autoriza a comportarse como idiotas"_ resoplo Zangetsu.

"Si." Dijo Ichigo.

"Yo no puedo oír lo que tu lobo dice, Ichigo."

"Zangetsu dice que no los autoriza a ser idiotas."

Rukia miro al lobo, arqueando una ceja.

"Acusación aceptada. Pero debes recordar que estarían a su suerte todavía en el bosque…"

El lobo no dijo nada.

"Perdón…"

"Esta bien" dijo ella, y se bajo de la cama "Ven, estas muerto de hambre."

Ichigo se bajo la cama y le tomo la mano. Caminaron juntos, seguidos por la sombra de Zangetsu.

Rukia no pudo menos que sentir piedad por el pequeño. Hacia diez días aproximadamente, los guardias rastreadores percibieron una presión espiritual desconocida en el bosque del este. Creyeron que se trataría de un hollow errante, pero poco después el reporte de un lobo negro llego a sus oídos. El lobo era una sombra inalcanzable e inasible, un shinigami regreso con severas heridas y aterrado, hizo que directamente Byakuya decidiese encargarse del asunto.

Poco después, Renji había regresado con su hermano, Byakuya, señor del sexto territorio, y un souvenir. Más bien, dos: el lobo en cuestión y un niño humano que no soltaba al susodicho animal, diciendo que 'zangetsu' era su amigo. Renji tenia un brillo peculiar en los ojos cuando le conto a Rukia sobre el encuentro, poco después de dejar al niño en una habitación con su lobo.

_"Y lo cierto es"_ dijo él "_que me recordó a cuando éramos pequeños… es un chico precioso…"_

Rukia lo miro de soslayo, mientras el lobo yacía en una manta y el niño no se apartaba de su lado.

"_Sécate la boca. Pensaran que eres un degenerado."_

Renji se puso del mismo tono que su cabello.

_"No… ¡no es así!"_

Ella siguió viendo al niño

"_Reconozco que tiene algo de atractivo… si vive será un chico guapo. Pero hay algo raro… apenas si puedo percibir la presión del lobo… y no es porque este herido."_ Renji la miro: no era tan bueno en kido como ella, y eso incluido el percibir reaitsu. "_No sé que es exactamente… pero hay algo raro en ese chico… y no solo porque un avatar en forma de lobo lo acompañe."_

Renji solo asintió. El shinigami pelirrojo no entendía tampoco que lo había llevado a hacerse cargo del niño.

Renji no era malo en verdad. Simplemente, los dos eran iguales, una vez que Ichigo se soltó lo suficiente, aunque se mantenía taciturno y arisco. Los rastreadores no habían conseguido dar con el origen del pequeño, y algo le decía a Rukia que su hermano mayor no querría por demasiado mas tiempo al pequeño allí. Especialmente con la tensión que se había creado cuando Renji pasaba demasiado tiempo con el chiquillo.

"Renji nunca lo lastimaría a propósito." Eso Rukia lo sabía como que existía la luna. "Pero en ocasiones el cuerpo no obedece a la cabeza."

Ichigo dormía con la cabeza en sus rodillas. Zangetsu la miraba fijamente, sus ojos tenían un destello dorado a la luz del amanecer. El animal bajo las orejas y apretó los dietes, en un gruñido mudo. Renji entro a la habitación, silencioso como una sombra.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Agotado," respondió ella, acariciando la frente de Ichigo "ha pasado por demasiadas cosas."

"¿Te contó algo?" pregunto Renji, acercándose sin dejar de prestar atención a Zangetsu.

"Algo. Como que era el hijo mayor, y que su madre lo llamo así, que significaba 'un guardián'. Sus cabellos son los mismos que los de su mamá…" Rukia pasó sus blancos y delicados dedos por los mechones rebeldes. Ichigo se estiro en su sueño "que unos monstruos aparecieron en la noche y su madre lo sacó de la cama… corrieron y al final ella lo subió al lomo de Zangetsu, con la esperanza de que se salvara…"

Renji se detuvo ante ella, y observó al niño dormido. Era precioso.

"¿Por qué lo trajiste?" preguntó ella, mirando fijamente a su amigo de toda la vida, su primer amor juvenil, su compañero de juegos, su colega, en fin, su camarada.

Renji la miro un momento, sus ojos borgoña mostraban vacilación. Y Renji difícilmente vacilaba.

"No podía dejarlo allí…"

"No me mientas. Podrías haberlo dejado en el pueblo, los humanos lo cuidarían bien. Dime ¿Por qué lo trajiste?"

Rukia lo vio tragar saliva… y evitar sus ojos.

"Rukia… ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?"

Rukia lo miro incrédula.

"No me mires así, maldición." Dijo él, golpeando la pared. Zangetsu se puso de pie, alerta. Renji miró al lobo largamente "No es que desee violarlo y devorar su reaitsu…"

Zangetsu gruñó. Renji lanzo un suspiro.

"Renji… ¿te has enamorado de un niño?" preguntó ella.

"Patético, ¿verdad? Y asqueroso…"

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Lo cierto era que los shinigamis escogían de entre niños humanos y jóvenes cuando deseaban ensanchar sus filas o los escogían para su servicio personal, y no era algo tan extraño que dicho joven terminase como pareja de su 'padrino'. Pero en el caso de niños como Ichigo, lo normal era dejar una marca (una joya como un broche o pendiente) que indicara que ya poseía 'amo', y dejarlo crecer entre los suyos hasta una edad conveniente. Pero Renji no había actuado como decía la tradición, y eso era el problema.

"Deberías llevarlo con los humanos. Aquí no es sitio para un niño, y menos humano."

"No es un simple niño…" dijo él, desviando la mirada de Zangetsu a ella "ninguna casa desearía o dejaría un lobo entrar en ella. Ni aunque les pagasen."

Zangetsu salió de su sitio para acercarse a la cama. Olfateó los cabellos de Ichigo y luego miró con sus centelleantes ojos a los dos shinigamis, uno por vez.

"Es algo que Ichigo debe decidir… ¿verdad?" le pregunto Renji al lobo, que se le acercó con pasos suaves pero decididos. Zangetsu apoyó la cabeza contra su palma.


	4. I:4 YORUICHI

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_

_Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionadora es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

_**Nota:**__ en este capítulo llamo a la versión gato de Yoruichi "_Schrödinger", _en honor al gato que aparece en el juego _Digital Devil saga 2_._

* * *

><p><strong>YORUICHI<strong>

* * *

><p>El agua del baño soltaba vapor blanco, cubriéndolo todo con su vaho. Yoruichi Shihoin dejó que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos, cubiertos con piel morena brillante, mientras los cabellos negro violáceos suelto caían sobre sus bellos hombros. Cerró los ojos, y se puso a recordar.<p>

Veinte años atrás, salió de su territorio para conocer a su pueblo. Ella, como todo shinigami señor de un territorio, y tenía a su cargo no solo a shinigamis inferiores, sino a todos los humanos y animales de dicho territorio, quienes a su vez les rendían pleitesía a cambio de la protección que les prestaba. La convivencia entre las dos razas se daba normalmente pacifica, ya que los shinigamis raramente se metían con los humanos, los cuales carecían, normalmente, de suficiente energía para alimentarlos. Ella era la señora del territorio dos, y aunque no renegaba de su sitio, a veces se fastidiaba y se marchaba sin avisar, para pasarse hasta meses entre los humanos. La gran mayoría desconocía el rostro de los shinigamis, por lo cual no la trataban diferente a otra mujer del pueblo, y eso ella lo agradecía.

Había una persona a la que Yoruichi le encantaba visitar: el joven ingeniero Kisuke Urahara, brillante científico, hábil con las herramientas, valiente aunque precavido, guapo y alegre. Y Yoruichi lo amaba, como él la amaba a ella.

Comenzaron como amigos con un interés común: la ciencia y los misterios del universo. Kisuke era entusiasta en sus investigaciones, daba su cuerpo y alma a los desafíos científicos, y Yoruichi miraba feliz el brillo de su sonrisa, oculta tras un abanico, cuando finalmente desenrollaba el ovillo que lo había llevado a ese resultado. Y entonces sucedía, él la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba consigo por la sala, riendo y bailando, luego ella tomaba el abanico y lo arrojaba a algún lado, para bebe de sus labios. Él la tomaba delicada pero firmemente de la cintura y la apretaba contra sí. Y Yoruichi sentía una especie de calambre subirle por las piernas, un ardor encenderle la cara, el pecho, la panza, y cuando el la miraba ella se quedaba sin aliento.

Yoruichi recordaba sus manos, callosas y cálidas sobre su piel, desnudándola cada noche, recorriendo su cuerpo dulcemente, acariciando cada rincón, cada curva, sus labios en los suyos, llenándola de ese calor, insuflándole la vida que había creído perdida. Yoruichi nunca creyó que un amor podía llegar a sentirse con semejante intensidad. Y por ello cometió la mayor tontería que creía posible. Se casó con el.

Cada noche dormía entre los brazos de Kisuke, cómoda y feliz, segura de que nadie le vendría a reclamar nada. Soi Fong venía cada noche, cuando Kisuke dormía, a oír sus comandos y hacerlos cumplir. Eran felices.

Dos años después de casados, los rumores comenzaron. Las ancianas la comenzaron a rondar, con regalos, cosas que iban desde chucherías (un amuleto, una bolsita de semillas bendecidas, la foto de algún santo) a platos de comida (guisos especiales, aceites destilados de forma especial, los testículos de un toro blanco sazonados) hasta consejos de qué posiciones eran las más indicadas en el coito. Yoruichi al principio las recibió con curiosidad y hasta un poco de vergüenza, pero al pasar un tiempo se dio cuenta de que la cosa era seria. Lo que ella y Kisuke hacían no sólo les concernía a ellos: aparentemente, todos esperaban verla darle un hijo a uno de los ciudadanos favoritos del pueblo. Pero, como notaban que la cosa se hacia desear, todos los vecinos (con verdadera buena intención, eso había que admitirlo) trataban de darles una mano. Yoruichi comenzó a preocuparse, incluso escucho al carnicero preguntarle a Kisuke si no pensaba en cambiar de esposa, ya _que 'una vaca que no da cría solo sirve para el asado'_. Pero Kisuke rió ante las palabras del rustico, y le dijo que él era feliz, y que si no eran bendecidos con descendencia, tampoco se quejaría.

"_No todo puede ser prefecto, dicen que algo debe pagarse."_ Repuso él, despidiendo al carnicero.

Pero Yoruichi comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Comenzó a preguntarse por cuanto tiempo más podría quedarse con su esposo, sin decirle nada, sin que él comenzara a sospechar. Cuando por fin le pregunto a Kisuke que pensaría de ella si no podía darle hijos, el la miro largo rato.

"_Si es así, no podemos hacer nada." _dijo él_ "Yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual."_

Y ella le creía, porque él nunca le mentía.

Entonces, los sueños volvieron. Schrödinger apareció en sus sueños otra vez, sos ojos dorados en la completa oscuridad de una noche. Ella miro dentro de esos ojos, similares a dos esferas de vidrio incandescentes, y vio el futuro, un futuro donde la sangre regaba las rosas que su vecina amorosamente cuidaba, donde el cuerpo de un niño que todos los días le traía el pan estaba en el suelo, retorcido como una muñeca de trapo. Y cuando ella trato de apartarse, Schrödinger maulló, un maullido profundo, lastimero, similar a un grito humano. Y lo vio, vio a Kisuke.

Cada vez que despertaba, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo, y no podía volver a dormir. Caminaba por la casa, a veces si no hacia demasiado frío (o lo que los humanos consideraban demasiado frío) caminaba por las calles desiertas, patrullaba alerta, sabía que se acercaban pero lo peor era que no los detectaba. Schrödinger caminaba a su lado, una ligera sombra negra, entre las paredes o las veredas, nadie que la viera dudaría que se trataba de un simple gato negro.

"_Schrödinger"_ le susurró ella _"¿donde están? ¿De donde vendrán?" _

El gato simplemente la miraba con sus ojos dorados, y caminaba en dirección a la zona de los shinigamis.

"_No…"_ dijo ella _"si ellos vienen, debo quedarme a cuidarles…"_

Schrödinger le clavo los ojos y volvió a maullar lastimeramente.

"_No regresaré…"_

Yoruichi regreso sobre sus pasos, para encontrarse a la vecina en su puerta de casa.

"_¿Señora…?"_

La mujer la miro con ojos perdidos, para volverse completamente a ella. Sostenía en sus brazos a un niño. El niño del pan. Ella era la panadera.

"_Monstruo…"_ los labios de la mujer apenas si se movieron, y cayo de lado, soltando su carga. La nieve empezó a caer.

"_Kisuke… ¡Kisuke!"_ ella corrió dentro de la casa, y vio al hollow. Era pequeño, pero su reaitsu era muy intenso, lo suficiente como para dejarla sin aliento. En la oscuridad apenas si podía distinguirlo, pero reconoció sin problemas el cabello rubio de su esposo, y notó el hilo vaporoso de su alma ser consumido por el hollow, despacio, muy despacio, como si saboreara cada partícula recibida.

Yoruichi hizo acopio de fuerzas y consiguió liberar a Kisuke. El hollow recibió su golpe sin inmutarse, ella salto con una patada pero el ser la sostuvo y la arrojó contra una pared, cuando impacto Yoruichi se mordió el labio, una costilla se había partido. Ella trato de incorporarse, pero el brazo no respondía, y al mirarlo, vio un trozo de madera atravesarlo, que le había cortado el tendón.

"_Mierda… no tengo suficiente reaitsu…."_

El hollow no se apuró en buscarla. Sabia que ella no podía hacerle daño, por lo cual procedió a recuperar su presa.

"_¡Schrödinger!"_ exclamó Yoruichi, y sintió las patas del gato en su cara. Los ojos dorados la miraron al alma.

"_¿Deseas la fuerza para salvarlo?"_

Yoruichi apretó la mano que le respondía. Sabía el precio. Pero sino, el resultado era demasiado alto.

"_Sí."_

"¿Yoruichi-sama?"

Soi Fon acudió con una toalla. Yoruichi se incorporo de la bañera y de dejo el agua escurrirse un momento antes de recibirla. Salió grácilmente de la bañera y procedió a su habitación, donde dejó que Soi Fon le cepillara el cabello.

"¿Fuiste al pueblo?"

"Sí, Yoruichi-sama. El hollow estaba donde usted predijo. Pudimos ocuparnos de él a tiempo."

"Excelente." Dijo ella, dejando la toalla a un lado y recibió la bata que Soi Fon ya tenia preparada. "Gracias."

"¿Cenará algo esta noche?"

"No, estoy bien. Por favor, prosigue con tus deberes."

"Gracias, Yoruichi-sama. Buenas noches."

Soi Fon salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Yoruichi se recostó en la cama y metió la mano bajo la almohada. El viejo abanico seguía allí.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el sueño vacío de los shinigamis.

Pero esta vez Schrödinger no la dejó dormir. La guio por un bosque nevado, iluminado por una luna creciente filosa, que desgarraba la noche sin estrellas. Yoruichi corrió en cuatro patas por la nieve, hundiendo las pequeñas garras en la blanda cobertura, pero debía avanzar, había algo en el bosque que debía ver. Cuando se sintió cansada se detuvo, recobrando el aliento. Un aullido, triste y doloroso, recorrió el silencio del bosque. Youichi trepó por las ramas cubiertas de nieve de un árbol, tratando de ver. El lobo volvió a aullar, tristemente. Un segundo lobo respondió al aullido, lejano, muy lejano. Yoruichi se bajo y volvió a avanzar por la nieve. Unos ojos carmesí la miraron, cansados. Era un avatar en forma de lobo.

"_Mi nombre es Engetsu…"_ dijo el lobo, con voz cansada _"mi tiempo se acaba."_

Yoruichi se acercó al lobo, la voz era muy baja y le costaba comprenderlo.

"_Engetsu…"_

"_Debes…. Debes hallarlo… lo oyes, ¿verdad?"_

El otro lobo volvió a aullar, más cercano.

"_Es joven, pero es muy fuerte y valiente… el… el…"_ el lobo apenas si podía moverse, su figura comenzaba a deshacerse en copos de nieve _"búscalo…"_

El lobo se acercaba. Yoruichi sintió un tremendo reaitsu inundar la nieve, los arboles, el aire, la luna que desgarraba el cielo se comenzó a tornar roja.

"_Es mi cachorro…"_ Engetsu se deshizo en agua nieve. Un poderoso aullido resonó y Yoruichi alzó los ojos amarillos de Schrödinger para ver:

Un gran lobo negro, bello y fuerte, con ojos destellando en llamas rojas. A su lado, un niño de desordenados cabellos naranjas. Sobre ellos, la luna carmesí.

"_Zangetsu…"_


	5. I:5 GRIMMJOW

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionadora es _**Game of Thrones**_ de G.R.R. Martin._

_Quiero comenzar esta actualización agradeciendo a _**Dokuso**_ por sus maravillosos reviews. Realmente me levantas el ánimo y me devuelven las ganas de seguir esforzándome. Ok, ahora este va para vos, espero que disfrutes de este episodio (y espero que tengan paciencia el resto de lectores, no pretendo ser confusa)._

_Por otra parte, quiero aclarar algo sobre el episodio anterior: _Yoruichi no conoce a Ichigo todavía_, ella tiene la habilidad de comunicarse con otros avatares por medio del suyo en sueños, y entrever el posible futuro. Lo que anuncia la luna carmesí sobre Ichigo y Zangetsu, bueno, la historia se ocupara de contarlo (y yo de descubrirlo). Por cierto, tratare de dejar algunas cosas sin demasiada explicación siguiendo el consejo de mi 'mentor espiritual': la magia debe mantener su misterio, y si bien explicaré unas cosas, a otras tal vez las deje al criterio de ustedes. Solo díganme cuando me esté yendo por la rambla y hundiéndome._

* * *

><p><strong>GRIMMJOW<strong>

* * *

><p>La biblioteca era como un templo. Un lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. Caminaba por los pasillos guardados por altos estantes abarrotados de libros, cubiertos de polvo, silencioso como las mismas sombras que parecían habitar la sala, grácil como un felino. Conocía cada rincón, sombra y hueco, era el único lugar donde había podido sentirse como en su casa. Pantera se restregó contra las piernas de Grimmjow antes de avanzar entre unas pilas de libros amontonadas en el suelo. Grimmjow se sentó en el sofá viejo, se sentía extrañamente melancólico, siempre le pasaba en esa fecha. Cerro los ojos, y dejo que los recuerdos lo atacaran otra vez como lo dejaba pasar desde hacia veinte años.<p>

Había nacido un día de una mujer, como todos, en un pueblo. La madre murió cuando pantera desgarro su vientre al abrirse paso al mundo exterior. Las parteras estaban aterradas al ver al niño de extraño cabello azul y la criatura en forma de gato azul con armadura de huesos que había salido de la mujer. El monje del pueblo dijo que no debían ser tocados: el niño había sido escogido por los dioses para ser acompañado por un avatar y seguramente le esperaba un futuro venturoso. La gente estaba demasiado absorta y aterrada como para cuestionar y dejaron al viudo con un niño y una extraña criatura que le gruñía cada vez que se le acercaba. Una aprendiz de sacerdotisa se ocupo de cuidar al niño y se instalo en la casa por pedido del monje y el líder del pueblo. Sin embargo, la casa fue considerada maldita por los otros vecinos y la evitaban peor que si estuviese habitada por leprosos. El padre comenzó a enloquecer lentamente, el llanto del niño no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, y cuando estaba despierto las visiones del cuerpo desgarrado de su esposa lo atosigaban sin cesar. Finalmente, una noche que una tormenta parecía querer llevarse el mundo, término matando a la sacerdotisa y metiendo al niño en una bolsa, tras haber conseguido enlazar el cuello de la bestia con una cadena. El llanto del bebé le partía los tímpanos, al igual que los aullidos de la bestia que luchaba con su cadena.

"_Y por eso no me escuchó."_ Contaba Neru cada vez que él se lo preguntaba. Neru, con sus largos cabellos verde musgo, la cicatriz cruzándole la nariz y el largo vestido blanco de los espada. Ella lo había recogido de las garras de la muerte _"después de que le corté la cabeza, ¡zas!"_, y describía el movimiento de su espada con el largo brazo. Ella lo acunaba en su regazo y el apretaba la cabeza contra su busto, generoso, blando y cálido. Era curioso que en los brazos de un arrancar Grimmjow hubiera descubierto el verdadero amor maternal. _"Fue un idiota por querer meterse con nosotros. Había sido bendecido en cuidar al hijo de un dios. Nunca sientas nostalgia por seres así."_

Grimmjow era feliz con ella, y Neru era una mujer de buen carácter y honorable, aunque pronto aprendió que no todos los espadas compartían simpatía por ella o por él, o por otros espadas en sí. Especialmente Nnoitra Gilga, la octava espada, de cuerpo lánguido y cabellos largos, el cuello de su ropa recordaba a la forma de una gran cuchara. En su hombro siempre llevaba trepado su avatar, Santa Teresa, que tenia forma de mantis religiosa, y como un perro faldero le seguía Tesla Lindocruz. Nnoitora siempre picaba a Neru en busca de pelea, pero no tenía chance contra ella, la tercera espada.

"_Neru, ¿por qué tenemos avatares?"_

Esa vez ella estaba acariciando la cabeza de Gamuza, que era similar a un antílope con cuernos de macho cabrío y cola de caballo.

"_Los avatares son espíritus sagrados. Ellos no se alimentan de comida como tú, lo hacen de reiatsu, como las espadas o shinigami. Los espada, además de reaitsu, comemos almas."_ Ella bajo su cabeza y toco con su frente la frente de Gamuza. Hubo un destello, y poco después Neru apareció con otra forma, tenía unos cuernos similares a los de Gamuza, una pechera verde y las cuatro patas de y cola de su avatar. Era muy similar a los centauros que había visto en un libro de la biblioteca.

"_Algún día," _dijo ella, acercándosele_ "tendrás la fuerza suficiente como para domar a Pantera, y él te entregará su poder."_ ella le revolvió los cabellos, y el apartó la mano, frustrado. Se los arreglo rápidamente y ella sonrió._ "¿Quieres dar una vuelta?"_

"_¿Puedo?" _

"_Anda."_

Neru lo dejó treparse a su grupa, donde el numero "Tres" acusaba en color negro su rango, y lo llevó velozmente por los campos alrededor de Las Noches, ella era tan veloz que sus cascos apenas si se oían contra el blando suelo. Grimmjow aspiró su olor, era un aroma a sudor, a tierra, sangre, a hierba. Ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Era difícil vivir entonces en las noches. Debía pasar todo el día encerrado en las habitaciones de Neru, y sólo salía cuando ella lo acompañaba. Como humano, de niño se desmayaba muchas veces cuando los otros espadas elevaban sus reiatsu, pero a medida que crecía se hizo más fuerte. Pantera estaba siempre a su lado, pero era demasiado pequeño para protegerlo de un hollow, muchísimo menos de un espada. Cuando tenía trece años ya, Neru había tardado más de un mes en regresar. La fracción de ella, Pesche y Dondochakka le traían comida y aquello que necesitara, pero no noticias. Le decían que ella ya regresaría, pero Grimmjow estaba frustrado y harto de tener que vivir como

… _un animal de zoológico._

Los ojos de Grimmjow se encontraron con un par de ojos color miel. Un hombre de cabello largo y rubio, casi blanco, se inclino a mirarlo, a pesar de que Grimmjow era bastante alto para su edad. Pantera se cruzo en el camino.

"_¿De dónde has salido?"_ le preguntó. Grimmjow estaba asustado. No sabía quien era ese espada, conocía a muy pocos y se sentía acorralado.

"_La mascota de Nel Tu." _dijo otra voz, excesivamente melosa detrás del hombre_ "Grimmjow, ¿no?"_ era otro espada, de cuerpo delgado y cabello rosa. Tenía unos anteojos de vidrio amarillo. _"Un animal de zoológico."_

"_Oh."_ Observó el otro "_Disculpa haberte asustado, chico. Soy Yylforte Granz, y él es mi hermano, Szayel Aporro Granz."_

"_¿Los Espada tienen hermanos?"_ fue lo primero que dijo Grimmjow, sin siquiera pensarlo.

"_Además, es idiota."_ dijo Szayel, sonriendo maliciosamente _"Obvio, niño."_

"_¡No soy un niño!"_ rugió Grimmjow, y Pantera se puso en posición de ataque.

"_¿Qué sucede aquí?"_

Esa fue la primera vez que la escuchó. Una voz atona, sin vida, como un eco en una cueva. Los dos espada que habían descubierto al prófugo se pusieron firmes y tensos. Grimmjow sintió un reaitsu enorme, frio como la noche de invierno, carente de cualquier emoción. Se volvió lentamente, conteniendo la respiración.

"_Encontramos a un gatito vagabundo, cuarta_." Dijo Szayel. _"No es nada que deba ocupar tu valioso tiempo."_

Grimmjow se quedo quieto, muy quieto, mientras un par de ojos de vidrio, color verde venenoso, se clavaban en él, lo analizaban fríamente, podía incluso sentir aquellos ojos penetrar su piel y ver lo que había dentro suyo, mas allá de su sangre, músculos, órganos, a su misma alma. Un par de marcas oscuras, como lagrimas, descendían de sus ojos hasta por debajo de la barbilla. El cabello era negro cuervo y la piel blanca mármol.

Un avatar en forma de diablillo se soltó del hombro del espada de ojos verde, y descendió hasta la altura de Grimmjow, tenía los mismos ojos verde venenoso con unas marcas mucho mas notorias, pero el globo ocular era negro, lo que hacia su mirada mucho más inquietante; un par de cuernos en la cabeza con cabellos negro cuervo como su amo, cola y alas del mismo tono y patas similares a las de cabra cubiertas de espeso pelaje negro. El hueco de hollow atravesaba el vientre del diablillo de lado a lado. Pantera trató de atraparlo pero el diablillo voló lejos de su alcance.

"_Basura."_ Dijo con la misma voz que su amo el diablillo. Grimmjow oyó la risita de Szayel y sintió una inexplicable furia y las mejillas arder. Pantera siseo furiosamente.

"_Neliel ordeno que permanecieras en su habitación. Anda."_ Dijo la cuarta, andando en sentido contrario. Grimmjow titubeo: ¿era seguro? Neru le explicó que no se fiara de nadie, salvo de ella y los miembros de su fracción, ¿la cuarta acaso le hacia un favor? Pero no tenia más tiempo para dudar, si se quedaba allí, estaba a merced de dos espadas y sus avatares (que desconocía), y, si seguía a este ente sin emociones, sólo estaría con uno y su avatar. Pantera avanzó antes de que él siquiera se decidiera. Miro a espalda recta del otro espada: el cabello negro cuervo era fino y no muy corto, llevaba una especie de casco de hueso y el avatar colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, volviéndose de a ratos a verlo con esos inquietantes ojos. La cuarta espada caminaba elegantemente con las manos en los bolsillos, y se detuvo en una puerta que no era de la zona de habitaciones. Grimmjow había dado tantas vueltas en su huida que ya no recordaba el camino, pero no conocía ese lugar.

"_Esta no es la habitación de Neru…"_

"_Obviamente no."_ Repuso el diablillo mientas su amo abría la puerta. Grimmjow no sabía su nombre pero ya quería partirle el pescuezo, ¿los avatares morían así?

"_No."_ Le dijo Pantera. No solía hablar, pero Pantera tenía una voz ronca. Se sentó frente a la puerta abierta. _"¿Qué hacemos? Puedo guiarte de regreso si lo deseas… pero no es eso, ¿verdad?"_

Grimmjow se armó de valor y entro en la habitación desconocida, Pantera siguiéndolo grácilmente. Era la biblioteca donde ahora estaba sentado.

"_Nunca antes había visto tantos libros…"_ dijo sin pensar. El espada estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, con una pequeña mesita a su lado, un cuaderno, un lápiz y un velador en forma de globo sostenido por la garra de un dragón le iluminaba cómodamente.

"_Sa... Sammel…"_ Grimmjow no leía bien.

"_SAMMELBAND"_ dijo el espada, con la misma voz atona.

"_¿Y eso que es?"_

"_Antología en alemán."_

Grimmjow no tenía idea de qué le estaba hablando.

"_¿Antología?"_

"_Es una recolección de textos en un mismo libro."_

"_Ah."_

El espada estaba escribiendo en el cuaderno, ajeno a lo que Grimmjow hacía o lo miraba. El avatar en forma de diablillo había volado a lo alto de una estantería y colgaba cabeza abajo, con el cuerpo tapado por las alas negras.

"_Me llamo Grimmjow,"_ Dijo él al fin _"y él es Pantera."_

El espada dejó lo que hacia.

"_No me interesa."_

"_¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces?"_

"_No te ayudé. Simplemente me seguiste."_

Grimmjow ya comenzaba a encabronarse pero pantera le mordió el tobillo. No debía provocar la ira de ningún espada.

"_Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer. Soy la cuarta espada. Y mi avatar es Murciélago."_ Dijo el otro, sin mirarlo _"Si no piensas mejorar tu capacidad de lectura y comprensión, te sugiero que te retires, no me agrada ser molestado."_

Por algún motivo, aquello encabronó mas a Grimmjow que cualquier cosa que le habían dicho. No fue por las palabras, fue la altivez que percibió en las mismas, como si el no fuese capaz de comprender un estúpido libro. Y así fue como decidió tomar el primer libro que tuvo a mano –afortunadamente era en un idioma que comprendía – y se dispuso a leerlo.

No recordó cuando se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces la biblioteca fue su nuevo sitio de juegos. Neru regresó y se alegró que le gustara además de entrenarse físicamente. Debió haber hablado con Ulquiorra, porque la cuarta espada no se quejo cada vez que lo interrumpía en sus lecturas para preguntarle sobre algo que no entendía.<p>

Gracias a su tozudez, Grimmjow aprendió muchas cosas.

Los espada eran la forma evolucionada de los hollow, almas perdidas de la tierra. Tenían habilidades de shinigami, pero con una diferencia: los avatares de los shinigamis eran espíritus que vivían dentro de sus zanpakutou y sólo hablaban con sus amos, quienes eran los únicos que los podía oír (aunque algunos tenían avatares, eran aquellos casos aislados que no usaban zanpakutou), mientras que los espada tenían a sus avatares como entidades autónomas de si mismos, que se convertían en zanpakutou a solicitud de su amo. Otra diferencia era que los shinigami se alimentaban de la energía de los hollow que mataban con sus zanpakutou, mientras que los espada comían las almas, vivas o muertas, directamente. Y, por otro lado, estaban los humanos, el alimento de los hollows, y por la tanto también de los arrancar. Algunos humanos tenían un intenso reaitsu y poseían avatares, como él. Normalmente, eran reclutados por los shinigamis o los arrancar, pero este último caso era muy raro. También caía de maduro que los shinigamis se dedicaban a cazar a los arrancar por considerarlos simples hollows.

Un día que estaba solo, tomó el cuaderno de Ulquiorra y leyó:

_**Wer reit so spät durch Nacht und Wind?  
><strong>__¿Quien cabalga tan tarde por la lluvia y el viento?  
><em>_**Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
><strong>__Es el padre con su hijo;  
><em>_**Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
><strong>__Lleva al niño abrigado en sus brazos,  
><em>_**Er faßt ihn sicher, er halt ihn warm.-  
><strong>__lo aprieta fuerte, le da calor._

_**Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Geischt?_  
><strong>__-Hijo mío, por qué escondes el rostro?  
><em>_**Siehst, Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht?_  
><strong>__-No ves tú, padre, al rey de los Elfos,  
><em>_**Den Erlenköning mit Kron' und Schweif?_  
><strong>__el rey de los Elfos con corona y manto?  
><em>_**Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif._  
><strong>__-Hijo mío, es el rastro de la niebla._

"_**Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir!  
><strong>_"_¡Querido niño, ven, vente conmigo!  
><em>_**Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich dir;  
><strong>__Contigo jugaré muy bellos juegos;  
><em>_**Manch' bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand;  
><strong>__hermosas flores hay en el ribazo,  
><em>_**Meine Mutterhat manch' gulden Gewand "  
><strong>__mi madre guarda bellas vestiduras"_

"_Grimm"_ dijo Neru, tiempo antes de marcharse para no volver. "_Pronto serás un espada, ¿estás seguro de que es lo que deseas? No podrás tener hijos propios, ni vivir con los humanos."_

"_¿Por qué no quererlo?"_ repuso él, ya tenía dieciséis años casi cumplidos. _"Te juro que algún día seré el más fuerte de todos los espada, madre."_

Neru lo miró con ojos acuosos, y lo abrazó.

"_Lo sé…"_

Poco después, Neru lo ayudo en la transición. La muerte fue algo a lo que no le temía, después de haber crecido en un lugar poblado de fantasmas encarnados.

Y Neru se marcho al día siguiente.

Nunca más la vio regresar.

"¿Grimmjow-sama?" la voz de Yylforte lo hizo salir de sus memorias. "Aizen-sama convoca una asamblea…"

Grimmjow se incorporó de su sitio. Pantera se restregó contra sus piernas y luego avanzó indicando el camino, elegante y orgulloso delante de él. No había conseguido ser el mas fuerte.

No todavía.


	6. I:6 ICHIGO

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**Nota**: si bien mi gran morbo es a veces escribir shota (se esconde recordando a _Modern child of the night_), debo reconocer que cuando escribí esto tuve demasiado presente una escena de la novela Lasher de Anne Rice (no, no les voy a decir cual), pero no va a haber shota (al menos con Ichigo) que ya bastante me zarpo a veces. Así que, por favor, ¡no me denuncien! Que no quiero que me den de baja tanto la historia como la cuenta… lo que si, viene demasiada melosidad... prometo lemon en el próximo episodio, esto se esta poniendo demasiado dramático…

**Nota 2:** Dedicado a **my-sixteen-panics **(¿lo escribí bien?): como ya te dije, mi alemán es tan bueno como mi quichua, es decir, cero. Al poema "_**Erlkönig**_" lo saqué de una Antología bilingüe de Goethe de Editorial Sudamericana.

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo corría por los pasillos, por los bosques, por la oscuridad. Zangetsu corría junto a él, y su mamá le sujetaba de la mano, haciéndolo correr más rápido. La luna, manchada de rojo, estaba en el cielo negro de invierno, coloreando el camino de un tono rosado, escalofriante. Ichigo tropezó y cayo de bruces, la rodilla golpeó contra una piedra y le rasgo la piel a través de la tela del pantalón de su pijama. Se puso a llorar, tenía miedo, sueño y frio. Alrededor de ellos, unos susurros espeluznantes los acuciaban, y una presencia, hambrienta, furiosa, les seguía el rastro.<p>

"No llores, vamos." Dijo su mamá, sus dulces ojos húmedos y sus manos temblorosas le secaban las lágrimas. Zangetsu se detuvo y gruñó, erizando el pelaje.

"Mamá, tengo miedo… quiero ir a casa…"

"No podemos, debemos llegar al bosque sagrado…"

"¡Pero papá dijo que estaba prohibido!"

El bosque sagrado era el territorio de los shinigamis, quienes no se metían en asuntos humanos. Ellos cuidaban el pueblo a cambio de ofrendas diversas.

"Ichigo…"

Un rugido helo la sangre de Ichigo.

"¡Tengo miedo, mamá!"

"¡Ichigo! ¡Escúchame!" dijo ella, sacudiéndolo de los hombros. Su mamá nunca le había hablado con ese tono "Escúchame, hijo. Debes ir con los shinigamis y ponerte a su servicio. Cuando vean a Zangetsu, ellos seguramente te aceptaran. Debes portarte muy bien con ellos, ¿has entendido?"

Ichigo se sorbió la nariz y se seco las lágrimas.

"S-si..."

Su mamá le regaló una sonrisa, cálida como el amanecer. Lo abrazo contra su pecho.

"Hijo… recuerda que te quiero mucho… y lo que significa tu nombre…"

"¿El que… protege?"

Su mamá asintió, sonriendo con lágrimas "Llama a Zangetsu."

"Aquí Zangetsu"

El lobo se acercó silenciosamente. Lamió la cara de Ichigo y las manos de su madre.

"Ambos son muy especiales. Zangetsu creció mucho mas rápido que Engetsu, a su edad, el avatar de tu padre era un cachorrillo… Zangetsu, protégelo." El lobo la miró con sus ojos intensamente dorados y luego le lamió el rostro. Ella dejo escapar una risa nerviosa. Luego alzo a Ichigo en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. "Te quiero Ichigo…"

"¿Mamá…?"

Su mamá lo colocó sobre el lomo de Zangetsu, como si montara a caballo. Hizo que Ichigo se aferrara del pelaje del lobo y ordenó a Zangetsu que corriera lejos. Esa fue la primera vez que Zangetsu desobedeció a su amo.

Ichigo despertó, sintiendo el cuerpo apaleado. Los párpados le pesaban y los ojos le dolieron muchísimo cuando trató de enfocar la mirada. Sentía sin fuerzas los miembros, y al incorporarse en la cama, un paño apenas húmedo cayo de su frente. Se llevo la mano a la frente y después a la mejilla, para recorrer sus labios. Sintió la garganta seca y algo rasposa, la lengua acarició el interior de la boca y descubrió que le faltaban un par de dientes, y otros estaban flojos: había empezado a cambiarlos y ni siquiera había estado consciente de eso. Un profundo suspiro le llamo la atención desde su izquierda: Zangetsu estaba echado a su lado en el amplio lecho, con la misma apariencia desalineada que seguramente él mismo tenía. Pero los ojos de su avatar brillaban contentos en la penumbra de la noche.

"_Al fin…"_

"¿Qué paso?"

"_Caíste enfermo hace una semana"_ respondió su lobo, sin levantar la cabeza _"cuando volviste a enojarte con Renji y huiste al bosque… caíste dentro del lago, el hielo esta empezando a derretirse con la llegada de la primavera… casi te ahogas… y luego enfermaste."_

Ichigo se dejo caer en la almohada y cerro los ojos.

"Recordé…"

Zangetsu no dijo nada.

"Mamá esta muerta, ¿verdad? Así como papá, y también Engetsu…"

Zangetsu se acercó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo.

"Si soy el que protege… ¿por qué no pude proteger a mamá?"

Zangetsu no respondió nada. No hacia falta.

"Mierda…" gruñó Ichigo, mientras lágrimas ardientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mojando sus labios resecos. ¿De que servía ese poder del que tanto le habían hablado papá, mamá y los demás shinigamis? ¿De qué servía esa fuerza, que estaba seguro conseguiría con el tiempo? Golpeó con furia el colchón, tenía ganas de gritar, de aullar, patalear, de cualquier cosa… menos estar allí, y sus padres muertos, devorados por algún hollow.

Un ruido seco dió contra el suelo, y desganadamente se inclinó a ver: era el tomo de poesías que tanto le gustaba, y se había empecinado en llevar consigo la noche que su madre lo sacó de la cama. Desde que había sido acogido por los shinigamis, los conservaba cerca, con la inútil esperanza de, si su madre era encontrada, le volviera a leer, ya que él no comprendía el idioma en que estaba escrito. Se estiró a tomarlo, y volvió a arrojarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y el libro termino dando contra la puerta del dormitorio. Ese último arranque lo dejo sin aliento, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose hundir cansadamente en el lecho.

La puerta se abrió al poco tiempo, y la alta figura de Renji Abarai ingresó a la habitación. Ichigo percibió su reaitsu, fuerte, orgulloso, impaciente. Había algo que le recordaba al bosque, a la tierra, en el reaitsu del shinigami pelirrojo, algo indómito que no sabia identificar aún. Pero él no quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería enfrentarse con Renji, y menos cuando se sentía tan débil. Sintió que Zangetsu levantaba la cabeza y gruñía, justo cuando los pasos de Renji se detuvieron junto a la cama.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el shinigami suspiró.

"Al fin despiertas." Dijo Renji, la voz ronca y extrañamente ansiosa. Ichigo sintió curiosidad por saber que había cambiado el tono usualmente altanero del shinigami, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Todo era culpa del pelirrojo. "Ichigo…"

"Déjame…" dijo el aludido, dándose vuelta en el lecho. Zangetsu gruñó más fuerte, pero Renji no se acobardó, puso una mano áspera sobre la frente de Ichigo, que la encontró reconfortantemente fresca contra su piel todavía afiebrada. Ichigo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, el aliento atorársele en la garganta. Era algo extraño, que sólo sentía cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo. Su corazón extrañamente se encogía, le costaba hablarle y sus manos no le respondían correctamente. Odiaba que Renji se burlara de él, que lo tratase como un niñito indefenso, pero se sentía inmensamente contento cuando lo felicitaba por algo, como cuando sus padres lo felicitaban, pero el sentimiento era a la vez diferente.

"Lo siento…" dijo Renji, su voz era sincera, moviendo la mano de su frente para acariciarle le sien. Ichigo abrió los ojos, y temeroso, se volvió a verlo. Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado: Renji estaba inclinado sobre él, el cabello rojo cayéndole sobre los hombros, los ojos color vino contraídos por una emoción que era obvia preocupación. Ichigo sintió que todo su enojo se disipaba, y sin darse cuenta, se había colgado del cuello del shinigami, llorando, llorando por todo lo que no había llorado hasta ese momento. Renji lo sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos todo el tiempo que necesito, sin decirle nada, solo dejándolo descargarse. Zangetsu se bajo de la cama, dejándole espacio al shinigami para que pudiese acomodarse en la misma mientras sostenía a Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo volvió a abrir los ojos, ya estaba el sol colándose por las ventanas. Ya no percibía tan pesado el corazón, y aunque el cuerpo seguía doliéndole a horrores, ya no se sentía tan desdichado. Una mano áspera le rozó el rostro, e Ichigo volvió a cerrar los parpados, inclinándose en busca de la caricia, como un cachorrito solo. Unos labios, curiosamente suaves, pero muy distintos a los de sus padres, se posaron sobre su frente despejada. El corazón le palpito fuerte en el pecho, y no supo porque contenía la respiración. Alzo los ojos chocolate y miro directamente a los ojos color tinto del shinigami.

"Perdón…" susurró Ichigo "Me he comportado muy mal… mi mamá me dijo que debía portarme bien cuando fuese acogido por los shinigami…"

Renji le revolvió los cabellos ensortijados, y la sinceridad de la caricia inflamo el pecho de Ichigo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque quito la mano de su cabello. Un poco cohibido, volvió a hablar.

"Si tú lo deseas… ¡digo! Si lo permite usted… quisiera ser tu… su pupilo… Renji-sama…"

Renji resopló, mirándolo incomodado.

"La fiebre debe haber sido mas grave de lo que Unohana- taicho dijo… empiezas a decir tonterías…" dijo el shinigami, dejándolo otra vez en la cama. Ichigo sintió el corazón constreñírsele en el pecho "¿Qué es eso de empezar a decirme así? El sama es para Kuchiki-taichou… me fastidia que me hablen con extremada cortesía, con modales y frases vacías de sentimientos. Prefiero que me digas 'idiota' mil veces antes que me digas otra vez 'sama'…"

Ichigo sonrió. Renji no estaba molesto con él. Por algún motivo, que Renji le guardase algún rencor lo asustaba mucho.

"Ok…" sonrió Ichigo.

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo" Renji lo alzó en brazos, como la primera vez. "¡Hora del baño chico!"

Rikichi saludó a Renji con timidez y un tanto contrariado cuando les cruzo en el pasillo. Ichigo lo miró desde los brazos del pelirrojo atentamente, ya había visto al joven shinigami antes pero no dejaba de molestarle como trataba de captar la atención de Renji, quien, a su vez, hacia caso omiso a esto. Renji lo llevó en brazos hasta el baño, donde el agua cálida humeaba en la tina. Solo entonces Renji dejo a Ichigo pisar el suelo frio, pero sólo cuando se aseguro que estaba bien sentado en una silla baja. Zangetsu se quedó montando guardia en la entrada.

Ichigo jugo con el jabón un momento mientras Renji se quitaba su uniforme y se colocaba una toalla alrededor de las caderas. El aire húmedo y el olor a aceites perfumados eran agradables. Renji le quito la bata que había usado hasta entonces y con una esponja cuidadosamente lo comenzó a limpiar, Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con alguno de sus padres, así que se dejo hacer sin quejarse, el sentir la esponja y la mano masajearse la piel era agradable. Cuando estuvieron los dos totalmente limpios se metieron en la tina, relajando los músculos. Ichigo observo que los tatuajes de Renji cubrían gran parte de su pecho y espalda, y no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto.

"Es la marca de Zabimaru, mi avatar."

"¿Zabimaru?"

Renji se tocó una de las líneas negras de su pecho, siguiéndola con gesto ausente "A medida de que armonizo mi reaitsu mejor con Zabimaru, mas marcas aparecen, y el diseño cambia ligeramente."

Ichigo extendió una mano, y siguió con curiosidad el detalle del diseño en el hombro derecho de Renji. A pesar de que le habían dicho que los shinigamis estaban muertos, la piel era tersa y cálida bajo sus dedos. "¿Voy a tener lo mismo cuando consiga mi zanpakuto?"

"Cada uno es distinto. No conozco otro shinigami que haya sido marcado como yo."

"Están buenos…" dijo Ichigo poco después, sin pensar "¡Me gustan!"

Renji esquivo sus ojos, e Ichigo sintió el cambio en el aire. Fue repentino, como si algo le gritara dentro de él que no debería estar tan cerca del shinigami, y menos en la posición en que se encontraban, los dos desnudos en una tina. Pero, ¿qué podía estar mal? Los dos eran hombres, y siempre se había bañado con su papá…

_Pero él no es tu padre…_

"¿Renji?"

Renji se levantó de la tina y tomó la toalla que se había quitado antes de la cadera, para secarse rápidamente con la misma y volvió a atársela a la cintura. Tomó otra y sacó a Ichigo del agua y lo envolvió en esta.

"¡Rikichi!" exclamó

"¡Si, Abarai-fukutaicho!" dijo el otro shinigami, presuroso en la puerta.

"Viste a Ichigo y dale de comer algo que no sea pesado. He recordado que Kuchiki-taicho me convocó a que le viera antes del mediodía, así que te pido que lo atiendas en mi ausencia."

"Si, Abarai-fukutaicho!" respondió el chico, y se inclino a su superior.

"Te veré luego, Ichigo."

El almuerzo fue una simple sopa, que le llenó el estómago y calentó el cuerpo de Ichigo. Bebió mucha agua y se quedó dormido poco después. Tuvo un sueño profundo, donde ya no estaba en el bosque.

"_¡Qué asco!"_

_Su mamá se rió ante el gesto asqueado que hacía. Los había pescado dándose un beso en el patio de la casa. "¡Qué poco higiénico, besarse en la boca!"_

"_Cuando seas grande y te enamores de una chica, vas a entenderlo." Dijo su padre, abrazando a su mamá de la cintura._

"_No me gustan las chicas, ¡Tatsuki siempre me pega!"_

"_Eres un hombre, ¡no puedes acobardarte ante una niña!" le regañó su padre, sin maldad._

"_¡Me dijiste que no se le pega a las niñas!"_

_Su mamá rio dulcemente, "Es porque le gustas."_

_Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, haciendo puchero. "Si todas las niñas son así, no me gustan. Además, no las entiendo. Prefiero estar con los chicos."_

_Su padre hizo un gesto de dolor, sosteniéndose el pecho, mientras su mamá le decía que exageraba._

"_En fin," dijo su padre al cabo de su ataque "lo que importa es que encuentres a esa persona especial que te haga sentir completo."_

"_¿Completo?"_

"_Así es. Todavía eres chico, pero un día lo vas a entender."_

Unos cuchicheos le despertaron, y notó que el cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto. Percibió a unas presencias conocidas (el inconfundible reaitsu de Renji y el ligeramente frigido de Rukia) del otro lado de la puerta.

"Zangetsu"

El lobo se le acercó y lo ayudó a bajar de la cama, y apoyándose en él, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Los dos shinigamis hablaban bajo, pero podía escucharlos.

"Taichou no tiene porqué inmiscuirse en mis asuntos personales, Rukia. Es asunto mio lo que haga, el mismo lo dijo el primer día."

Un suspiro.

"Renji, lo hace por tu bien, y el del chico. No creas que nadie más se percató de tu reaitsu y de cómo Zabimaru susurraba en el viento."

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

"Mira," siguió la mujer "nadie te lo quitará. Tú ya has hecho bastante evidente tu reclamo sobre el niño, así que dudo que cualquier shinigami decida meterse. Pero lo cierto es que nadie quiere ver a otro shinigami con forma de niño, ya es bastante con Kusajishi, y con lo que hizo hace poco Kyouraku- taicho."

Renji resopló, y Zangetsu sintió la turbación en su reaitsu.

"Si no deseas ser reportado con Yamamoto-soutaicho, deberás dejar las cosas como nii-sama ha sugerido."

"No le haré daño…"

"No dudo de tu palabra, y nii-sama tampoco. Pero cuando la luna cambie de color, no podrás evitar ir por lo que tu corazón reclame…"

"De acuerdo." Dijo Renji, con aire derrotado "Confiaré en el buen juicio de taichou. Ichigo irá."

"¡No!" Ichigo abrió la puerta de golpe. Los dos shinigamis lo miraron con gesto asombrado. "¡Yo debo quedarme con Renji! Mi lugar es con él, él nunca me haría daño, ¡te lo dijo, y yo le creo!"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo se prendió de las piernas del pelirrojo. _Nadie me quitara de tu lado_.

"Vaya…." Dijo Rukia.

"Rukia," dijo Renji, sonriendo "no me importa enfrentarme a la furia del viejo."


	7. I:7 TOUSHIROU

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**Nota**: pido perdón por el retraso, pero estuve con mil cosas, entre ellas cortes eléctricos de mas de 12 horas, decidirme por quien iba a ser el principal de este capitulo, y tratar de preparar un examen, de lo que al final me cansé de intentar y decidí tomarme los días para descansar… Por cierto, me equivoqué de nombre: no es Kusata, era "Kusaka" el enemigo /amigovio de Hitsugaya en "Diamond dust rebellion", así que discúlpenme.

Agradezco los reviews y el que me den una oportunidad, y si bien este capitulo es cortito (no me salió más, lo siento) el siguiente ya será mucho mas largo...

* * *

><p><strong>TOUSHIROU<strong>

* * *

><p>Fresco. La nieve brillaba bajo el amanecer, y entre sus dedos se sentía suave, como un trozo de terciopelo.<p>

"Joven señor," dijo la voz, sensual pero igualmente cuidadosa "le hará mal esforzarse tan pronto."

Toushirou cerró los ojos un momento, le fastidiaba ser tratado como niño, pero ser tratado con tanto cuidado tampoco era agradable. Era consciente de su actual debilidad, era un joven shinigami que aun no había comido a su primer hollow, y aunque ya poseía su zanpakuto, no era considerado un verdadero adulto hasta que consiguiera su primera caza, para la cual aun estaba listo. Sentía a Hyorinmaru en el revés de su mente, en la parte trasera de sus parpados, en el final de su lengua al tragar, en la espalda, como un suave roce de las escamas y barbas del dragón blanco. Cerca pero aún inalcanzable para él, pero la constante promesa de que muy pronto lo lograría.

"Joven señor, ¿me ha escuchado?"

"Sí, Matsumoto." Respondió él, volviéndose a ver a su guardiana: una alta mujer pelirroja, de ojos grandes y amorosos, labios carnosos y un pecho generoso con promesas de placer y muerte.

"Venga, es hora de que se alimente." repuso ella, tendiéndole su mano. Toushirou la tomo, recordando con cada paso que daban de regreso a la casa, como ya no le inquietaba aquel ritual: Matsumoto se sentaría en la amplia cama y ofrecería una parte de su cuerpo: el cuello esbelto, las bellas muñecas e incluso sus cálidos muslos para que Toushirou hincara sus dientes y bebiera. La primera vez se despertó sudoroso entre sus brazos, desnudo como bebé recién nacido, y los desnudos brazos de Matsumoto rodeándole protectoramente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ella, y desde entonces surgió un lazo entre ambos: Toushirou se sintió unido a Matsumoto como nunca antes se sintió a otra persona, era un lazo en el alma, en la misma sangre que corría por sus venas. Ella era ahora tanto su guardiana como su madre de sangre, la que lo había traído de regreso a la vida tras el sueño de su vida como corriente mortal, como hijo adoptivo de Jushirou Ukitake. Cualquiera que les viese en aquella posición – Matsumoto sentada en el lecho, el pecho totalmente descubierto, y Toushirou prendido a su cuello – les confundiría con amantes, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad: Toushirou jamás sintió un deseo sexual por Matsumoto, así como ella tampoco tuvo segundas intenciones con él.

Matsumoto suspiró cuando la lengua de Toushirou limpio el resto de sangre, y luego se acomodó el kimono. Toushirou sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, embriagado de la dulce sangre que ahora corría por su cuerpo. Voces, sentimientos, susurros e imágenes en veloz sucesión comenzaron a desfilar en su mente, y ya sabia que nada podía hacer al respecto, debía reposar y dejar que aquel desfile circulara, mezcla de rostros conocidos y desconocidos. Los recuerdos de la sangre de Matsumoto se mezclaban con los propios en un desfile grotesco.

Pero, llegando al final, siempre vería la luna, y los ojos heladamente azules de Kusaka.

¿Había amado a Kusaka? Sí, lo había hecho, él había sido su amigo, hermano y confidente.

¿Lo había amado como un amante ama a otra persona? No podía decirlo con certeza. Toushirou era consciente de su juventud e inexperiencia en ese campo cuando se ponía a pensarlo (había habido admiración y cariño de su parte), y más aún cuando veía algunos rostros de los amantes de Matsumoto (aunque la mayoría eran borrosas imágenes o demasiado escurridizas como para siquiera retenerlas). Cuando el recuerdo de Kusaka se hacia tan doloroso (la sonrisa, el tacto, los dientes contra su cuello y las manos tocándole indebidamente), Toushirou se sumergía en aquellos rostros anónimos – que para ser alguien como se mostraba, Matsumoto no había tenido _tantos_ amantes. Y había una figura de un joven, lánguido y delgado, de cabello plateado como la luna llena, que muchas veces caminaba frente a él/ella. Una profunda nostalgia le apretaba el pecho, llegando a ser un dolor sordo, una necesidad imperiosa de verle, de alcanzarle y hacerle dar la vuelta. Nunca oía su voz, aunque estaba consciente que ese joven le hablaba a él/ella.

Normalmente, Toushirou despertaba luego de enfrentar la imagen de este joven misterioso, y era consciente de que era un pecado preguntar quien era. Era algo personal de su guardiana, y estaba mal que escapara de sus demonios ocultándose en la imagen de un amor ajeno – porque Toushirou sabía que ese recuerdo era quizás el más preciado de Matsumoto.

¿Kusaka lo había amado a él? Si siquiera pudiera saberlo… aquellos sentimientos que le acosaban no serian tan dolorosos.

Matsumoto le acaricio los cabellos mientras esperaba que recuperara la compostura. Lentamente, las fantasmales figuras se disipaban y la realidad volvía a tomar forma. Ya no era el aprendiz de Ukitake-sama, ni un muchacho que algún día lo remplazaría. No, ahora era un shinigami, y ya no existiría el tiempo para el. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la reunión con el consejo y el anciano Yamamoto, que le había concedido el permiso de existir a cambio de que demostrara ser un útil shinigami a pesar de su apariencia. Había conocido a ese niño de cabello naranja, Ichigo, quien había sido rescatado por el segundo del líder del sexto territorio. Los días pasaban así como las estaciones, y ya no se molestaba en contarlas. El tiempo carecía de sentido. Matsumoto, afortunadamente, nunca le miraba con lastima.

* * *

><p>"¡Toushirou!" Ichigo corrió hacia él, y lo abrazo. Sólo entonces se percató de que habían pasado ya al menos cuatro años de la última vez que se habían visto, ya que Ichigo estaba casi tan alto como él.<p>

"Ichigo… te he dicho mil veces que para ti soy Hitsugaya." Dijo él, quitándoselo de encima. El lobo negro se acercó y le rozo la mano con su hocico, y Toushirou sintió un escalofrío. Ese avatar era espantosamente fuerte, y otra cosa que lo inquietaba era que en todos los textos que había consultado, un avatar nace y crece a la par de su amo, es decir, si el amo es un niño, lo mismo es el avatar, y sólo llega a la madurez cuando el amo lo ha hecho. Que Zangetsu ya tuviese una forma adulta cuando Ichigo seguía siendo un infante le daba una inquietud más que justificada…

"¡Matsumoto-san!" saludo Ichigo a la shinigami.

"¡Ichi-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo! Has crecido mucho." le saludó ella, recibiéndolo entre sus brazos y apretándolo entre sus pechos.

"¡No respiro!" gimió el chico y ella lo soltó.

"¡Oh, disculpa!" rio ella.

"¿A que se debe la visita?" inquirió Toushirou.

"Renji ha traído un mensaje a Ise-san" respondió Ichigo, y se acomodó la ropa. Vestía un shikahusho igual a los de los shinigamis, y un pañuelo con el emblema del escuadrón de su amo atado a su brazo derecho, indicando que estaba protegido. Aun así, Ichigo despedía un reaitsu tan tentador que era difícil mostrarse interesado, por lo cual Ichigo raramente se paseaba solo por las calles.

"Matsumoto," llamo Nanao Ise, interrumpiéndoles "necesito comunicarte algo."

Matsumoto se excuso para hablar con su colega, y Toushirou no pudo dejar de ver como la mano de la pelirroja se posaba cariñosamente en la cintura de la otra. Ambas eran algo más que solo amigas, pero eso no era asunto de Toushirou.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento para tu primer caza?" inquirió Ichigo.

"Bien. La próxima salida ya podre ir."

"Vaya…" Ichigo pateó una piedra, mientras Zangetsu se echaba a su lado "Yo debo esperar todavía cinco años mas por lo menos para ser iniciado… eso decretó el viejo ese."

"El _'viejo ese'_ es el señor de los trece territorios actuales. Si no hubiera aceptado tu adopción, ya te habrían comido o devuelto a los humanos."

"¡Ya se!" refunfuñó Ichigo "Pero ese tipo no sabe nada de mi o de Renji, ¡no debería meterse!"

Toushirou sentía lástima por el niño. Era demasiado inocente, ¿de verdad desconocía que él era solo una presa también? ¿Qué el shinigami sólo lo tenia para poder saciar su apetito, tanto sexual como físico? ¿Qué si no era capaz de soportar el traspaso, moriría de una forma terriblemente dolorosa, y su alma vagaría entre los mundos hasta que fuese cazado y devuelto al origen?

Pero no era capaz de sacarle la venda de los ojos. Ya pronto lo sabría, y no era su lugar desengañarle.


	8. I:8 GIN

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es _Game of Thrones_ de G.G. Martin._

**Nota**: Ahora sí, ya no me demoro más, ¡LEMONS A SU SERVICIO! (en realidad no lo son tanto…)

**Nota 2**: Me faltó aclarar en las anteriores entregas que esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo donde los vehículos a combustión no son tan usuales (algo así como el principio del siglo XX), por lo cual son comunes los vehículos tracción a sangre, como las carretas y caballos.

* * *

><p><strong>GIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Gin suspiró mientras el traqueteo de las ruedas y los cascos ocupaban sus oídos, y su mente en la maravillosa habilidad de Kira sobre su miembro. Ese muchacho había resultado un excelente segundo puesto, con el cual podía contar para tener el papeleo al día, las cazas de hollows y sus apetitos satisfechos. Era delgado, como Gin mismo, el cabello de un rubio claro y los ojos celeste cielo. Tenía una expresión asustadiza en ocasiones, en especial cuando Gin estaba molesto.<p>

Sin embargo, a pesar de cuanto empeño pusiese Kira en su desempeño, difícilmente Gin lo sentía más que eso: un sirviente eficaz, pero no un amante.

"Pfffffffffffffffffff…" la eyaculación llegó, juntoal vacío silencioso que le otorgaba el clímax. Percibió a Kira moverse alrededor, limpiándolo, arreglando sus prendas y luego hacer lo propio en si mismo. Siempre Kira daba prioridad a Gin y luego a su propio ser.

"Eres un buen chico, Izuru." Le cumplimento a Kira, quien asintió para sentarse frente a su señor. Las ruedas del carro se detuvieron y Gin asomó la cabeza para ver la base de la residencia de Aizen Sosuke, señor del quinto territorio y amo de los Arrancar. El palacio Las Noches era una impresionante construcción en piedra de inmaculado blanco con tejas grises.

Bajaron del carro y Kira siempre avanzó a dos pasos detrás suyo, atento a las miradas de los arrancar inferiores que les veían pasar.

"Ichimaru-sama," la voz monocorde de Ulquiorra llamó la atención de Gin en lo alto de las escaleras que daban a la puerta del palacio. Murciélago estaba, como de costumbre, prendido a su hombro izquierdo "Aizen-sama le espera en la sala del trono. Les escoltaré."

"Ulquiorra-han (**1**)," saludó Gin respondiendo a la reverencia de la cuarta espada "ha pasado tiempo, pero sigues igual."

"Su observación carece de sentido, Ichimaru-sama. Arrancar y shinigami no envejecen como los seres humanos." Repuso Ulquiorra, caminando delante de ellos.

"Ah, siempre tan parco y marcando las cosas." rió Gin "Y dime, ¿algo nuevo ha sucedido? ¿El gatito se escapó?"

"Las cosas siguen según las indicaciones de Aizen-sama."

El largo pasillo blanco perdía su monotonía solo por las diversas puertas a cada lado, numeradas del diez al uno. Eran las habitaciones de los Espada, los Arrancar del mas alto rango.

"Neliel murió. Ahora Nnoitora es la Quinta, y Szayel la Octava. Aizen-sama ha escogido una nueva Tercera." Contó Ulquiorra, sin emoción alguna "Si bien no critico las elecciones de nuestro señor, me parece que el rango de Sexta ha sido desperdiciado."

"¿Neru-chan? Qué pena…" repuso Gin sin pena alguna "¿Y quien es esa Sexta Espada?"

"La cría de Neliel." Dijo Ulquiorra para proseguir a empujar la gran puerta a la sala del trono "Aizen-sama, Gin-sama y su segundo han llegado."

El amplio salón estaba vacío, salvo por el trono y el hombre sentado en el. Vestía un traje de inmaculado blanco, y entre sus brazos estaba su segundo puesto y actual mascota predilecta: Momo Hinamori. Momo vestía una suelta túnica blanca y llevaba el cabello suelto y revuelto, como si recién se levantara. El aspecto angelical de niña desarreglada le calzaba perfectamente, y aquellos que la desconocieran se tragarían el anzuelo. Pero Gin sabía mejor que clase de ser era aquel: era un ángel falso, una pantomima de inocencia, era la prefecta actriz de los papeles que Aizen le enseñaba a representar, y la causa de más de un desacuerdo entre shinigamis o arrancar. Momo era la mimada de Aizen, y aquello que deseaba lo obtenía, rompiendo la regla de dar a cambio de lo quitado, o quitar a cambio de lo dado. Momo se quito la máscara de jovencita inocente cuando cruzó miradas con el señor del tercer territorio, reemplazando la expresión de su rostro por una insolencia sin disimulo.

"Aizen-han, Momo-chan," saludó Gin, sin que su sonrisa de viera afectada "espero no interrumpir nada."

Momo resopló, pero Aizen se la quitó con delicadeza del regazo. La joven se compuso un poco el cabello.

"Momo-chan, ofrécele a Izuru-kun algo de beber. Se le nota un poco cansado."

"Pero, padre…" comenzó a rezongar la shinigami.

"No seas caprichosa, anda." La voz de Aizen, sin dejar de ser amable, dejó traslucir un poco de irritación, por lo cual la joven no volvió a inquirir y se llevó a Kira consigo.

Aizen se cruzó de piernas e invitó a que Gin se sentara frente suyo en el suelo. Gin conocía aquel shinigami lo suficiente – era quien lo convirtió a él en uno siglos atrás – como para reclamarle por semejante trato. A pesar de que fuera de esas paredes ambos poseían el mismo rango, la diferencia de edades y poder era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre los dos. Y, a pesar suyo, Gin debía obediencia a Aizen hasta que lo superase, o este muriera.

"Yoruichi-han ha informado que la próxima luna escarlata será en dos meses." reportó Gin "Pobrecita, se la veía bastante solitaria, a pesar de los mimosos cuidados de Soi-chan."

"¿Los shinigamis siguen sus existencias inmutables?"

"Mmm…" meditó Gin "Pues, el líder del onceavo territorio fue destronado por un joven salvaje, que se hace llamar Kenpachi Zaraki, y su segundo es una niña, Yachiru-chan. Hablando de niños, el segundo de Byakuya-kun tiene una mascota, pero le desconozco. Dicen que es un lindo niño."

Aizen se mostró sinceramente sorprendido.

"¿Con lo estricto que es, Kuchiki permitió eso?"

"Dicen que es el resultado de que su segundo es _muy_ bueno," ronroneó Gin, sonriendo más de lo usual "y también hay un nuevo señor del décimo territorio, que será presentado oficialmente en la reunión de la luna carmesí."

"Vaya… parece que al fin están haciendo algo… pero seguramente caerán en la misma monotonía y dejarán que sus instintos se apaguen tras unas reglas insulsas e insensatas."

"¿Debo de preparar su visita esta próxima luna?"

"No hará falta, Momo ha insistido en hacerlo ella misma. Últimamente, ha estado más que exigente… no perdona que le haya destruido su último juguete."

Gin sabía de aquello: Momo se había empecinado con un lindo chico de ojos azules, y lo había convertido al poco tiempo, para dejarlo andar hambriento y causar caos, el cual era el hobby predilecto de la joven vampiresa. Aizen terminó deshaciéndose del juguete en cuestión, porque, de ser atrapado por los otros shinigami, hubiera tenido que dar respuestas que Aizen no tenia deseos de dar.

"Me dijo Ulqui-han que Neru-chan murió."

"Ah, eso… un desperdicio en verdad…" Aizen hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a la muerte de la Tercera y con obvio fastidio en su rostro "pero los niños estaban celosos… de todas formas, por respeto a sus servicios, dejé que su hijo se quedara con el sexto puesto."

"Ah, es entonces el gatito en verdad… pensé que Ulqui-han por una vez bromeaba."

"Ya sabes que Ulquiorra es como una cáscara vacía: lo único que hay es lo que ves."

"Hum…." Gin se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta su señor "y dime, Aizen-han, ¿esa cáscara le satisface?" las huesudas manos de Gin fueron al rostro de Aizen, quien las tomo con las suyas.

"¿Celoso, Gin?" los ojos castaño de Aizen se fijaron en los parpados apenas abiertos de su antiguo aprendiz "Sabes que eres irremplazable: tú eres mi primer logro."

Gin descendió su rostro hasta unir sus labios a los de Aizen.

"Por supuesto."

* * *

><p>Horas después, Gin caminaba por el pasillo de puertas numeradas guiado nuevamente por Ulquiorra, arreglándose sus prendas, cuando un gritó le llamó la atención, justo ante la número seis.<p>

"Es la puerta de Grimm-chan, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene también un juguete?"

Ulquiorra se detuvo y se volvió a mirar la puerta. Sus ojos, de puro vidrio verde, miraban sin ver lo que tenia delante. Era como si atravesaran el material de la puerta y clavara sus ojos en la escena que se desarrollaba allí dentro. Murciélago revoloteó alrededor de ellos para volver a aferrarse del hombro izquierdo de su amo.

"_Basura_" esa era su palabra favorita, y Gin se preguntó como era que los avatares de los Arrancar podían hablar abiertamente, mientras los de los humanos sólo lo hacían con sus amos por medio de un lazo espiritual, mientras que los de shinigami solo por medio del contacto con la zanpakuto. Gin, ansioso de ver algo interesante, decidió abrir la puerta.

Las voces les llegaron mucho mas claras: eran gemidos y jadeos, más el golpeteo de la piel sobre la piel. El aire estaba cargado de olores y del violento reaitsu con la inequívoca marca de Grimmjow.

"Wow…" sonrió Gin al ver la escena: Grimmjow en toda su gloria desnuda, arremetiendo furiosamente contra un arrancar menor, Yylforte Granz. Los cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, y la espalda de Yylforte acusaba mordiscos y algunos feroces rasguños, similares a zarpazos, de los cuales finos hilos rojos descendían. El cabello rubio estaba pegado a su espalda y cuello, para finalmente caer desordenadamente sobre la revuelta cama. Yylforte se aferraba de la cama para contener las violentas arremetidas de Grimmjow, con una mueca entre dolorosa y extasiada en su rostro arrobado. Grimmjow tenía una de sus manos en la cintura del rubio y la otra en su nuca, como cuando un gato sujeta a su pareja en el coito. Sus músculos firmes brillaban de sudor y finalmente llego al orgasmo en un aullido gutural, dejándose caer al lado de su amante. Yylforte se quedo quieto, evidentemente agotado.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Ulquiorra se apartó del lado de Gin y caminó alejándose. Murciélago revoloteó sobre la cama de Grimmjow.

"Basura…" siseó y volvió velozmente con su amo. Gin no dijo nada, pero sonrió mucho más para sí mismo, ¿de verdad la cuarta espada era una cáscara vacía? Eso no era lo que veía en ese momento.

"Mi señor" saludo Kira a Gin cuando estuvo en el final de la escalinata "¿ha sido satisfactorio el encuentro?"

"Ah, querido Izuru-kun" repuso Gin, acomodándose un mechón de cabello plateado tras la oreja y subiendo al coche "Los encuentros con Aizen-han son cualquier cosa menos insatisfactorios…"

"Ya veo…" repuso su segundo, cerrando la puerta del coche e indicando que iniciara la marcha.

"La próxima luna escarlata será un evento interesante, ya casi lo estoy viendo…"

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>- Bueno, hizo aparición uno de mis personajes predilectos, Gin, y he tratado de respetar sus modismos: "_han_" es una forma arcaica del honorífico "_san_", y es de lo poco que puedo traer al español sin liarme mucho. Por cierto, quiero que sepan que Momo no será la niña dulce que vemos normalmente en la serie, sino una niña bastante insolente y egoísta (necesitaba descargar un poco de la bronca que le tengo… perdón a sus fans). Izuru me sigue pareciendo un poco patético, y de ahí que todavía no haga mucho… Ya en el próximo capítulo la cosa empieza a complicarse con la llegada de la luna roja, y más de un encuentro que hará dar un vuelco a la forma de ver las cosas a los tres personajes que llevan el hilo conductor: Ichigo, Grimmjow, y Toushirou.


	9. I: 9 YORUICHI

**Nebelstreif: _El rastro de la niebla  
><em>**_Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia está basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**NOTA:** Los honoríficos son un dolor de cabeza. Si ven que los omito, es porque en español no hacen falta… más que nada los uso para enfatizar formas de hablar, o títulos similares a los nobiliarios.

* * *

><p><strong>YORUICHI<strong>

* * *

><p>La danza de la luna es lo único que une a las razas de este mundo. Humanos, shinigamis, arrancar y hollow se mueven a su ritmo. Desde que existen los shinigamis, la luna escarlata es la que dicta el momento de las grandes decisiones y cambios. Los nuevos shinigamis son presentados en sociedad como tales, los humanos entregan sus ofrendas, los arrancar ascienden o descienden de categoría, y los hollow le aúllan buscando el consuelo a el instinto que les mueve. Los amos de los trece territorios se reúnen en el gran salón de Yamamoto-sama, y Aizen trae alguno de sus hijos para presentarlo en sociedad. La línea que permite la coexistencia entre ambas razas es tan delgada como un cabello.<p>

"Yoruichi-sama, Kuchiki-sama ha venido a escoltarla a la ceremonia."

Yoruichi se levanto de su tina de purificación y recibió la toalla para secarse el cuerpo de su fiel sirviente. Luego, se puso el kimono blanco que servía como ropa íntima y encima el decorado de sacerdotisa. Sin que Soi-fon se diera cuenta, introdujo entre los pliegues el abanico de Kisuke.

"Yoruichi-sama." Byakuya la saludo con su acostumbrada cortesía. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, conocía a ese joven muy bien y a veces le daba un poco de pena que tuviera que reprimirse tanto. Se lamento por el amor trágico que había tenido su antiguo aprendiz. "Se ve que goza de buena salud."

"Muchas gracias, Kuchiki-dono," lo saludó ella, buscando aflojar la tensión "¿Ya llegaron todos los señores?"

"Sólo falta la llegada de Aizen-san," respondió el, caminando a su lado, y Soi-fon detrás de ellos "envió un mensajero disculpándose de no poder asistir a la ceremonia. En su lugar, asistirá su segundo puesto, Hinamori-san."

Yoruichi asintió, meditando al respecto. Hinamori había cambiado tanto desde que fue introducida… no se parecía en nada a la joven que había conocido cuando vivía con Kisuke. Se había convertido en una eficaz shinigami, pero a veces sus ojos brillaban con la malicia propia de un hollow.

"¡Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo ya había cumplido diez años y llevaba viviendo entre los shinigamis casi cinco. Había crecido bastante, era un niño delgado aunque fuerte, su cabello era una ensortijada melena naranja, los ojos de un brillante chocolate y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Vestía un uniforme de shinigami y en su brazo izquierdo, el del corazón, una insignia con el escudo del escuadrón que lo había adoptado. Llevaba el ceño fruncido en muchas ocasiones, y a su lado siempre su avatar, el gran lobo Zangetsu. Normalmente, Renji no estaba demasiado lejos, aunque sabía que Byakuya lo enviaba en misiones con frecuencia.

"Ichi-kun" lo recibió ella con una sonrisa. Ichigo se detuvo resoplando a pocos pasos de ella, y tardo unos minutos en recuperar el aliento, era cómico verle el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor.

"Kurosaki-kun" le reprendió Byakuya "esa no es forma de dirigirse a la suprema sacerdotisa, ni manera de saludarle. ¿Dónde está Abarai?"

"Renji estaba reunido con otros segundo puesto. Me había dejado en un salón pero me aburrí."

"¿Qué maneras son esas? Saluda primero."

Ichigo se mordió la lengua, y se inclinó un poco desganado ante Yoruichi.

"Buenas noches, Yoruichi-sama. Me alegra verle gozar de tan buen aspecto."

Yoruichi rio por lo bajo "Muchas gracias, Ichi. Has crecido mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

"_Y también tu Zangetsu_." Dijo Schrödinger, trepando al hombro de su ama.

"¡Ah, es Schrödinger!" observó Ichigo, fascinado de ver al otro avatar.

"¿Qué hace un avatar aquí?" inquirió Soi-fon "Solo está permitido el avatar de la sacerdotisa en el encuentro, además del avatar de los nuevos shinigamis que serán presentados. Este niño aun no ha sido iniciado."

Byakuya miró severamente a Ichigo. Levanto una mano y una mariposa infernal se formo entre sus dedos. "Llévale este mensaje a Abarai: si desea que asistas al encuentro, debe dejar en un sitio permitido a tu avatar, o regresarte con Rikichi a nuestro territorio."

"¡Pero… Byakuya-sama!"

Zangetsu gruñó y Yoruichi sintió pena por el niño "Lo siento, Ichi. Pero no has sido iniciado, y en este encuentro se evita la presencia de avatares o zanpakutou para que no se produzca un choque de presencias."

Ichigo ocultó los ojos bajo su flequillo, con la cara roja de sentimientos contenidos, y la mariposa infernal se posó en su cabello.

"Vete ya, Kurosaki." Ordenó Byakuya, e Ichigo desapareció rápidamente sin dar una reverencia.

"Pero que niño más insolente…" se quejó Soi-fon.

* * *

><p>La luna era rosada, pero con los sakura en flor, el aire estaba más cargado de rojo y parecía que el agua del estanque de las adivinaciones estaba teñida de rojo. Por un momento, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yoruichi, como si un mal presagio quisiese hacerse presente. Se llevo la mano entre las prendas, sintiendo el abanico en ellas.<p>

"¿Yoruichi-sama? ¿Se siente bien?" los ojos de Soi-fon estaban cargados de preocupación.

"No me pasa nada. Schrödinger" el avatar en forma de gato saltó de su hombro y caminó delante suyo, hasta meterse en el estanque sin siquiera hundirse en el agua. Se produjeron unas ondas ligeras hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, con Schrödinger en el medio, perfectamente quieto y los ojos dorados destellando en la oscuridad. La voz de los otros shinigamis reunidos alrededor, esperando que la ceremonia comenzara le llego a los oídos y una ligera brisa sacudió los sakura, desprendiendo pétalos que planearon hasta sus pies.

'No pasa nada. Es sólo que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Kisuke, y eso me pone sensible.'

Yoruichi avanzó hasta el estanque y se quitó sus getta, dejando que el agua le besara los pies frescamente. Hizo una reverencia a la luna y a Schrödinger, luego a los shinigamis allí reunidos y comenzó a recitar un antiguo mantra, a medida que danzaba sobre el agua en armonía con Schrödinger. Todos los asistentes mantenían educado silencio, y Yoruichi sentía sus miradas en ella: miradas poderosas, diferentes a las humanas. La curiosidad de Ichigo, todavía un poco enfadado, era refrescante en aquella solemnidad extrema.

'Kisuke… te amo… y te extraño… cuánto me hubiera gustado darte un hijo… hubiera sido igual que Ichigo, estoy segura de ello….'

'_Concéntrate.'_

Estuvo a punto de hundirse en el agua al errar el paso. Finalmente, se detuvo en el centro.

"Y ahora, por favor, que se acerque a dar sus respetos el aspirante a líder del décimo territorio: Hitsugaya Toushirou."

El joven shinigami era un niño bonito. Lo escoltó un pequeño tramo su segundo puesto, Matsumoto Rangiku. El joven de cabellos blancos tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, y caminaba con toda la solemnidad de un león. Se detuvo en la orilla del estanque para inclinarse ante ella respetuosamente.

"Muéstranos tu shikai."

Toushirou desenvainó su zanpakutou y la levantó sobre tu cabeza

"Cabalga sobre los cielos helados, Hyorinmaru." Recitó.

Los copos de nieve se balancearon al compás de los pétalos de sakura, y de la zanpakutou de Toushirou se elevó una forma hielo cristalizada con apariencia de dragón. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y se tiñeron de rosado, mientras Hyorinmaru levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba. Más cristales de nieve comenzaron a caer.

'_Sorprendente. Con tan poco tiempo, ya tiene suficiente poder como para afectar el clima.'_ Observó Schrödinger_. 'Hyorinmaru es aún joven, pero madurará en un gran dragón de hielo con el tiempo suficiente. Veo nobleza y orgullo en el corazón de su amo, al igual que valor y pureza. Yo le apruebo.'_

"Hemos leído el reflejo de la luna en el estanque. Hemos visto la danza de los pétalos en el viento. Hemos visto cabalgar por los cielos a Hyorinmaru. Nosotros declaramos que es digno del cargo de shinigami y del título que pretende." Declaró Yoruichi, y los vítores se elevaron de los asistentes. "Sed bienvenido, señor del décimo territorio."

Toushirou le ofreció una sonrisa un poco cohibida y llamó a Hyorinmaru de regreso a su lado. Las nubes se disiparon del cielo y entonces Yoruichi notó que el agua del estanque ya no tenía un ligero tinte rosa.

Ahora era color de la sangre, y la luna apareció como una hoz desgarrando el cielo y la tierra.


	10. I:10 GRIMMJOW

**Nebelstreif: _El rastro de la niebla  
><em>**_Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia está basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**NOTA:** Agregué el Nº de capitulo al título de cada uno, porque se repiten puntos de vista, y el sistema me rechazaba capítulos con títulos iguales…

* * *

><p><strong>GRIMMJOW<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde que había descubierto el placer del sexo, no había un día en que Grimmjow evitaba el perdérselo. Tras su ascensión como espada, y posterior asignación a número seis, Yylforte demostró ser un sirviente eficiente y leal. La primera noche de su designación, apareció en su cama y se rindió ante su rey. Al principio le dio cierta reticencia tener su iniciación sexual con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero por fortuna descubrió que Yylforte era excelente en conseguir ponerlo cómodo y darle el mayor placer que era posible.<p>

La verdad es que tenía muchos arrancar privaron dispuestos a ofrecerle satisfacción, aun después de que Yylforte se convirtiera en su fracción. Por ejemplo, Cirucci, una bella ejemplar de oscuro cabello, le había dado el gusto de descubrir los placeres del cuerpo femenino, mientras que Yylforte le enseñó cómo era dominar a alguien de su propio sexo, y con Grimmjow podía ser casi el animal que era cuando su alma se unía a Pantera. Yylforte no le reclamaba por ser rudo hasta casi llegar a la brutalidad en el lecho, ni le reclamaba por caricias post orgasmo, como descubrió que a Cirucci le gustaba, al igual que escuchar frases cursis al oído. Y para ser sinceros, no entendía a las mujeres, a pesar de que una exuberante mujer como Neru fue su madre, pero ella nunca le pidió que fuese cursi.

Pantera le lamió la frente cuando se incorporó en el lecho, donde Yylforte aún yacía, completamente exhausto. Los cortes de su cuerpo ya estaban sanando, y el sudor ya se le había secado. Sólo quedaban algunos rastros de semen, y el olor a sexo en el lecho revuelto. Por suerte, su rubia fracción se encargaba de que todo quedase impecable luego de despertarse.

Su relación con los demás espadas no había cambiado demasiado, salvo que el anterior temor de su niñez se había tornado de una simple incompatibilidad a un absoluto desprecio, entre los cuales se destacaba su odio hacia la quinta. Despreciaba a esa mantis tuerta y su perro faldero, que no perdía tiempo en indicarle su sitio como superior y que había sido capaz de gozar "_de las tetas de Nelleil_". La primera pelea fue detenida a tiempo de que llegase a dejar alguno desmembrado, pero no disminuyo en su desprecio a la quinta. No le había molestado que le dijese semejante cosa sobre Neru, había sido el modo, entre lascivo y perverso con el cual se había expresado, lo que le había molestado a Grimmjow. Neru le había comentado que había tenido algo con Nnoitora una vez, _"antes de que la locura lo tomara por completo."_

Sin embargo, con quien se llevaba peor era con la Cuarta, Ulquiorra. A pesar de haber crecido parte de su niñez a su lado, y haber sido enseñado por éste, poco después de convertirse a arrancar y ser elevado a sexta espada, su relación cambió drásticamente. Le era imposible descifrar a ese extraño personaje de y su avatar: Ulquiorra parecía que carecía de la habilidad de emitir emoción alguna, y aparentemente, también de juicio propio, ya que todo era según "_lo ordena Aizen-sama_". Despreciaba a Ulquiorra, su mirada vacía de ojos de vidrio verde, su excesiva pleitesía para con Aizen, y, por sobre todo, aquella mirada desdeñadora que le daba cada vez que se cruzaban, como si Grimmjow no fuese más que un gato callejero que ahora ya había perdido lo que lo hacía interesante y solo estaba para hacer bulto, al cual le debía sólo lástima. Ulquiorra lo superaba en categoría, en conocimientos y en fuerza, pero eso no era le molestaba, lo encabronaba el ser tratado como un inútil y un débil, cuando Grimmjow estaba perfectamente consciente de que no lo era. Y que Murciélago le siseara _"basura_" al oído cada vez que se cruzaban tampoco ayudaba a que se llevasen bien.

"_Ulquiorra siempre ha sido así, desde su nacimiento." Le contó Yylforte "Aizen-sama fue quien le diseñó ese carácter, ya que simboliza el vacío. Es sólo una cáscara, sin emociones, deseos o aspiraciones. Es el número cuatro, y en japonés, el cuatro, shi, es la muerte, el vacío, el fin."_

"_¿Seguro que es por eso?" preguntó, mientras Yylforte le soltaba los pantalones "A mi parece que es porque no coge…"_

_Yylforte esbozó una sonrisa cómplice antes de tomar el miembro de Grimmjow entre sus hábiles manos._

"_Quién sabe… nunca supe de que tuviera un amante… Aizen-sama se sirve de cualquier arrancar que esté a su servicio según su deseo…"_

Grimmjow tomó un baño rápido y se vistió con su atuendo usual: la chaqueta corta, los pantalones blancos. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y acarició ausentemente la parte de máscara de hollow que ahora llevaba en el rostro, pero todavía le faltaba obtener el hoyo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que sucedería cuando su corazón fuese devorado por otro hollow u arrancar, y Aizen se veía interesado en escoger a un arrancar a que desempeñara ese papel. Debería ser alguno de los cinco que estaban por encima suyo, y la verdad, solo esperaba que no le tocase con Nnoitora o Ulquiorra. Si al menos estuviese Neru, dejaría que ella le comiese el corazón sin oponerse.

"_Que el corazón sea devorado por alguien en quien confías, o incluso amas, garantiza que la desesperación será mucho más intensa en tu alma, y ello contribuirá a que el instinto de preservación del hollow en que te convertirás será mayor. No estamos hablando de entregar solo tu corazón, es una pérdida de uno mismo, y es algo que sólo se consigue por medio de una traición."_

Aizen-sama lo había convocado para una reunión, al igual que el resto. Le fastidiaba tener que sentarse y escuchar como un animal entrenado a su domador, pero era preferible a estar fuera de los espadas.

"Como sabrán, dentro de pocos días será la luna roja, y ha llegado el momento en que diga cuál de mis apreciados espada me acompañará. Como ya saben casi todos, quien me acompañe deberá dejar a su avatar aquí, ya que es un requisito exigido por la sociedad de almas para que un arrancar visite los dominios de los shinigami." Los ojos de Aizen recorrieron atentamente la sala, hasta posarse en los de Grimmjow, quien no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío "Mi querido Sexta espada, creo que nunca te has cruzado con los shinigamis, ¿verdad? Todos mis otros arrancar ya han, más o menos, tenido algún encuentro con ellos. Sí, creo que serás quien mejor aprovechará de este encuentro."

"Aizen-sama," interrumpió Ulquiorra, con su usual tono sin vida "sin desear ofenderle, creo que escoger a la sexta espada es un despropósito. Conociendo su vulgar comportamiento-"

"_Basura_" siseó Murciélago en el hombro de su amo, y Pantera le enseñó los dientes.

"-me atrevo a decir que es mayor la posibilidad de dañar vuestra reputación a sacar provecho alguno de este evento tan particular."

"¡¿Pero quién pensás que sos, opinando así?" rugió Grimmjow, ya harto de ser visto por debajo. Iba a ajustar las cosas en ese mismo momento.

"Basta." la voz de Aizen resonó en la sala, junto con su oscuro reiatsu "Ulquiorra, comprendo tus palabras, pero también conozco a la sexta espada, y comprendo su forma de ser, algo que te es imposible de evaluar. Y si bien no creo que tu juicio sea poco fiable, deseo ver la reacción de los shinigamis a la primera espada nacida de un humano." Aizen sonrió maliciosamente a Grimmjow, quien tuvo que bajar la mirada, temeroso.

* * *

><p>Dejar a Pantera atrás había sido lo peor de todo. Era como dejar la mitad de su alma atrás, y sentirse completamente indefenso, tal como un recién nacido en el mundo. Aizen y Grimmjow subieron a un carro no demasiado ostentoso – a los otros shinigamis no les agradaba los despliegues de fastuosidad material, según le explicó su señor – para que los llevara al primer territorio de los shinigamis, donde se desarrollaría el encuentro de los trece lideres. Primero se realizaría la ceremonia de la luna, donde se alzaría al nuevo señor del decimo territorio, pero ellos no asistirían.<p>

"Esa sacerdotisa puede ser complicada." Fue todo lo que Aizen dijo al respecto.

Los shinigamis le parecieron patéticos, a pesar de su estado. Pocos tenían un reiatsu del cual debería preocuparse, y solo se trataba de los trece señores y algunos de sus segundos puestos y otros shinigamis, pero aún así era un porcentaje mínimo. La mayoría lo evitaba, temerosos de él, y Grimmjow estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por esto.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso que tienes en la cara?"

La pregunta lo descolocó completamente. Grimmjow se había sentado bajo un sakura para observar la luna, y al mirar más arriba se encontró con el rostro infantil de un chico de cabello naranja.

"No eres un shinigami… no vistes igual, y no te sientes de la misma manera." Agregó el niño.

"No me compares con esa basura. Yo soy un Arrancar. Soy Grimmjow, la sexta espada."

Grimmjow se volvió para ver al niño con mayor atención. Vestía como shinigami, se veía como tal, pero su olor y su reiatsu se sentían distintos, era un gusto en el paladar entre sabroso y tentador. Tenía un rostro relativamente bonito para un niño varón.

"Yo soy Ichigo." Le dijo el niño de cabellos naranjas, sin inquietarse por su figura.

"¿Frutilla?" rió Grimmjow, a lo que el chico le dio una patada "¡Pedazo de…!"

"¡No me llamo frutilla! ¡Significa 'un guardián', maldita sea!"

Grimmjow cogió a Ichigo del cuello y lo levantó sin problemas "Mira, pendejo: no me aguanto esas idioteces demasiado bien, así que no me provoques." Grimmjow acercó la nariz a los cabellos del niño, el sabroso aroma le penetró la nariz y le embargó el interior. Percibió bajo su mano la sangre palpitante y su agudo oído escuchó "_tu-tum, tu-tum_". Ese chico era un humano.

Lo miró a los ojos y se enfrentó a un par de orbes chocolate que lo miraban sin miedo, desafiantes. Eso le gustó. Comenzó a analizar el resto del niño: era delgado aunque no frágil, esbelto. Un pañuelo atado al brazo izquierdo con un emblema… seguro era la marca del shinigami que lo estaba criando. Volvió a acercar la nariz, esta vez al cuello y resopló. Notó que la piel se le ponía de gallina y Grimmjow no pudo evitar darle una lamida, a lo que Ichigo respondió con un respingo y un grito ahogado. Decidió soltarlo, ya que estaba comenzando a asfixiarse.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas, tosiendo. Grimmjow aprovechó a arrancarle el pañuelo.

"¡Da… cof... dame eso!" chilló el niño, mientras se secaba la saliva del cuello.

"¿El emblema de qué territorio es este?"

"Se… seis…" respondió Ichigo, consiguiendo incorporarse.

Seis… como él. Grimmjow rió para sus adentros, nunca hubiera esperado hacerse con semejante botín.

Ichigo lo miró, aprensivo. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera, seguramente era la mascota malcriada de los shinigamis.

"¿Qué tanto temes? Acaso no sabes que somos iguales, tú y yo?" Grimmjow avanzo hacia a Ichigo, consiguiendo arrinconarlo contra un sakura. Ichigo lo miraba fijamente, la respiración agitada, los músculos tensos, era un conejito asustado, y Grimmjow saboreaba su miedo, junto con su exquisito aroma joven.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo." Dijo Ichigo, sin perder su aplomo, aunque el miedo era evidente en sus movimientos.

"Yo fui humano hasta hace poco tiempo. Fui criado por los arrancar, hasta que maduré lo suficiente y me convirtieron. A mi también me dijeron que era especial…" Grimmjow deslizó un dedo descuidadamente por la mejilla de Ichigo, consiguiendo hacerle brotar sangre, Ichigo contuvo el aliento "que era verdaderamente amado…" Grimmjow se llevó el dedo manchado de sangre a la nariz, percibiendo su aroma y luego la lamió lascivamente, sin dejar de observar las reacciones del niño. Ichigo lo miraba con los ojos amplios, apretando los puños, entre asustado y absorto "Y, ¿sabes qué descubrí? Que sólo somos peones en el juego de los que están por encima de nosotros… ellos escogen nuestros destinos, y se deshacen de nosotros a su antojo… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te entregaron tus padres, fuiste elegido de tu cuna…?"

"¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver contigo!" exclamó Ichigo "¡Mis papás murieron! ¡Renji me salvó de morir en la nieve!"

Grimmjow rió de buena gana, no podía creer que ese niño fuese tan crédulo "¿Y quién mató a tus padres? Porque estoy seguro que no fue una muerte natural… seguramente los shinigamis les mataron..."

"¡No fueron los shinigamis! ¡No sabes nada!" Ichigo lo golpeó con fuerza con sus puños, y gimió de dolor. Sus manos habían dado con la protección de hierro de la piel de Grimmjow, y seguramente se había herido gravemente la mano, que se las sostenía conteniendo sus gemidos de dolor. Por alguna extraña razón, eso lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

"Déjame ver…"

"¡No!" gruñó el niño y consiguió escabullírsele. Grimmjow lo dejó ir, se lo cruzaría nuevamente, de eso estaba seguro: ya había captado su esencia, y probado su exquisito sabor. Ese aspirante a shinigami seria suyo.

"Esos son deseos bastantes conflictivos" Grimmjow se volvió a ver a la persona que le había hablado. La cara de Momo Hinamori se dejó ver bajo la sonrosada luz "Te gustó ese niño, pero, ¡vaya! Ya tiene dueño… Padre no querrá que le causes problemas…"

"Aizen-sama no tiene porqué preocuparse. Yo puedo escoger la presa que desee, y ese chico, aunque marcado, no ha sido tomado. Se lo queda quien lo tome, esa es la ley."

"Efectivamente… pero a los shinigamis les gusta que sea una elección voluntaria, no algo que se toma por la fuerza."

Una brisa sacudió los sakuras, haciendo remolinos de pétalos que danzaron entre ambos. Era un espectáculo hermoso, que hasta Grimmjow era incapaz de ver sin sentirse admirado.

_**Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest du nicht,  
><strong>__**Was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht?  
><strong>__**Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind!  
><strong>__**In rürren Blättern säuselt der Wind –**_

_-Padre mío, padre mío, ¿no escuchas  
><em>_las promesas que el rey de los Elfos me hace?  
><em>_-Estate en paz, tranquilo, hijo mío:  
><em>_Es que al mover las hojas secas murmura el viento._

"Me sorprendes" dijo Momo, sinceramente admirada "No creí que conocieras ERLKÖNIG. Es uno de mis poemas predilectos de los humanos. En especial su final."

_**Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,  
><strong>__**Er hält in Armen das äschzende Kind,  
><strong>__**Erriecht den Hof mit Mühe und Not:  
><strong>__**In seinen Armen das Kind war tot.**_

Recitó Momo, y Grimmjow agregó la traducción:

_Se estremece el padre, cabalga veloz,  
><em>_lleva entre sus brazos al niño doliente,  
><em>_y llega a su casa con grande fatiga;  
><em>_en sus brazos el niño estaba muerto._

"Es curioso," dijo ella, luego de asentir ante la correcta traducción de Grimmjow "suena a una traducción que hizo Ulquiorra hace tiempo."


	11. I: 11 TOUSHIROU

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**NOTA:** Muchas gracias por los maravilloso reviews, ¡se los agradezco de corazón! Advierto lo siguiente: ahora me puse a leer mucho _Shizaya_ (o Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara de la serie _**Durarara!**_), y de verdad me gusta ese fandom… que no quiere decir que abandone éste, no me siento lista para escribir al respecto de aquél (peeero puede colarse algo). Por cierto, quizás aquí las cosas vayan un tanto rápidas…

**NOTA 2**: La demora no ha sido intencional. Este capítulo lleva dos semanas listo, pero me tuve un problema con mi línea telefónica, después estuve pintando mi habitación, y después, de que se reparó mi línea, no funcionaba mi conexión de internet… hoy ya se arregló todo.

* * *

><p><strong>TOUSHIROU<strong>

* * *

><p>La luna carmesí era más hermosa de lo que Toushirou imaginó. Había esperado una luna llena, un poco distinta, pero el espectáculo de la luna y los cerezos en flor le hacia percibir un mundo diferente, algo más allá de la realidad que podía percibir. Sí, el mismo ya no era un simple ser humano, ahora era un shinigami, más espíritu que carne, más muerto que vivo, pero, aun así, difícilmente más mágico que la lluvia que periódicamente caía del cielo. Era algo más del mismo plano, pero, bajo aquella luz, ante los ojos dorados de la sacerdotisa, todo era distinto, casi verdaderamente mágico. Hyorinmaru susurraba en su alma, acariciaba sus manos, abrazaba su cuerpo, dándole alas de cristal de hielo, con la promesa de alcanzar los cielos. Toushirou se sentía volar, volar alto en éxtasis, mientras los copos de nieve se confundían con los pétalos sonrosados. El estanque de agua, extrañamente, no fue afectado, y tragaba como una boca roja la nieve y los pétalos. Toushirou descendió al suelo, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y la luna por un momento pareció un delgado colmillo rojo, que Toushirou no pudo negar era hermoso.<p>

"Ha sido maravilloso, Hitsugaya." La voz de Jushirou Ukitake lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. A su lado, su antiguo padre adoptivo le servía una copa de sake. Junto a Jushirou estaba Kyouraku, y al mirar a su otro lado estaba Matsumoto, ligeramente ruborizada por el alcohol. Al poco tiempo se apartó, diciendo que había alguien a quien debía ver. "Ella ha cuidado muy bien de ti. Me alegro."

Matsumoto había sido la encargada de entregar su sangre para convertir a Toushirou en shinigami, luego de que fuese atacado por Kusaka. Toushirou aún tenia problemas para recordar esa noche, la piel se le ponía de gallina y su control sobre Hyorinmaru flaqueaba cada vez que lo intentaba. Kyouraku convirtió a Jushirou en shinigami a su vez, y por ese motivo hoy compartían el sake en su honor.

"Eres su orgullo, Toushirou-kun." rió Kyouraku, cruzando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ukitake, quien a su vez le sonrió. Toushirou aceptó el elogio y miró alrededor: todos los señores habían asistido, algunos los conocía de vista y otros eran completos desconocidos.

"¿Me disculpan? Necesito estirar las piernas."

Los otros señores asintieron y no tardaron en proseguir con su mutuo cortejo. Habían esperado más de veinte años para ello, así que nadie podía decirles algo al respecto. Toushirou caminó por los pasillos de la sala, y encontró la salida al jardín, separado de la construcción por una baranda. La luna ya estaba menos roja, ligeramente rosada, y la tormenta de Hyorinmaru ya se había disipado por completo. La noche era tranquila, sin sonidos naturales más que el bullicio de los festejantes, que difícilmente extrañarían su ausencia.

"Ha sido algo maravilloso, joven señor del décimo territorio."

Toushirou se volvió bruscamente, llevando la mano por instinto a la empuñadura de Hyorinmaru. A pocos pasos de él, encontró a una figura menuda, de cabellos oscuros recogidos en un rodete cubierto por una tela, ojos castaño oscuro, piel tersa y una sonrisa dulce. Era una joven mujer de rostro bonito, con el típico uniforme de segundo puesto. Hizo una reverencia que Toushirou correspondió, y la joven decidió presentarse.

"No hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos," ella hizo una reverencia y dio unos pasos hacia él "soy Momo Hinamori, segundo puesto del quinto señor, Sosuke Aizen. Espero que no crea que estoy adulándole en exceso, pero ver a su Hyorinmaru ha sido en verdad algo... espectacular."

Toushirou sintió las mejillas encendérsele, y algo revolvérsele en el estomago. La joven era agradable, pero había algo en ella que le inquietaba. Su sonrisa era perfecta, ni excesiva ni demasiado fria, sus ademanes correctos, su elocuencia intachable. Era como ver… a una muñeca perfecta.

"¿Me ha escuchado?"

Toushirou por segunda vez se descubrió absorto.

"Discúlpeme. He tenido un día muy largo."

"No lo dudo," dijo ella, sonriéndole nuevamente, pero algo destelló en sus ojos oscuros "Shirou-chan es aún demasiado joven."

Toushirou se mordió la lengua. Ella era mucho más antigua y de un rango mayor que él, así que debía aceptar sus palabras sin demostrar rechazo.

"¿Shirou-chan? Momo-chan, le creía más imaginativa." otra voz surgió de la oscuridad del pasillo. La esbelta figura de un señor, con cabello plateado, se dejó ver. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios en una fina y afilada sonrisa. "Aunque, en este caso, creo que es bastante acertado, considerando lo poco creativa que es."

"Ichimaru-sama," siseó Momo, haciendo una reverencia. Toushirou lo observó, si Momo usaba el honorifico "sama" debía de tratarse de otro señor "¿padre no lo buscaba?"

"No, Aizen-han no requiere de mis servicios a jordana completa." repuso el otro, cruzándose de brazos, su sonrisa nunca flaqueando "Mis disculpas por no presentarme, señor capitán del décimo. Mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru, señor del tercer territorio." Gin y Toushirou intercambiaron reverencias.

"Es un gusto conocerle. Por favor, sea amable conmigo. (**1**)" Toushirou miró al rostro directamente del otro, y pudo sentir… algo. Inquietante… y a la vez tentador.

"Creo que Izuru-san le buscaba." intervino Momo, sin disimular su ofuscación.

"¿Izuru-kun? Debe estar rechazando nuevamente la propuesta de Hisagi-han. Pero creo que Aizen-han en verdad os busca."

Momo hizo una mueca, haciendo aun más evidente su rechazo por el señor del tercero. Pero ella era un segundo puesto, y debía obedecer a aquellos superiores y más antiguos que ella. Con poco disimulada furia, se despidió de los dos y desapareció.

"Ah, es agradable, ¿verdad?" dijo Gin, apoyando las huesudas manos en la barandilla que dividía el pasillo del jardín. "A veces es mejor estar lejos de todo, al menos un momento, sin moscas revoloteando."

"No creo que sea la forma más adecuada de referirse a una señorita, menos a un segundo puesto." Dijo Toushirou, acompañándolo.

"¿Ah?" Gin giró la cabeza y lo miró con un gesto incrédulo "¿Pensó que me refería a Momo-chan? Ella es cualquier cosa menos una mosca… más bien un mosquito."

Toushirou miró sorprendido aquel rostro, que pocos momentos atrás mostró una fiereza inaudita, y que ahora cambiado por algo similar a ironía. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ah, tiene sentido del humor, señor del décimo. Eso es bueno, y mejor, ya que pocas personas comprenden mi humor." Dijo Gin.

"No me llame así," dijo Toushirou, un tanto cohibido "me gusta más ser llamado por mi nombre."

"¿Hitsugaya-han? Pero suena muy serio…" se lamentó teatralmente el otro, y Toushirou no pudo menos que sonreírle otra vez "¿Qué tal Shirou-chan?"

"No soy un niño, Ichimaru-sama." resopló Toushirou.

Una mano delgada le tomó el mentón.

"No… Toushirou… eres algo mucho más de lo que crees…"

Toushirou se encontró con dos irises brillantes ante él, inteligentes, honestas, deseosas… y hambrientas. No era la primera vez que lo miraban con deseo, pero era la primera vez que le gustaba.

"_Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza,"_ pensó el joven shinigami _"recién le conozco…"_

Hyorinmaru gruñó dentro de su cabeza, consiguiendo que su mente se despabilara. Se liberó de la mano de Gin y busco algo que cortara con esa atracción que repentinamente había surgido entre ellos.

"¿Quién es Izuru?"

Gin cerró sus ojos, obviamente molesto por el rechazo. Se pasó una mano por sus finos cabellos de plata y lanzó un suspiro. "Es mi segundo."

"Ah."

Toushirou volvió a mirar la luna. De golpe, estar los dos allí, solos, se había transformado en una situación incómoda, y no sabía el porqué.

"_Porque lo deseas, por eso._" siseó Hyorinmaru "_Al menos, sé sincero con tus impulsos, deseas a este hombre. Y no tiene nada de malo desear a otro, y saberse deseado._"

"Bueno," dijo Gin, tomándose de la barandilla y estirándose cual gato "creo que debo regresar. Izuru suele ponerse inquieto cuando no sabe donde estoy."

"Ichimaru-sama…"

"Por favor," Gin lo miró "si te digo por tu nombre, al menos llámame por el mío, es bastante fácil, por cierto."

Toushirou enfrentó aquel rostro. Su garganta estaba seca, un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda y un extraño calor en el pecho, al igual que algo se revolvía en su estómago. Apretó los puños y dejó que su instinto le guiase.

Los labios de Gin eran suaves, un poco fríos, pero pronto le correspondieron. Los brazos de Toushirou sufrieron un poco al estirarse en busca del cuello del otro, Gin era casi el doble de su estatura. Las delgadas manos de Gin lo tomaron de la cintura y lo alzaron, de manera que las piernas de Toushirou quedaron a los lados de su cuerpo. Toushirou ahogo un gemido al sentir el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, sus manos tocarle las caderas y sujetarlo con fuerza, mientras la boca de Gin reclamaba la suya y le introducía la lengua. Toushirou puso las manos en los hombros del mayor, sintiendo lo huesudo que era y por un momento pensó si Gin no estaría enfermo.

"_Tonto, los shinigamis no enferman, se quedan como eran al ser cambiados."_

"¿Shirou-chan?"

Toushirou buscó recuperar el aliento, todo pasaba demasiado rápido, demasiado intenso. Apoyó la frente en el hombro del otro, sintiendo los brazos temblarle. Una de las manos de Gin soltó su cintura y le acarició la espalda, buscando calmarlo.

"Esto es una locura… apenas si lo conozco." Musitó Toushirou, sin evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo por su propia debilidad.

Gin lanzó una risita, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

"¿Acaso hace falta?"

La voz de Gin carecía de burla, sonaba extrañamente solemne contra su oído, en un tono íntimo que le deba escalofríos.

"Somos shinigamis, no nos manejamos con las leyes y los valores de los humanos corrientes. Desde que te convertiste en uno, has dejado de ser el niño que eras al momento de ser mordido." Gin le mordió el cuello, los agudos caninos perforaron la piel como si fiera papel, y pronto la sangre manó de la misma. La lengua de Gin recogió el liquido sin desperdiciarlo, y Toushirou se encontró gimiendo, extasiado "Si deseas algo, tómalo. Si desprecias algo, destrúyelo." Gin dejó su cuello, la herida ya se había cerrado. Toushirou volvió a mirarlo, en los ojos de Gin brillaba la lujuria y el desafío, "¿Eres capaz, pequeño?"

Toushirou se volvió a aferrar del cuello de Gin y acercó sus labios al mismo.

"Señor del tercer territorio, debería avergonzarse," la voz de Soi-fon rompió con el estado de comunión que había conseguido Toushirou con Gin "este sitio es para el recogimiento, no para sus actos veniales. Y con el señor recién admitido, nada más."

Gin colocó a Toushirou en el suelo, quien sintió sus mejillas arder._ ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo pude dar rienda suelta a semejante comportamiento, con alguien que desconozco totalmente? _

"Nos debemos separar, joven señor del décimo, pero volveremos a cruzarnos." Toushirou se percató que la voz de Gin volvía a adquirir ese tono insolente, la sonrisa de zorro otra vez se le posaba en los labios, era una máscara tan bien aplicada que se veía absolutamente natural "Eso, si lo desea."

Y sin decir más se marchó.

"Joven señor del décimo," le habló la asistente de Yoruichi "si bien lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes es asunto vuestro, me temo que es un acto altamente reprobable al ser llevado a cabo en este sitio consagrado; sin embargo, dada su poca edad como shinigami, me mantendré al margen, pero recuerde que una segunda vez no se le permitirá."

"Le agradezco su cortesía," respondió Toushirou, tratando de controlar su vergüenza "puede estar segura de que no se repetirá."

* * *

><p><strong>1 –<strong> los japoneses tienen por costumbre un "protocolo" de presentación cuando se conoce a alguien. La cortesía de la misma exige que tras decir el nombre propio, se termine diciendo "_douzo yoroshiku (onegai shimasu)_", que puede traducirle como "a su servicio", pero también se puede interpretar como un pedido de amabilidad de otros para con uno, como ser nuevo en una clase o trabajo, es decir, se pide que se tenga consideración en aquellas cosas que se ignore o comportamientos equívocos que lleven a malentendidos no intencionales (algo que se mantiene con los extranjeros normalmente).


	12. I:12 RENJI

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**AVISO:  
><strong> Si bien dije que no habría shota… advierto que aquí hay un poco. Pero quiero que entiendan mi opinión al respecto; para mí, no es un adulto propasándose de un menor (me parece algo aborrecible), sino, un menor descubriendo su cuerpo y su propia sexualidad, algo delicado para muchas personas, y más cuando el objeto de ese deseo es un adulto, quien, a su vez, desea a dicho niño (pero, si somos sinceros, las series de CLAMP tienen mucho de esto), y quien haya leído alguna novela de Anne Rice sabrá a qué me refiero, en sus libros los niños son seres casi "animales", experimentan el sexo como algo instintivo, sin la moralidad que ya posee el adulto (quien debe enseñarle a canalizar esa energía), y eso es lo que quise mostrar aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>RENJI<strong>

* * *

><p>Renji finalmente consiguió librarse de su señor cuando Rukia le pidió que hiciera una demostración de shodou (caligrafía), algo en lo que Byakuya Kuchiki demostraba una envidiable habilidad.<p>

Haber dejado a Zangetsu en la residencia en la base de la montaña lo había inquietado, era siempre mejor que Ichigo lo tuviese a su lado, especialmente cuando él no podía cuidarlo (que no eran pocas veces). Ikkaku le invito una copa, y trató de excusarse evitando dar motivo, pero Yumichika, la vanidosa compañía de Ikkaku, le sonrió con lascivia.

"Ah, ¿vas a buscar al cachorrito? Mira, tiene cierto encanto salvaje… yo que tu me apresuraría, anda una fiera suelta, y no me refiero a mi señor exactamente…"

Ikkaku, rojo por el alcohol, cruzó un brazo alrededor de Yumichika "Anda, vé a buscarlo. No hay nada peor que te roben lo que te pertenece por derecho, colega."

"¿A qué se refieren?"

Yumichika se acomodó elegantemente los cabellos, tornando los ojos sensualmente sin reparo "Aizen-sama trajo a su ultima adhesión a los espada… es un pantera hambrienta, y hemos notado que se ve muy interesada en tu cachorro."

Renji frunció el ceño y recordó a la espada que Aizen había decidido presentarles: un joven vigoroso, de marcada musculatura, sonrisa lujuriosa y mirada hambrienta. Destilaba orgullo y seducción, y Renji era consciente de que era muy atractivo ese tal Grimmjow. Pero él ya tenía a su rayito de sol, y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitase. Con largos pasos continuó su recorrido siguiendo el rastro de Ichigo, aunque él no era demasiado hábil en percibir reiatsu, pronto presintió que iba en el camino correcto. Vio al pasar frente a una puerta la solitaria figura del nuevo señor del décimo, y el aire el rastro de otra presencia más antigua. Pasó de largo, bajó escaleras iluminadas con faroles y se cruzó algunos sirvientes que le saludaban con respeto a su paso. Finalmente, sintió unos suspiros y en l oscuridad percibió, bajo una mesa alta, el brillo del cabello anaranjado.

"¿Ichi?"

"¿Renji?" la voz de Ichigo sonaba extrañamente quebrada, como si no solo lo acuciase el llanto, sino otra cosa. El reiatsu del niño estaba turbado, brillando alrededor suyo, y la mano de Renji sangró al tratar de acercársele. "No… no te acerques…"

Renji miro la pequeña herida cerrarse y con cuidado se acercó otro paso. Ichigo estaba obviamente perturbado por algo, y temía ser visto en semejante estado.

"Ichigo, cálmate, soy sólo yo." Renji se arrodilló para poder verlo mejor, y se encontró con Ichigo en cuclillas, con la cara escondida en las rodillas y los brazos apretados alrededor de estas. Solo podía verle la mata de cabellera naranja, que Renji adoraba acariciar.

"….."

"¿Qué has dicho? Ichigo, por favor, baja la guardia. Sabes que nunca te lastimaría, ni me molestaría contigo."

Los sollozos de Ichigo se hicieron mas claros al levantar la cabeza y limpiarse mocos y lagrimas con la manga de su kimono. Renji noto entonces la tela desgarrada y la insignia ausente, pero se contuvo en interrogarlo al respecto.

"Estoy sucio…"

Renji se quedo callado.

"Me… me tocó… me dijo que era solo una cosa… ¡me lamió la cara y se llevó la insignia…!" otra explosión de reaitsu rodeó al niño, y Renji tuvo que elevar el propio para compensarlo. No quería hacerlo, pero debería subirlo más para aturdir un poco al niño y que aflojara. "Renji…" finalmente Ichigo cedió y antes de dar con el suelo de madera Renji lo recibió en sus brazos. Ichigo temblaba de miedo, y se aferró con fuerza de shikahusho, ocultando la cara en los pliegues de la ropa. Las lagrimas empezaron a aflojar y Renji se quedo así un buen rato, con el niño en su regazo, sin saber que hacer más que sostenerlo.

"Renji…"

"¿Estás más tranquilo?" Ichigo asintió. "Bueno, ahora explícame bien qué pasó."

"Ese… el de pelo azul… Grimmjow… dijo que yo y él éramos iguales, dos juguetes de los que nos mantienen… me tomó del cuello y me arrancó la insignia del escuadrón, y después… después… me lamió la cara… nunca tuve tanto asco y miedo… me hizo acordar… cuando murió mamá…" Ichigo temblaba entre sus brazos "Me raspó la cara con la uña y se tomó mi sangre... tuve miedo, Renji. No quería que me vieran así, por eso me escondí. No quise… darte vergüenza…"

"Ichi..."

Ichigo levantó la cara de su pecho, las mejillas hinchadas, los ojos brillando llorosos, los labios húmedos, y Renji tuvo que moverse para que el niño no sintiera su miembro despertarse. _Mierda Renji, es un niño todavía y está aterrado de ofenderte, eres un degenerado por excitarte por ello…_

Ichigo lo dejó sin palabras con su siguiente acción: en un arrebato, apretó los labios contra los de Renji, en un torpe beso de principiante con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. Renji casi lo apartó de su lado, pero tuvo la mente lo suficientemente despierta como para no hacerlo. En lugar de ello, tomó a Ichigo de la cintura y esperó a que el niño se apartara, lo cual no tardo demasiado. Ichigo colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Renji y se apretó con fuerza contra él.

"No quiero… no quiero que otro me toque, Renji. Se sintió mal cuando ese tipo me sujetaba… me daba… no sé… asco… _miedo_. Pero cuando estoy con vos, estoy tranquilo… me gusta sentir tu calor."

"Ichigo, está bien que te haya disgustado. Todavía eres demasiado joven para hacer estas cosas…"

"¡Pero!" Ichigo se apartó un poco "¡¿No es para lo que me tienes? ¿Acaso no seré tuyo cuando llegue el momento?"

Renji analizó los ojos del niño: estaba asustado, pero ya no solo del encuentro con el arrancar, ahora lo que que se dejaba ver en sus orbes chocolate era el temor al rechazo. Ichigo tenía miedo de ser abandonado, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlo.

"Eso será," Renji sintió amargas las palabras "si de verdad deseas ser mío, cuando llegue ese momento."

"¿Cómo no lo sería? ¡Yo te quiero!"

Renji no pudo evitar reír ante la honesta expresión de Ichigo. Nadie expresaría con semejante franqueza sus sentimientos, pero este niño era eso, un niño, y no sabía como medir sus palabras a la hora de expresarse. Renji le acarició el rostro hinchado con cariño, suspirando y deseando que existiera una manera de que Ichigo creciera seis años en una noche.

"Nadie sabe lo que trae el futuro," dijo Renji "y que lo que sientas hoy, siga siendo igual mañana."

Ichigo hizo un puchero "Yo estoy seguro de que te voy a seguir queriendo… por eso, quiero que lo juremos con un beso."

"¡¿Qué?" Renji cayó de culo, ¿de verdad había escuchado bien?

"¡Que me des un beso! ¡Yo te di uno!"

Consciente de que no iba a poder escaparse de eso, asintió. Ichigo le apoyó las manos en los hombros y estiró un poco el cuello, poniendo los labios en el gesto de un beso. Renji le tomó con cuidado el mentón y lo miró un momento.

"No pongas la boca así, afloja los labios… eso. Cierra los ojos… bien." Colocó la otra mano en el hueco de la espalda de Ichigo y apoyó los labios en los suyos. Era un beso suave, sin la intención de presionar, sólo para que Ichigo se sintiera querido. Pero, al poco tiempo, Zabimaru comenzó a aullar en la mente de Renji, deseoso, hambriento. Renji atrajo más a sí mismo la calidez de Ichigo, el sabor de sus labios era muy dulce, y las lágrimas le daban un condimento especial al beso. Sin pensarlo, metió la lengua en la pequeña boca, recorriéndola sin reparos con la lengua. Ichigo gimió un poco de sorpresa por el accionar de Renji, pero se contuvo aferrándose con más fuerza a sus hombros. La mano de Renji que estaba en la espalda del menor comenzó a moverse, acariciándole los muslos por sobre la tela de los pantalones hakama. Ichigo trató de conseguir una posición más cómoda en el regazo de Renji, y decidió girarse un poco, quedando a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Renji, separándose del beso, e Ichigo soltó una exclamación. Renji sintió una deliciosa fricción contra su entrepierna y su duro miembro contra la misma. Instintivamente, Ichigo se frotó contra aquello, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, los ojos cerrados en un gesto relajado, y Renji no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo mientras el niño inconscientemente se masturbaba, totalmente ajeno a lo que los rodeaba. Renji le besó el cuello y lo lamió, probando el sudor y la piel virgen. Olió al arrancar, y antes de que se diera cuenta mordió la piel, marcando su territorio sin miramientos.

"¡Renji…!" fue una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y placer lo que oyó Renji en la voz de Ichigo, pero no pudo detenerse cuando la sangre mojó su lengua y se deslizo por su garganta. El cuerpo de Ichigo se estremeció en una convulsión y un gemido ahogado, para quedar totalmente fláccido en los brazos de Renji, quien por fin recuperaba la consciencia y limpiaba la sangre del cuello de Ichigo. Olio y sintió la primer eyaculación de su niño, y una mezcla entre vergüenza y orgullo le hizo un nudo en la garganta.


	13. I:13 ULQUIORRA

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

**Nota**: Agradezco que no hayan reportado el fic o me hayan lanzado piedras hasta la muerte. A veces uno escribe cosas incómodas, pero la historia lo exigía en ese momento. Muchas gracias my-sixteen-panics por tus palabras, y al respecto del GimmIchi, ahora no estoy segura.

* * *

><p><strong>ULQUIORRA<strong>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra no era de las personas que meditaran sobre el futuro o el pasado. Las cosas eran como eran en el momento llamado 'presente', la vida, un sinsentido donde lo único valido era la fuerza propia. Había renacido como Espada gracias al poder de su señor, a quien reconocía su superioridad y entregaba su lealtad desde entonces, pero no había dejado de ser el ente vacio de cuando había despertado como hollow en la oscuridad y tuvo que abrirse camino a la luz. Si alguien destronase a Aizen, seguramente bajaría la cabeza ante esa persona. No comprendía aquellos débiles quienes, "dando lo mejor de sí mismos", hacían cosas sin sentido, tales como enfrentarse a aquellas situaciones que les superaban y en las que fallaban miserablemente, para terminar pidiendo clemencia o quejándose de que la vida les era injusta. No era así, la vida era algo azaroso, sin dibujos morales con los cuales los humanos disfrazaban su propia flaqueza. Un vacío.<p>

"Ulquiorra-san, mira." los ojos de Neliel siempre habían sido interesantes. Grandes y brillantes de emociones, la Espada numero Tres era la única con la cual mantenía lo que otros llamaban una "relación cercana", especialmente desde que rompió con la Octava, Nnoitora Gilga. Ulquiorra se le acercó con cierta natural curiosidad, Neliel era una fuente de información útil. Alrededor de ella, los dos únicos miembros de su fracción iban y venían, mientras ella miraba con una sonrisa algo que cargaba en brazos, envuelto en una tela algo sucia y raída de color pardo.

"Acércate, ven." Le ordenó ella con suavidad.

Ulquiorra se aproximó a ver qué tanto se traía la Tercera, y se quedó muy sorprendido en su sitio. Había un pequeño humano en los brazos de ella, retorciéndose un poco, tratando de despertarse. El cabello era de color azul cielo y la piel blanca rosada, oliendo a orina, tierra, heces, a sangre, a vida fresca.

"Una cría de humano." Dijo Ulquiorra al terminar de evaluarle "¿Vas a comerla? Me interesaría probarle también."

"¡No!" exclamo ella, cubriendo al pequeño ser con su brazo, y elevando su reiatsu, agresiva "Es mío. Es mi hijo."

"Eso no tiene sentido. Los arrancar no podemos tener descendencia, y, aunque así fuese, es imposible parir de un momento al otro una cría." Respondió, sin comprender el repentino accionar de la hembra.

Neliel lo miró como solía hacerlo cuando decía algo que ella no entendía, o algo que sonaba estúpido.

"Siempre diciendo cosas raras tú." Dijo ella con un suspiro y bajando la guardia "Iban a matarlo, es la ofrenda de los dioses. Mira, tiene un avatar que nació con él." Neliel levantó una sábana de la cama y Ulquiorra vio a Pantera por primera vez, pequeño, indefenso.

Murciélago no calló sus sentimientos.

"_Basura"_

"Tu avatar debe aprender a callarse" gruñó ella. El niño se revolvió entre sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar. "Tiene hambre, pobre niño mío" miro a uno de su fracción "¿Ya está su leche?"

Uno de los sirvientes le entregó la mamadera preparada y ella le dió de comer al niño, quien bebió ávidamente, colocando las pequeñas manos alrededor de la botella.

"Será muy bello y fuerte, mi niño" dijo ella cuando la leche se acabó y lo alzó en lo alto, dejando caer la tela que cubría al niño. Ulquiorra observó la desnudez del cuerpo infantil y la perfecta proporción de sus miembros, los pequeños dedos, la masculinidad apenas desarrollada.

"_Grimmjow."_

Pantera había alzado la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules y los del bebé eran del mismo color, azul cielo, que se posaron en los de Neliel para luego clavarse en los de Ulquiorra _"Grimmjow."_

Después de aquello, Ulquiorra no vio mucho al niño, ya que Neliel era muy cuidadosa de él, especialmente después de que la octava trató de forzar su ingreso a sus habitaciones, reclamando la sangre de Grimmjow, porque

"_Ha robado lo que por derecho es mío"._

Ulquiorra escuchó la pelea que duró horas, hasta que Neliel casi mata a la Octava de no ser porque Aizen-sama intervino. Permitió que Neliel conservara al niño, y prohibió que la Octava interviniese o se acercara a ellos permanentemente. El lazo de pareja que había unido a Neliel con Noitora había sido roto.

Ulquiorra normalmente trabajaba de informante para Aizen, yendo donde le indicaban, matando aquellos que debía y reportando todo gracias a su ojo. Cuando no tenía alguna misión, entrenaba o iba a la gran biblioteca de las noches, repleta de libros del suelo hasta el alto techo de cuantiosos textos en diversos idiomas. Allí estaba lejos de las inútiles discusiones o hedonísticas costumbres de los otros arrancar, y era lo único con lo cual conseguía algo similar a la satisfacción de lo que tanto había escuchado y leído. Al menos, hasta que el niño decidió hacerse su alumno, pasando tardes enteras a su lado, leyendo e interrumpiéndolo constantemente por su ignorancia, hasta que terminó bajándole un enorme diccionario de los estantes más altos para que dejara de molestarle tanto.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco una tarde, cuando Ulquiorra terminaba una traducción de un poema que había atraído su atención desde hacía tiempo y para el cual había aprendido alemán. Tras horas de ininterrumpido trabajo, se levantó de su sitio dado que le llamó la atención que Grimmjow no lo interrumpiera como ya era costumbre, dado que para esa hora solía largarse porque tenía hambre.

Lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el suelo, Pantera con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de su amo igualmente dormido. Ambos, amo y avatar, estaban totalmente indefensos, durmiendo inocentemente con la guardia baja. Murciélago descendió junto al rostro de Grimmjow y le tocó la mejilla, pero el niño no reaccionó para nada. El avatar en forma de diablillo se le acercó al cuello descubierto y abrió la boca, de la cual largos colmillos surgieron al igual que sus garras se hicieron más filosas. Cuando estaba a punto de morder, Ulquiorra lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué?" siseó Murciélago, viéndolo con aquellos ojos vacíos "Le deseamos. _Tenemos_ _hambre de él_. Está a nuestro alcance."

Ulquiorra no supo qué responderle a su avatar. Simplemente se inclinó y alzó al niño inconsciente entre sus brazos, mientras Pantera se irguió rápidamente y los miró con fijeza. Grimmjow se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, contento, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Por qué…?" murmuró Ulquiorra también. Algo confundido, caminó con Grimmjow en brazos hasta las habitaciones de la Tercera, la cual, con una sonrisa astuta, les dejó pasar. Ulquiorra dejó a Grimmjow en su cama. Ulquiorra se quedó esa tarde largo rato observando al niño humano, tratando de descifrar algo que jamás había sentido antes.

"Si lo deseas, puede ser tuyo a su debido tiempo." Le dijo ella, como si comprendiera todo lo que Ulquiorra que siquiera había empezado a percatarse. "Estoy segura de estará de acuerdo… te admira, ¿sabes? Habla de lo mucho que aprende contigo…"

Observó a Neliel acariciar los desordenados mechones azules, sintiendo el inexplicable impulso de quitar esa mano de allí. Lo hizo.

"Calma," le sonrió ella, colocando una mano sobre la crispada de Ulquiorra "de mi no debes ponerte celoso. Amo a Grimmjow, es mi niño. Te amo a ti por ser como eres, y él también lo hará con el tiempo. Ponte en guardia con los otros arrancar, no conmigo."

Ulquiorra no consideró que aquello fuese necesario. Era la cuarta espada, el brazo derecho se Aizen-sama, ningún arrancar, ni siquiera alguien como Nnoitora, se atrevía a desafiarle. Todos eran conscientes de que la Cuarta tenía algún interés en el cachorro humano de la Tercera, y por ello evitaban relacionarse con Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra no comprendió qué eran los celos hasta que vio al Privaron Granz teniendo sexo con Grimmjow en la arena de entrenamiento.

Pero la verdadera angustia fue cuando Grimmjow regresó del encuentro con una presa entre sus brazos, de cabellos naranjas e inocentes ojos color chocolate.


	14. I:14 BYAKUYA

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia está basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

* * *

><p><strong>BYAKUYA<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras la luna roja, el amanecer siempre le parecía magnifico. Los colores recuperaban su verdadera tonalidad, y en este caso los sakura danzaban al ritmo de la brisa, silenciosos. Byakuya amaba observar un momento, en recogimiento, el caer de la sakura, siempre igual y a la vez siempre diferente. Hisana, cual sakura, había sido así, sombra de la niebla sobre el tiempo de su larga existencia. Ella fue su único pecado, el único del cual jamás se arrepintió, y por la cual cometió otra ofensa a sus ancestros, adoptando a una niña huérfana como hermana.<p>

Byakuya aspiró el aire, aquello siempre duraba poco. Si no le interrumpía Renji, era Rikichi con algún mensaje, o sino…

"_¡Byakushi!"_

La dueña de aquella voz infantil era un visitante usual en su oficina. La pequeña bola de energía rosada caía desde el techo, riendo cual infante.

"Kusajishi-san, buenos días."

"¡Buen día _Byakushi_!" rió la niña, segunda del onceavo territorio, la hija adoptiva de Zaraki-sama. "¿Hay caramelos?"

"Hoy deberá disculparme," dijo Byakuya, alzándola en sus brazos. La niña rió con ganas y lo abrazó sin pudor alguno "pero no tomaré desayuno. Tengo cita con Yamamoto-sama, con respecto a un asunto…"

"¿Es porque se llevaron a Ichi el mes pasado?" interrumpió ella "¿Recién ahora te va a ver?"

Byakuya caminó con ella en brazos hasta el pasillo, con paso tranquilo. Una actitud quieta era siempre lo que se esperaba de un señor "Estas cosas requieren tiempo, Kusajishi-san. Yamamoto-sama recién hoy puede escuchar nuestro reclamo con respecto al señor del quinto territorio."

"¡Pobre Ren-chan! ¡Debe estar muy triste, quiere mucho a Ichi!"

Byakuya asintió en silencio. La verdad es que no le interesaba demasiado el tema, pero lo cierto era que se había cometido una ofensa contra su sirviente, la cual recaía indirectamente sobre su nombre. Y Renji estaba simplemente neurótico desde que el niño había sido sustraído, solicitando todos los días un permiso para ir a Las Noches, de ser necesario sólo, para recuperarle.

"No puedo menos que coincidir con usted." Byakuya bajó a la niña en la entrada de su residencia, donde Renji ya le esperaba, con el emblema de la camelia visible en su brazo. Les saludó con respeto y ambos subieron al carruaje que les llevaría donde el consejo de Yamamoto-sama.

El viaje, que duró aproximadamente tres horas, fue en completo silencio. Renji solía hablar poco con Byakuya, algo de lo que no renegaba demasiado, pero le incomodaba que su segundo sintiera reticencia a tratar con él. Era consciente que Renji le temía, y si bien muchos señores coincidían que era preferible ser temido a ser amado, eso hacía que Byakuya se sintiese mucho más solo que de costumbre. Tras la muerte de Hisana, Byakuya se sintió morir también. Una parte de sí mismo nunca más seria igual, y no había nadie con quien compartiese ese dolor, su anterior compañía había sido el señor previo del sexto territorio, y esa persona fue su maestro antes que un amigo en quien confiar. Pero con Renji había sido algo distinto. Había sido una pasión que jamás se creyó capaz de sentir, algo que ni siquiera por Hisana había sentido. El amor por ella había sido algo puro, si cabía llamarle así, una adoración mutua más que pasión y deseo. En cambio, aquel joven fuerte, arrebatado, de cabellos color la sangre, había despertado en él el deseo, el hambre por el tacto, por la posesión de otro. Y por ello lo recibió como su segundo, y su amante. Era normal que los shinigamis escogieran de alguien de clase inferior a quien satisfaga sus deseos, y era normal que cambiaran seguidamente sus amantes. Sin embargo, también existían lazos de por vida, como el de la señora del cuarto con su segunda, o el de Yamamoto-sama y su segundo. Esos lazos no negaban que, en ocasiones, alguno de los contrayentes buscara placer en otros cuerpos, mientras el compromiso que les unía no fuese ofendido.

Byakuya había deseado tener ese lazo con Renji, pero cuando estaba por proponérselo, llegó Ichigo. Ichigo, con sus cabellos naranjas, ojos inocentes y carácter apasionado. Ichigo, lleno de vida y hambre de la misma. Tan distinto a Byakuya, tan similar a Renji.

Byakuya olía perfectamente a Ichigo en Renji aquella noche, cuando Byakuya lo llamó a su cama. Todo el reiatsu de Renji destilaba la esencia de Ichigo, y por ello le terminó confesando lo que había hecho aquella tarde, cuando el niño le pidió un beso. Renji estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho, y por ese motivo Byakuya se lo perdonó. Se lo hubiera perdonado de cualquier manera, porque lo amaba. Por eso, hizo que Renji le hiciera el amor de la forma más brutal que pudiese, que lo penetrase con fuerza animal, que le mordiese la nuca, los pezones, que tirase de su cabello, y que le repitiera una y otra vez "_Kuchiki-sama."_

Renji casi enloqueció cuando descubrió que Ichigo no estaba en su cama la mañana posterior a la ceremonia del ascenso del señor del decimo. El niño aparentemente se había despertado en la noche, casi al alba y había visitado a Rikichi, que estaba en una choza apartada, cuidando de que Zangetsu no se escapase. Había prometido no alejarse demasiado con su avatar, pero poco después Rikichi oyó el grito del niño entre los sakura, y cuando llegó, sólo vio los cabellos azules de la Sexta Espada desaparecer en una Garganta, y con él, el rastro del reiatsu de Ichigo. El pobre mozo llego hecho una bola de nervios cuando dio el aviso, aterrado de lo que Renji le hiciese. Sin embargo, Renji, si bien se enfureció, le pidió permiso para partir en busca del niño, pero Byakuya le ordenó que se quedara en su puesto. No podía permitir que su segundo iniciase una revuelta contra el señor de un territorio superior, y más antiguo que él. A pesar de Renji, debían recurrir al consejo de Yamamoto-sama.

"Kuchiki-sama, del sexto territorio, y su segundo, Abarai-sama, lord Yamamoto." Anuncio un sirviente.

Byakuya se arrodilló ante la anciana pero aun imponente figura de Yamamoto Genryusai, un poco detrás suyo Renji hizo lo mismo. El anciano arqueo una ceja desde su trono, silencioso.

"Habla" ordenó Yamamoto, con tono imperativo. No era un hombre que le gustasen las evasivas, ni los asuntos internos de sus abanderados.

"Yamamoto-sama, siento molestarle con semejante minucia," comenzó Byakuya, sintiendo cierta aprensión "pero debo informarle que el honor de mi casa ha sido ofendido. Un sirviente ha sido sustraído de su cama, un niño pequeño, humano, propiedad de mi segundo aquí presente. Sucedió la mañana siguiente a la ceremonia de la luna roja pasada, en la ascensión del señor de décimo territorio. Como sabe, lo que le pertenece también me pertenece, así que es como si me hayan robado a mí. Tenemos un testigo de confianza que vio a un abanderado del señor del quinto territorio, Aizen-sama, llevarse a dicho niño."

"Hnnn" gruñó Yamamoto "¿Qué responde a semejante acusación, lord Aizen?"

Byakuya se volvió rápidamente a su derecha. Aizen se inclinaba educadamente ante Yamamoto, sonriendo conciliadoramente.

"Pues que desconozco dicho suceso. Es cierto que mi espada más novata, la sexta, regresó a Las Noches con un niño pequeño, pero no sé nada de un robo."

"Ichigo es mío," interrumpió Renji "¡todos lo saben! Debería estar aquí y responder por su crimen."

"Kuchiki, haga callar a su segundo o esta reunión se termina." Espeto Yamamoto.

"Silencio, Abarai." Ordenó Byakuya "Aizen-sama, el niño en cuestión tiene alrededor de diez años, cabellos naranjas, ojos castaños. Lo acompaña un avatar en forma de lobo, Zangetsu."

Aizen hizo un gesto de hacer memoria.

"Creo que el que se trajo mi Sexta Espada responde a esas características, pero, ¿cómo aseguran que es de la propiedad de vuestro segundo? El niño carecía de cualquier marca identificadora que rezara algo referido al sexto territorio, ni siquiera alguna insignia o pañuelo con el emblema de la camelia." Aizen miro a Renji "Y, en referencia a su ausencia, bien saben que los Arrancar no tiene permitido ingresar al territorio shinigami."

"Lo que su sirviente hizo fue una cobardía, ¡llevarse a un niño indefenso!" gruñó Renji.

"He dicho que te calles, Abarai." Byakuya estaba perdiendo la paciencia "El emblema le fue robado durante los momentos previos a la ceremonia, Aizen-sama."

"Ah, que desafortunado." dijo Aizen, fingiendo pena "Pero, ¿no fue marcado de ninguna otra manera? ¿Un tatuaje, alguna joya, como un anillo?" Aizen clavó sus ojos en Byakuya, malicioso "¿Una mordida? No os sintáis cohibidos, todos tenemos antojos de vez en cuando…"

Byakuya se volvió un momento a ver a Renji, quien desviaba la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza. Aizen era demasiado listo.

"No…" respondió Renji.

"Qué pena en verdad…" Aizen hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza "Yamamoto-sama, en verdad lamento que este asunto le haya quitado su precioso tiempo. Como ve, es un simple mal entendido. No hay manera de probar de que el niño sea propiedad del sexto señor, o su segundo."

"Yamamoto-sama," Byakuya levantó los ojos al anciano "le imploro su comprensión. Tenemos testigos de fiar que pueden corroborar que el niño pertenece a mi segundo…"

"Ya está bien de este tema, ¿no lo cree lord Kuchiki?" la voz de Yamamoto era como el golpe de un martillo "Este asunto ya ha me ha hecho perder suficiente tiempo. Sabe mejor que nadie que todo lo que posee un lord debe estar marcado con su emblema correspondiente. Si el niño no lo tenía, no hay forma de demostrar su origen. Lamento la molestia, lord Aizen. Puede retirarse."

"El ser llamado por su excelencia nunca es una molestia." Respondió el señor del quinto. "Que la buena salud le siga acompañando. Con su permiso." Haciendo una reverencia, Aizen se marcho sin mirar a Byakuya o a Renji.

"Yamamoto-sama, le pido que por favor reconsidere…" empezó a decir Byakuya.

"Basta he dicho." le cortó Yamamoto a Byakuya "Que le sirva para cuidar mejor sus posesiones, Abarai."

"Lo… lo comprendo, Yamamoto-sama." Respondió Renji.

"Pero, si tanto le hace falta, puede volver a escoger a un niño humano de su agrado, no objetare al respecto. Y ahora, retírense, me han cansado."

"Le agradecemos su generosidad, Yamamoto-sama" respondió Byakuya, la bilis amargándole la boca.

"Se lo agradecemos…" agregó Renji. Ambos salieron en silencio del salón.

"Renji," dijo Byakuya a la ancha espalda de su segundo "es decisión de Yamamoto-sama que olvide el asunto. Y por ende, tú también debes hacerlo."

Renji se volvió, los ojos encendidos de furia.

"¡No puede pedirme que haga eso! ¡Ichigo está en manos de esa bestia, y quién sabe lo que debe estar soportando!"

"Renji, es una orden." Byakuya detestaba levantar la voz, pero tuvo que hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podía verlo su segundo? Yamamoto había sido muy indulgente, podría haberlos degradado a ambos por llevarle un asunto de alcoba a su presencia. "Escoge a otro, y cuídalo mejor."

"¿Otro? ¡¿_OTRO_?" Rugió Renji "NUNCA. Amo a Ichigo, y haré lo imposible por recuperarle. Se lo he prometido."

Byakuya sintió la ira moverle la lengua.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no mencionaste que lo habías mordido? ¿Por qué no mencionaste lo que hicieron esa tarde?" Renji aparto su mirada. Byakuya sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no pudo contenerse. No podía soportar que Renji amara tanto a ese niño, ese nadie, y que no sintiera la misma pasión por él. "No te hagas el inocente. Tú lo has traicionado, y por ese motivo Ichigo terminó en manos de ese Espada."

"Porque aún me avergüenzo de eso." Respondió Renji. "Porque lo que le hice a Ichigo fue una bajeza, ¿de acuerdo?"

Byakuya se quedó sin palabras cuando los ojos de Renji. Había dolor, mucho dolor en sus irises color vino tinto. Había también una acusación de traición en ellos.

El viaje de regreso fue también en silencio. Byakuya fue a su oficina y redactó informes, firmó concesiones, leyó mensajes, comió su almuerzo y bebió su sake de la tarde, mirando el cielo que se oscurecía. Renji, entre tanto, realizó sus tareas en silencio pero con diligencia.

"¡Byakushi!" la vocecita de Yachiru Kusajishi le hizo regresar de la oscuridad de sus sueños. Hisana lo había mirado con infinita pena y reproche. "¡Byakushi! ¿Estás enfermo, Byakushi?"

"Los shinigamis no enferman, Kusajishi-san…" respondió Byakuya, sintiendo el cuerpo dolorido. Había dormido en el marco de la puerta de la oficina.

"¡Tomemos el desayuno juntos, Byakushi!" dijo ella, tomándole la mano. Byakuya estaba medio dormido cuando salieron al pasillo. "¡Mira!"

Yachiru levanto algo del suelo, parecía un pañuelo.

"Déjeme ver." Ella le tendió el paño y Byakuya sintió que el corazón de le volvía a partir.

Era la insignia de Renji, el emblema de la camelia perfectamente visible.


	15. I:15: GIN

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella (_Ah, me estoy cansando de hacer el copy-paste_). Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin._

**AVISO:** Para mí, el GinHitsu no es shota. Ah, ¡se viene un lemon!

* * *

><p><strong>GIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Gin lamió la parte de interna de los muslos, suaves y firmes. Toushirou se retorcía bajo sus atenciones, los ojos apretados, los dedos enredados en su uniforme abierto sobre el tatami, mientras se mordía los labios, evitando que los deliciosos gemidos escaparan de su boca. Gin se sonrió, descendiendo mas a la entrepierna de Toushirou, cuyo cuerpo tembló y se erizo de la cabeza a los pies. Y pensar que todo había empezado tan simple.<p>

_Toushirou había visitado al viejo Yama, pidiendo por el chico perdido que se llevó Grimmy. A Gin no le gustaba que su dragoncito estuviese interesado en ese crio, pero ellos aún no habían dejado nada en definitivo esa noche que en la que se habían conocido, fue el deseo mutuo lo que los hizo besarse. Mientras que Gin descendía unas escaleras, vio a Toushirou tratando de sacarse de encima a la mosquita muerta de Momo. Era evidente que Toushirou estaba incómodo con la cercanía de la segunda de Aizen-han, y que el que se le acercara descaradamente, tornándose para mostrarle su bonito cuello, similar al tallo de junco, no ayudaba a que el novato señor del decimo estuviera a gusto. Toushirou desviaba sus ojos de ella, buscando un punto de escape, algo de donde asirse. Porque, a pesar de poseer un rango superior a ella, Momo era más antigua, la segunda de un escuadrón de mayor rango, por ese y era una completa descortesía para con Aizen dejarla plantada. _

"_Buenos días, Hitsugaya-kun," saludo Gin, siendo seguido por la persistente sombra de Izuru.  
><em>"_Lord Ichimaru, buenas tardes. Izuru-san." El brillo del alivio y la esperanza en sus ojos era tan grande que Toushirou no pudo ocultarles. Y Momo no hizo nada para disfrazar su ira al volverse a saludarles.  
><em>"_Ichimaru-sama. Izuru-senpai." El veneno en la voz de Momo le hacia temblar los labios.  
><em>"_Que bonito día, ¿no les parece?" dijo Gin, ignorando la expresión de ambos.  
><em>"_Si…" dijo Toushirou un poco inseguro, pero pronto agregó "Ichimaru-sama, tenemos un compromiso, ¿lo recuerda?"  
><em>"_¿Ah?"  
><em>"_¡Sí!" Toushirou parecía desesperado "Quedamos en que me invitaba al té en su casa hoy, lo recuerda, ¿verdad?"  
><em>_Gin no mostró su sorpresa, tapando sus sentimientos con su sonrisa. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿está seguro de que puede venir a este compromiso?"  
><em>"_Sí." Toushirou consiguió enmascarar su alegría esta vez, pero el rostro desencajado de Momo era una delicia de ver.  
><em>"_Pues bien, ¿le parece ahora un momento propicio?" Gin entreabrió ligeramente los ojos, avisando. Avisándole a Toushirou que esto iba en serio.  
><em>"_Me parece perfecto." Repuso el joven señor._

"¡Ichimaru!" jadeó Toushirou, colocando una mano en el cabello de Gin. Este se incorporó, un tanto molesto, deslizando una mano a la entrepierna del joven, sin detenerse en sus caricias. El miembro de Toushirou respondía deliciosamente, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se retorcía, totalmente erizado.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Gin, exasperado. Su otra mano acomodó una de las piernas de Toushirou sobre su hombro, para luego acariciarle el vientre plano y suave, carente de vellosidad alguna. "¿Cómo me llamo, Shirou-chan?"

"Ah… ah… mierda… no…" Toushirou apretaba los ojos, volviendo a aferrarse con ambas manos de su uniforme.

"Shirou-_chan_ ~~~~" canturreó Gin, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse ante el hermoso espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, sin dejar de acariciarle el miembro, pellizcándole un pezón sonrosado. Hermoso. Perfecto. _Y es mío. Mío, mío, mío. Ni de Aizen, ni de Momo, o del viejo Yama. Es MÍO._

"Si no vas a decir mi nombre," susurró Gin, volviendo a inclinarse contra el cuello de Toushirou "entonces te llamaré Hitsugaya-han…"

De golpe, Toushirou se incorporó, bajando su pierna y tomando los labios de Gin en un beso húmedo. Gin tuvo que apoyarse en el tatami con su mano libre para no caérsele encima.

"Gin…" sonrió lascivamente Toushirou cuando enfrentó a Gin, quien no pudo evitar mostrarle sus ojos. Toushirou se quedó absorto al verlo, era normal que lo miraran raro cada vez que mostraba sus ojos. Pero el joven señor del decimo no estaba asustado de sus ojos. Tomo el rostro de Gin entre sus pequeñas manos y lo miró largamente, para finalmente sonreírle "Tus ojos… son hermosos…"

Algo se retorció dentro de Gin, algo que pensó que había muerto hacia mucho tiempo. Su mano se crispó sobre el tatami, y un temblor comenzó a afectarle. _Cómo es posible que me afectes tanto, pequeño… _

Gin dejó que Toushirou le besara la frente, y ese beso lo emocionó más que cualquier otro beso que haya tenido antes. El olor de Toushirou lo enloquecía, y su cuerpecito lo excitaba a más no poder.

"Sé mío." Dijo Gin, rodeando con sus brazos la desnudez de Toushirou. El joven señor se quedó un momento quieto, para luego corresponderle el abrazo.

"Lo soy ahora."

"No, no." Gin apretó más el abrazo "Quiero que hagas un enlace conmigo. Que sólo seas mio, y yo sólo seré tuyo."

Toushirou se quedó muy quieto entre sus brazos un minuto. Gin sabia que se lo estaba pidiendo demasiado muy pronto, pero no podía contenerse. Sólo pensar que otros podían llegar a desearlo, tocarlo, o poseerlo a su muchacho, lo estaba poniendo loco. El dragoncito debía ser suyo, y sólo suyo.

"Si me convidas de tu pipa." rió Toushirou en su cuello, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Gin lo enfrentó, debía verlo. Debía asegurarse que el niñato no le mentía.

Y lo que vio en aquellos orbes verde vivo era sólo sinceridad.

"Eres demasiado joven…"

"Pero para esto no te lo parezco, ¿verdad?" Toushirou dijo, con un ligero reproche.

"Eres demasiado lindo para tu propio bien, Shirou-chan."

"Y tú demasiado evasivo." Una mano de Toushirou le acarició la nuca, jugueteando con sus cabellos "Si no te deseara, no habría venido. No soy tan ingenuo como crees, Gin. Antes de volverme shinigami, mi mejor amigo trató de violarme. Nunca antes me habían tocado de esa manera, y no podía hacer nada más que quedarme paralizado de miedo, mientras él me tocaba, diciendo que me quería, que por eso me estaba lastimando y que debía quererlo." La mano de Toushirou se quedó quieta "Lo quería, pero como a un hermano. Él fue quien me dejó entre la vida y la muerte."

"¿Él te…?"

"No," lo cortó Toushirou "sólo llegó a desnudarme y manosearme. Mi padre adoptivo le mató mientras estaba entretenido en chuparme la sangre." Toushirou arqueó una ceja, molesto "¿Ése es tu problema? ¿Qué sea o no sea virgen?"

"No, pequeño," dijo Gin, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el tono de su voz "sólo que… no deseo que nadie más te vea como te veo ahora. Que nadie más te toque como yo lo hago ahora. Que todo aquel que se atreva a mirarte, sepa que eres mío, y que actuare en consecuencia de ello."

"Y yo deseo lo mismo contigo. No quiero que toques a otras personas, que no vuelvas a mostrar tus ojos a otro. Si soy tuyo, tú lo serás mio."

Gin liberó un poco el abrazo, sonriendo sinceramente. "Supongo que tenemos un trato, ¿no?"

Toushirou lo besó con ternura, comenzado a deslizar su shikahusho de sus hombros "No es justo… yo estoy totalmente desnudo y tu sigues con tu toda la ropa puesta."

Gin lo ayudó a desvestirlo. La confianza de Toushirou en este tema era poca, así que él tuvo que quitarse los pantalones. Toushirou lo miraba a escondidas, evitaba mirarle el sexo, y encontraba muy interesante su pecho. La lengua de Gin le recorrió el vientre, mientras sentía como su pequeño uke se retorcía y agitaba.

"¿Cómo… cómo se hace esto? ¿Tendremos sexo?"

"¿Deseas hacerlo? Normalmente," el aliento de Gin contra la piel húmeda de Toushirou "basta con que ambos intercambiemos votos de sangre. Es decir, yo bebo tu sangre, algo que ya he hecho durante la ceremonia, y tú ahora debes beber de la mía. No hace falta el sexo para contraer un enlace, pero… lo hace más entretenido."

"Mmmm…" Toushirou lo miraba con los ojos nublados de deseo "Te deseo, Gin. No sólo a tu sangre, deseo tu cuerpo… a ti."

Gin llevo unos dedos a sus labios, humedeciéndolos bien. Luego separó otra vez las piernas de Toushirou y comenzó a introducirlos, con más cuidado del que hubiera esperado de si mismo.

"Se siente… raro…" dijo Toushirou, contiendo el aliento cada vez que Gin movía sus dedos dentro de él. "Ah… ¡ah! ¿Qué… que hiciste…?"

Gin rio, lo que le hizo ganarse un golpe.

"Bueno, bueno," repuso "acabo de tocarte la próstata… se siente bien, ¿no?"

"No…" respondió el dragoncito, tapándose la cara por el rubor "No sé…"

"Vamos," dijo Gin, haciendo que se descubriera "déjame verte, Shirou. No te avergüences."

"¡NO me avergüenzo!" dijo Toushirou, para volver a desviar sus ojos. Gin no pudo evitar volver a reírse, moviendo los dedos dentro de Toushirou otra vez. Ver al dragoncito de esa manera lo excitaba, y mucho.

"Ven aquí." Gin tomó a Toushirou por debajo de los hombros y lo sentó en su regazo, mientras él se sentaba cruzado de piernas. "Agárrate de mi. No te preocupes, déjate llevar."

Toushirou asintió, completamente rojo. Gin le acarició la espalda mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo, cuidadoso.

_Y pensar que con Izuru nunca me molesto por hacerlo así…_

Toushirou se quedo muy quieto, prendido de Gin cual candado. Gin esperó a que su amante se relajara, era evidente que estaba sufriéndolo, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que se acostumbre. Gin no era demasiado grande, pero Toushirou era… pequeño.

La respiración de Toushirou eran resuellos, mientras que su agarre aflojaba ligeramente. Gin probó moverse un poco, y Toushirou gruño por lo bajo, volviendo a apretar el agarre, pero lo soltó mas pronto. Gin acelero su sus caderas, y Toushirou se tumbo contra su cuello, gimiendo.

"Gin… Gin…" musitaba Toushirou una y otra vez, mientras que Gin aceleraba más sus caderas, lo sujetaba con más fuerza, le besaba los cabellos, el cuello, el hombro. El olor de Toushirou era embriagante, su piel lo más delicioso y su cuerpo cálido y suave, acoplándose al suyo y recibiéndolo de buena gana.

"Ah… Toushirou…" le susurró Gin, sin poder enmascarar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Y, para ser sinceros, ni el mismo Gin estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Toushirou llevó sus labios al cuello de Gin, lamiéndolo primero, luego tanteándolo con los dientes, para finalmente morderlo. Los colmillos de Toushirou, agudos y filosos, penetraron la piel y perforaron la vena, y sus labios se posaron sobre la herida, bebiendo ávidamente. Gin inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arrobado en un remolino de dolor y placer que jamás había sentido. Eyaculó, cayendo en el vacío blanco del éxtasis, sintiendo a Toushirou correr en su sangre mientras el lazo entre los dos se formaba. El joven señor dejó su cuello mientras una convulsión de placer lo agitaba, y ambos cayeron de lado sobre el tatami, cubiertos de sudor, semen y sangre, sobre sus arruinadas ropas.

Cuanto estuvieron así, perdidos en si mismos, temerosos de romper el ambiente que se había formado entre los dos, Gin no lo sabia. Sólo que se sentía contento, de una forma que hacia mucho no lo hacia. Se sentía completo. Acarició el hombro desnudo de Toushirou, y éste dibujo círculos en su pecho, ambos mirándose a los ojos sin temor.

"Me debes la fumada de tu pipa." Repuso el joven al cabo de un rato. Gin le sonrió sinceramente, no era muy romántico pero en algún momento debían separarse.

"Izuru-kun," llamó Gin, y la figura delgada de Izuru apareció luego de que se deslizara la soji "trae algo para lavarnos, y unas yukatas. Pon agua para él te también, y luego trae mi pipa de opio."

"A sus ordenes, Ichimaru-sama" Izuru desaprecio enseguida, sin siquiera mirarlos.

"No quiero que vuelvas a acostarte con él."

Gin se volvió a Toushirou.

"No me lo niegues. Si deseas que te sea exclusivo, debes serlo conmigo."

"De acuerdo, no te enfades, cachorrito."

Izuru no tardó en traerles una palangana, agua tibia y unos paños. Ambos se limpiaron y luego vistieron unas yukatas livianas, para luego sentarse frente al brasero que trajo Izuru, donde el agua pronto comenzó a calentarse. Gin cargó su pipa, una herramienta más larga que las que se usan en occidente para el tabaco, y la prendió, fumando con gusto. Se la pasó a Toushirou, quien tosió un poco por la falta de costumbre.

"Como puede gustarte esto…" dijo Toushirou.

"Te acostumbras. Como lo otro."

Su "esposo" se ruborizó.

"Cállate."

"Por cierto, Shirou-chan," dijo Gin, chupando la pipa "no quiero que te metas en el tema del niño del sexto. Pensaran que tienes un interés indebido, y es asunto de Kuchiki y de Abarai, no tuyo."

"Ich-Kurosaki es mi amigo, Gin. Fue de los pocos que me trató como a un igual cuando me convertí."

"Por más amigo que sea, no te concierne. Así son las cosas entre los shinigamis, cada señor se ocupa de las cosas de los suyos. Además, el viejo Yama seguro dirá algo que dejará las cosas así como están."

Toushirou lo miró en silencio, mientras Gin exhalaba el humo.

"Yo… no deseo que le pase nada. No es mal chico…"

Gin se volvió a verlo. Ese tono le molestó.

"¿Lo deseas? ¿Es eso?" gruñó Gin, enfrentándolo. Toushirou lo miró sorprendido, pero pronto se compuso.

"¡Claro que no! Ya te tengo a ti, ¿para qué quiero a otro? Simplemente, me preocupa lo que le pase… ese chico no sabe nada de nada… ha vivido encerrado aquí su vida entera. Y estoy seguro de que ama a Abarai, quien a su manera también lo hace…"

Gin volvió a chupar de la pipa y exhaló.

"No quiero que te preocupes por otros."

"Eso no puedo evitarlo. Es mi amigo…"

Gin volvió a chupar y exhalar. Toushirou le fijo la mirada sin bajar la sin miedo.

"De acuerdo. Tal vez pueda hacer algo… pero no te aseguro de que regrese."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Gin dejó la pipa a un lado, el agua hervía.

"Tal vez pueda conseguir su libertad, pero no que regrese con su perrito. No te aseguro nada… los Arrancar son asunto de Aizen-han, y no le gusta que otros se metan con sus cosas."

Toushirou sonrió.

"Gracias, Gin."

_Mierda_, pensó Gin al ver esa sonrisa.

"Ahora, tomemos ese té."

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Matsumoto lo despertaron. Por un momento, Gin pensó que soñaba, pero era imposible. Los shinigamis no sueñan, sólo recuerdan.<p>

"¡Ichimaru! ¡Sé que estas, abre!"

"¿Qué escándalo es éste, Matsumoto-san?" oyó decir a Izuru.

"¿Dónde está Ichimaru? ¿Qué le hizo a mi señor? Hinamori me dijo que vino con él."

"Bueno, eso…"

Gin se levantó, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Toushirou seguía durmiendo en el futon, y se hizo un ovillo cuando no lo sintió. Gin le dejó un beso en la frente y camino a la entrada.

"Ran-chan," saludó a la furibunda pelirroja "buenas noches. ¿A qué se debe el placer?"

"No finjas inocencia, Ichimaru."

"Ah, entonces no olvides tu sitio. Es Ichimaru-sama para ti."

Ella se acomodó la melena naranja. Era tan hermosa como siempre. _Y una vez la amé._

"Hinamori-chan me dijo que vio a Hitsugaya-sama partir contigo, diciendo que tenían un compromiso. Ichimaru-sama, ¡por favor!, dime que no es lo que creo."

Gin se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. En realidad, por dentro estaba furioso.

"Pues sí, tu señor vino conmigo y, cumpliendo con lo que significa _un compromiso_ entre shinigamis, ha dormido en mi cama. Hemos contraído un enlace de sangre."

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

"¡Gin!" exclamó "¡Por todos los dioses! ¡ES SOLO UN MUCHACHITO! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle ESO?"

"Te recuerdo," dijo Gin, endureciendo el tono de voz "que para nuestras leyes y costumbres, tu señor es un adulto, y puede hacer cosas de adulto."

Matsumoto bajó los ojos, y elevó su reaitsu, amenazante.

"Matsumoto-san," intervino Izuru "le recuerdo que esta hablando con el señor del tercer territorio. Si no baja su agresión, me veré forzado a cumplir con mi deber."

"Ichimaru… Gin… te lo ruego, déjalo en paz. No merece que juegues con él…" musitó Matsumoto, las lagrimas deslizándose al suelo. Gin sintió un retortijo, Ran era alguien importante para él.

"¿Matsumoto-san?"

Todos se volvieron a ver la figura algo desaliñada y menuda de Hitsugaya, parado en el corredor, brillando de blanco.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Joven señor, me enteré de lo que ha sucedido…" dijo Rangiku, arrodillándose frente al joven dragón "¡Lo siento! No lo he cuidado como debía…"

"¿De qué hablas?" Toushirou la miró, luego miró a Gin y volvió a ver a su segunda "Matsumoto, ¿piensas que Ichimaru-sama me forzó a algo?"

"Mi señor…."

"Matsumoto Rangiku-san," Toushirou elevó su reaitsu, helando el aire y cristalizando hielo en derredor suyo. Gin tuvo que invocar a Shinsou para cubrirse "espero que sea la última vez que se inmiscuya en mi vida privada. Lo que haga o no en mi cama, no es problema suyo."

Ella se quedo rígida, sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Ha comprendido lo que he dicho?"

"Sí, mi señor."

"Puedes incorporarte."

Matsumoto obedeció.

"Lo siento." dijo ella, secándose las lagrimas "Ha sido… una sorpresa. Pero, permítanme felicitarles y desearles lo mejor."

"Gracias, Matsumoto." Dijo Toushirou, y se acercó a Gin "Creo que debo regresar a mi territorio. Lamento el escandalo."

"No te preocupes, Toushirou." Gin le besó suavemente los labios "Pero no tardes en volver."

"Podrías venir tú a mi casa, para variar."

"Tal vez." Dijo Gin, no sin antes mirar a Matsumoto. Poco después, el dragoncito se marchó.

"Mi señor," la voz temblorosa de Izuru llamó la atención de Gin "lamento no haber podido evitarle el disgusto."

"Ah, bueno," dijo él, yendo de nuevo a su cama "Ran-chan es un poco celosa, que se le va a hacer."

"¿No… no me castigará?"

"¿Hmn?" Gin se volvió a su segundo "Ah, deberás perdonarme, Izuru-kun. Le hice un voto de fidelidad a mi consorte, así que alégrate. Puedes ir con Hisagi-han si lo deseas."

"Mi señor," la voz de Izuru estaba cargada de amargura "¿acaso…?"

"¿Qué?" Gin se volvió, furioso "¿Pensaste que era algo verdadero? Izuru-kun, has sido el mejor sirviente que pude pedir, haciendo todo lo que podías para satisfacerme. Pero ya se acabó, así que olvídate de volver a calentarme la cama."

Izuru le hizo una reverencia "Lo siento, Ichimaru-sama."

Gin lo dejo allí, sin volverse. Izuru era demasiado en ocasiones. Se recostó en el futon, pero no volvió a dormirse. Envuelto en el olor de su pareja, Gin meditó largamente el próximo paso a seguir para satisfacerle. Debía ver a Aizen, eso era obvio, pero debía evitar que su antiguo amo se percatase de sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a Toushirou. Debía simular la misma fachada de costumbre, la víbora que muchos le consideraban. Momo seguro ya le habría ido con el cuento… Maldita pulga, como deseaba poder atravesarla con Shinsou en ocasiones… y estaba el tema del niño del sexto… ¿Ichigo? Grimmy se había encandilado con él, y no seria fácil quitárselo. Tal vez con la asistencia de otra Espada… pero, si el niño regresaba a los escuadrones, seria una ofensa a un sirviente de Aizen, y Grimmy no se dejaría estar… y Aizen era alguien que a veces, por estar aburrido, se divertía haciendo la guerra.

Pero en verdad ese crio de Ichigo no le importaba. Grimmjow podía hacerle lo que quisiera, mientas nadie le tocase a su dragoncito.

"Las cosas que se deben hacer por amor…"

* * *

><p>Ufffff…. Es agradable escribir sobre estos dos… realmente lo disfruto. Por cierto, este capitulo esta listo desde el 64 pero se corto la luz en mi barrio….

8/4: ¡felices pascuas gente! Y les cuento que voy a ponerme a actualizar KARENU HANA!


	16. I:16 ZANGETSU

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella (_Ah, me estoy cansando de hacer el copy-paste_). Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin._

**Con bronquitis y en cama, mi cerebro se niega estudiar, asi que a escribir se ha dicho. Episodio corto. Pero les adelanto que hare algo que no he leido en ff con Ichigo.**

**PD: ¡Muchas gracias Nuriko Hamilton por tus palabras!**

* * *

><p><strong>ZANGETSU<strong>

* * *

><p>Bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de gruñir. Pantera le puso una garra en el pescuezo, dificultándole la respiración, y Zangetsu apretó sus mandíbulas y tensó las garras.<p>

"Quieto, si no deseas que mi amo le haga algo al tuyo." Zangetsu tuvo que volver a aflojar, mientras sentía el aliento de pantera cerca de su oreja y mas allá oía el llanto de Ichigo y olía su miedo, al igual que su angustia lo embargaba.

"Ichigo, sé valiente. Resiste."

Pantera salió de encima suyo y camino alrededor del Zangetsu, en círculos, vigilando su presa. Su cola se meneaba de lado a lado con cada uno de sus pasos, pesados pero silenciosos. Zangetsu sabía que podía enfrentarse a ese avatar, pero Ichigo no estaba cerca.

"Mi amo ha probado la sangre del tuyo. Nos ha gustado y la reclamamos,"

"Tu amo no tiene honor," gruño Zangetsu, irguiéndose un poco "Ichigo es apenas un niño. No comprende."

"Tú lo comprendes. Es tu error por no prepararlo." Dijo Pantera, finalmente sentándose frente a Zangetsu, bloqueándole la salida de aquel sitio. "Mi amo, de todas formas, aun no es un completo hollow. No lo lastimara."

Zangetsu se sintió repentinamente débil, sus fuerzas cediendo.

"Ichigo…" dijo, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, con la respiración dificultosa. Cerró los ojos y vio a través de los de su amo.

El arrancar de cabello azul lo sostenía contra la cama, evitando que se resistiera. Sus dientes se habían clavado en el cuello de Ichigo, bebiendo de la sangre. Se sentía muy cansado y muy asustado, y aquella situación lo superaba. La fuerza le estaba flaqueando nuevamente, y ya no sabía qué hacer. La oscuridad, acogedora, le nublaba los sentidos, sumergiéndoles en una deseada inconsciencia.

_La luna, luna fría, otra vez, siguiéndolos por el bosque nevado y solitario. Ichigo se aferra a su pelaje mientras corre con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedan, luchando por no caer dormido. Atrás ruge el hollow, ese que ha destruido su casa, matado a su padre y despedazado a madre. Una risa, risa escalofriante, resuena en el bosque helado, y Zangetsu vuelve a acelerar el paso, mientras el frio comienza a magullar sus garras poco acostumbradas a andar tanto, las patas se acalambran, el hambre le gruñe y el sueño le reclama. No debe detenerse, debe llevar al niño a un sitio seguro, es su señor-_

_Un aullido le llama desde la oscuridad del bosque, y Zangetsu se detiene un momento, la alzando las orejas. Otea el aire, pero no percibe nada. Otra vez se oye el aullido, más cerca, pero Zangetsu empieza a volver a marchar. Ha visto un destello dorado en la oscuridad del bosque, no sabe si es amigo o enemigo, pero no se detendrá a averiguarlo. Los pasos se comienzan a escuchar, cada vez más cercanos, pero Zangetsu no detiene su marcha. Llegan a un claro del bosque, donde un lago helado brilla espejando la luna. Zangetsu decide arriesgarse a cruzarlo, y el reflejo que ve perseguirlo en el hielo no es negro. Es blanco._

Una mordida le despierta violentamente, y Zangetsu se levanta, dolorido, oliendo la sangre y la esencia de Pantera, quien se lame las fauces. Otro de esos sujetos acompaña al avatar, es un hombre de cabello largo y rubio, que lo mira con desprecio.

"Quieto." Le ata una correa al cuello y lo lleva como un perro por los pasillos de ese castillo blanco, bajo la mirada de los otros habitantes, todos visten de blanco. Algunos se ríen de su suerte, junto a sus avatares. Zangetsu les gruñe. Pero el sujeto que lo lleva jala de la soga y le aprieta la herida, la cual le duele y vuelve a sangrar. Los otros sujetos se humedecen los labios, y algunos avatares bajan a probar la sangre, ansiosos.

"¡Zangetsu!" Ichigo corre hacia él y lo abrazó, contento. "¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Está lastimado!"

El arrancar de pelo azul – Grimmjow, el amo de Pantera, recordó Zangetsu–, tomó a Ichigo del hombro y volvió a tirarlo en la cama.

"A los perros hay que enseñarle a portarse."

"¡Maldito hijo de puta!"

Grimmjow abofeteó a Ichigo y Zangetsu trato de zafarse, pero la soga le volvió a ahorcar, dejándolo sin aliento. Ichigo los miró, desesperado.

"¡Basta! ¡Lo vas a matar!"

"Déjalo Yylforte." Ordenó Grimmjow y la soga cedió. Ichigo volvió a correr a su lado, llorando.

"Recuerda que me pertenecen, desde ahora hasta que se me dé la gana." Les dijo Grimmjow, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

Ichigo se dejo caer junto a Zangetsu, y quito la correa que lo ahogaba, sin dejar de llorar. El lobo suspiro largamente, aliviado, y luego lamio las manos de su amo.

"Espera un poco" Ichigo fue a la cama y arranco un largo trozo de la sabana, el cual ato torpemente al cuello de Zangetsu "¿Mejor?"

Zangetsu asintió y acomodó la cabeza en las rodillas de Ichigo.

"Zangetsu… ¿que voy a hacer? Renji no ha venido, me prometió que nunca me abandonaría…"

Zangetsu irguió la cabeza "Ichigo… debemos hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir."

"¿Qué… que quieres decir?"

"Ichigo, ahora nuestra vida depende de como te lleves con ese hollow. Si conseguís que siga favoreciéndote, incluso su cariño, estarás a salvo."

"¿Su cariño? Zangetsu, ¡hice una promesa a Renji! Es mi compañero, lo juramos, él bebió de mi sangre…"

"Y Grimmjow Jaggerjacks también lo hizo" le cortó Zangetsu "el tema es ¿de quien beberás tu?"

Ichigo apretó los puños, hundiendo los dedos en el sedoso pelaje de su avatar.

"Pero… pero yo quiero a Renji…"

"Ichigo, es mi error no haberte preparado para algo como esto. Los shinigamis y los hollows pelean constantemente por territorio y por sus presas. Lo que uno tiene el otro desea, y asi es el circulo en que se mueven. Tu eres joven y tienes un reaitsu que les atrae muchísimo. Y el que te posea tendrá de que alardear."

"Entonces, ¿soy solo una posesión? ¿Solo algo que se quieren comer?"

Zangetsu se alzó en sus cuatro patas.

"No si sabemos usar nuestras cartas."

Ichigo se levanto y se abrazó al cuello de Zangetsu.

"Debes ser fuerte, si deseas volver con los shinigamis. Te lo prometo que conseguiré liberarte."

_Una respiración ronca, helándole la sangre. Gruñidos. Un movimiento brusco. Algo similar a un siseo. Un aullido._

_Zangetsu se despertó, rodeado de un mundo desviado. Los arboles estaban de lado, al igual que las casas. El cielo estaba en el oeste, el suelo en el este. Salto de las fuertes ramas en las que estaba recostado a otro árbol, hasta que cayo sobre la pared de un largo edificio. Ichigo estaba allí, dormido. Zangetsu iba a llegar a su lado cuando el otro lobo blanco se la salió al paso. Lo miro con ojos de orbes negras e iris dorados, el pelaje era inmaculado. Sin embargo, las fauces estaban en una mueca extraña, lascivamente hambrienta y ansiosa. Se lamio las fauces y luego fue donde Ichigo dormía._

"_No lo toques." Gruño Zangetsu, cayéndole encima. Dentelladas, rasguños, saliva y sangre. Rodaron por el suelo hasta que finalmente el lobo blanco se libero y salto hacia atrás. _

_El lobo blanco se quedo en pose de guardia hasta que Zangetsu se coloco entre Ichigo y él. _

"_Cuidalo, Zangetsu." Dijo el blanco, deshaciéndose en niebla "porque un dia, él será mio…"_


	17. I:17 APENDICE

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude (seguramente lo segundo por vengarme de que mató a Gin Ichimaru) y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia está basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones de G.G. Martin._

_**Nota:**_** No, no se avanza mucho aquí (aunque ya tengo el siguiente episodio casi listo). Me pareció acorde incluir estos apéndices (no creo que vayan a haber más de cuatro, eso, si decido incluir a los vizar) como guía, como la novela que me ha inspirado (recuerden que seguro **_**no**_** incluya a los trece porque sino esto sería re escribir la serie original completa, y **_**no**_** pretendo hacer eso). Además, habrá nuevos cambios y relaciones, terminé de leer **_**Clash of Kings**_** (Choque de Reyes) y es ESPECTACULAR. Esta noche ya veo el primer episodio, no lo puedo resistir casi. Para redactar esto use la wikipedia en ingles y la Bleach wikia en ingles, algunas traducciones son libres. Por cierto, ha sido todo un dolor de cabeza redactar esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>APENDICE 1 -<strong>_**LOS SHINIGAMIS-**_

Los shinigamis son los dioses de la muerte, su misión es controlar el balance entre almas muertas y vivas, eliminar hollows y reclutar nuevos shinigamis. Están divididos en trece territorios cubriendo Japón y parte de Asia.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante**: _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_, lord comandante de los trece territorios. Su zanpakutou es _Ryūjin Jakka_ 流刃若火, "la espada de llamas".

**Segundo:** _Chōjirō Sasakibe_, su zanpakutou es _Gonryōmaru , _厳霊丸,"el espíritu solemne".

**Emblema:** crisantemo, que simboliza la verdad e inocencia.

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDO TERRITORIO:<strong>

**Comandante:** _Shihoin Yoruichi_, la sacerdotisa de la luna roja, y su avatar es el gato negro _Schrödinger_, "el que está tanto muerto como vivo". Hace aproximadamente cincuenta años atrás, renegó de su cargo y se casó en secreto con un humano, Urahara Kisuke, a quien debió dejar por atraer hollows a su casa. Urahara ha muerto por causas naturales.

**Segundo:**_ Soi Fon_, y su zanpakutou es _Suzumebachi,_ 雀蜂, "la avispa".

**Emblema:** Pulsatila, que simboliza la búsqueda de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>TERCER TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante**: _Ichimaru Gin_, antiguo segundo del quinto territorio, hombre conocido por su lengua lisonjera y elocuente, tiene la particularidad de jamás mostrar más expresión que una sardónica sonrisa. Su zanpakutou es _Shinsou,_ "la lanza sagrada", cuya figura aun no se ha revelado. Mantiene un romance con el novato señor del decimo, _Hitsugaya Toushirou._

**Segundo:** _Izuru Kira_, cuya zanpakutou es _Wabisuke_, 侘助, "el penitente". Kira es una persona insegura de sí misma y completamente a la merced de las órdenes de su señor, a quien respeta y sigue sin cuestionar, también oficiando de amante cuando éste se lo requiere.

**Emblema:** caléndula, simbolizando la desesperación.

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTO TERRITORIO:<strong>

**Comandante:** _Unohana Retsu,_ mujer de carácter sereno y gran aplomo, su habilidad es la curación de sus colegas shinigamis. A pesar de su figura, su mera presencia calma y pone en guardia aquellos que causan alboroto. Su zanpakutou es _Minazuki_, 肉雫唼, "el purificador de la carne", cuya forma es similar a una raya.

**Segundo:** _Kotetsu Isane,_ cuya zanpakutou es _Itegumo_, 凍雲, "la nube helada".

**Emblema:** campanilla, simbolizando que aquellos que sufren serán amados.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINTO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante:** _Aizen Sosuke_, cuya primera impresión es la de un educado y correcto hombre, de buen hablar y palabras agradables. Sin embargo, es el señor de Las Noches, el palacio donde habitan las Diez Espadas Arrancar, los hollow que alcanzaron apariencia humana y habilidades de shinigami. Aizen es un hombre con un gran ego y carente de piedad, siendo todos sus actos y relaciones llevadas a cabo para conseguir beneficio propio. Aizen no confía en nadie, solo cede un poco para conseguir lo que desee, siendo uno de sus mejores informantes el capitán del tercer territorio, al igual que su amante ocasional. Su avatar zanpakutou es _Kyoga Suigetsu_, 鏡花水月, "flor espejada, luna de agua".

**Segundo:** _Hinamori Momo_, aparenta ser una joven de alrededor de dieciséis años, cabellos castaños, rostro agradable y maneras sencillas. Sin embargo, al ser hija adoptiva de Aizen, a quien llama "padre", solo busca su propio placer personal, utilizando aquellos jóvenes que le gustan sin medida. Su zanpakutou es _Tobiume, _飛梅, "el ciruelo volador".

**Emblema:** Convallaria majalis o lirio del valle, que simboliza el sacrificio, el peligro, el amor puro, la humildad y la dulzura.

* * *

><p><strong>SEXTO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante**: _Kuchiki Byakuya_, descendiente de una larga y noble casta de shinigamis, los cuales se distinguen por ser los señores del sexto territorio desde hace siglos. Hombre de pocas palabras y carácter frígido, detesta ser cuestionado y que las reglamentaciones sean rotas de cualquier forma, firme creyente de que la paz sólo se consigue con el respeto de las mismas, llevando a cabo castigos extremos a aquellos que lo hagan. Su belleza es su segundo rasgo más característico, largo cabello negro y ojos gris acero, pero sólo tomo una vez esposa, _Hisana_, humana que murió por no poder soportar el cambio a shinigami, y en su memoria adoptó a su cuñada como hermana, _Rukia_. Su zanpakutou es _Senbonsakura_, 千本桜, "los mil cerezos en flor".

**Segundo:** _Abarai Renji,_ hombre impulsivo, valiente, obstinado y que hace lo que sea por aquellos que ama. Creció como niño pobre con _Kuchiki Rukia_, hasta que luego fuese aceptado como segundo por su señor, cargo en el cual lleva pocos años. Su cabello rojo es su más distintiva marca junto con los tatuajes que le ha causado su zanpakutou, _Zabimaru_, "cola de serpiente". Rescató de la muerte a _Kurosaki Ichigo_, un niño de cabello naranja con un avatar en forma de lobo, _Zangetsu_, y a quien ha marcado como propiedad y amante llegado a la edad necesaria.

**Emblema:** camelia, que simboliza las causas nobles.

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTIMO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante**_**:**__ Komamura Sajin_, hombre con cabeza de bestia. Su zanpakutou es _Tengen, _天譴, "el castigo divino".

**Segundo:** _Iba Tetsuzaemon_, se desconoce el nombre de su zanpakutou.

**Emblema**: Iris, simbolizando el coraje.

* * *

><p><strong>OCTAVO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante:** _Kyōraku Shunsui_,hombre de mente clara y agudo intelecto a pesar de su descuidada apariencia. Treinta años atrás se enamoro de un humano, _Ukitake Jushirou_, a quien recientemente transformo en shinigami para no perderle. Su zanpakutou es _Katen Kyōkotsu, _花天狂骨, "la flor del cielo y el hueso loco".

**Segundo:** _Ise Nanao_, su zanpakutou es desconocida. Mantiene un romance con _Matsumoto Rangiku_, del decimo.

**Emblema**, Strelitzia o ave del paraíso, que simboliza que todo puede alcanzarse.

* * *

><p><strong>NOVENO TERRITORIO:<strong>

**Comandante:** _Kaname Tousen_, hombre de piel oscura, ciego de nacimiento. Su zanpakutou es _Suzumush_i, 清虫, "el grillo", perteneciente a una mujer que amó.

**Segundo:** _Hisagi Shuuhei,_ quien mantiene una relación entre platónica y física con _Izuru Kira_. Su zanpakutou es _Kazeshini_, 風死, "el viento asesino".

**Emblema:** Amapola blanca, simbolizando el olvido.

* * *

><p><strong>DECIMO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante:** _Hitsugaya Toushirou_, recientemente ascendido a señor del décimo territorio. Hijo adoptivo mientras era humano de _Ukitake Jushirou_. Fue transformado luego de ser mordido y dejado moribundo por su mejor amigo, _Kusaka Soujirou_. Su apariencia es la de un joven de trece años, con cabellos blancos semejante a una melena leonina y ojos verde vivo. Su zanpakutou es _Hyorinmaru_, 氷輪丸, "anillo de hielo", que adopta la forma de dragón. Mantiene un romance con el señor del tercer territorio,_ Ichimaru Gin_.

**Segundo:** _Matsumoto Rangiku_, quien convirtió en shinigami completo a su señor por pedido de _Kyoraku Shunsui_. Mujer exuberante y largos cabellos naranjas, siente un cariño maternal por su señor. Amiga de la infancia de _Ichimaru Gin_, tiene un romance con _Ise Nanao_. Su zanpakutou es _Haineko_, 灰猫, "gato de cenizas".

**Emblema**: narciso, simbolizando el misterio y el egoísmo.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCEAVO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante:** _Kenpachi Zaraki_, que obtuvo su título tras matar al anterior señor. Su zanpakutou no tiene nombre, y tiene la misma apariencia descuidada que la de su amo. Adora la sangre y la batalla, orgulloso de su fuerza y a la busca de un enemigo que lo satisfaga. Busca luchar con el señor del sexto territorio, _Kuchiki Byakuya._

**Segundo:** _Kusajishi Yachiru,_ con apariencia de niña de alrededor de siete años y cabello rosado. Posee una zanpakutou aunque se desconoce su nombre. Adora los dulces y mantiene cierta relación de cercanía con el señor del sexto territorio, _Kuchiki Byakuya._

Se destacan como miembros _Ikkaku Madarame_ y _Ayasegawa Yumichika._

**Emblema**: Milhojas (Achillea millefolium), simbolizando la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>DOCEAVO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante:** _Kurotsuchi Mayuri_, el investigador. Su zanpakutou es _Ashisogi Jizō_ 疋殺地蔵, "el cortador de la pierna de buda".

**Segundo:** _Kurotsuchi Nemu_, hija creada por Mayuri. No posee zanpakutou.

**Emblema:** Cardo, simblolizando la venganza, lo estricto y la independencia.

* * *

><p><strong>TRECEAVO TERRITORIO<strong>

**Comandante:** _Ukitake Jushirou._ Como humano llevaba una vida tranquila de noble, enfermo de tuberculosis, adoptó a un niño, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Se enamoro de un shinigami de joven, _Kyouraku Shunsui_, quien lo transforma para unirse con el de por vida. Su zanpakutou es _Sōgyo no Kotowari_ 双魚の理, "la ley de los peces gemelos".

**Segundo:** _Kuchiki Rukia_, hermana adoptiva del señor del sexto y amiga de la infancia de _Abarai Renji._ Su zanpakutou es _Sode No Shirayuki,_ la mujer de las nieves y la más bella zanpakutou de los trece territorios.

**Emblema**: Campanilla de invierno (galantus), que simboliza la esperanza.


	18. II:1 YACHIRU

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla  
><strong>__Por _Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, no es yaoi, pero me gusta inventarme cosas. Aquí sólo les presento una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir, basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria es Game of Thrones y Clash of Kings de G.G. Martin._

**NA:** este episodio es medio raro… es el comienzo de "la segunda parte" de la historia", aunque sigue siendo un todo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Über allen Gipfeln<br>Ist Ruh,  
>In allen Wipfeln<br>**__**Spürest du  
>Kaum einen Hauch:<br>Die Vögelein schweigen im Walde.  
>Warte nur, balde<br>Ruhest du auch  
><strong>_

_Sobre las cumbres  
>se cierne la calma,<br>en todas las cimas  
>percibes apenas un soplo:<br>los pajaritos callan en el bosque.  
>Espera un poco, pronto<br>también reposarás._

**GOETHE, **_**EIN GLEICHES**_/ _LO MISMO_

* * *

><p><strong>YACHIRU<strong>

* * *

><p>Yachiru observó la mariposita blanca revolotear alrededor de los amarillos pétalos de los diente de león. Volaba como si fuese una hoja otoñal con alas, y le encantaba observarla. En cuclillas, observó cómo se posaba y estiraba su larga lengua para chupar del néctar de la flor. Lanzo una risita y estiro la mano para tocarla, y la mariposa pronto volvió a alzar el vuelo.<p>

La risa de ken la hizo volver la mirada al campo. Ken estaba pasándola genial, luchando con ese chico arrancar. La sangre saltaba de cada corte, el sudor salpicaba los cuerpos, y Ken reía, mientras el chico arrancar no aflojaba, emulando una sonrisa similar a la de Ken. Yachiru sonrió y se sentó cruzada de piernas, divertida. Siempre era agradable ver a Ken divertirse tanto.

"Ja… jajajajajaja!" la risa de Ken era fuerte, grosera. Reía con todas las ganas, sin disimulo. "¡¿No crees que esto es genial, arrancar? ¡Dos bestias de la pela, disfrutándola como nunca!" Ken tomó su zanpakutou sin nombre, mellada y partida, manchada de la sangre de las incontables victimas. Cada vez que la veía, Yachiru no podía evitar que la sombra del pasado regresara….

* * *

><p><em>Tirada en el suelo, desgarrada tanto dentro como por fuera. Sus prendas, manchadas con su sangre. Era tan solo una niñita esa vez. En el distrito Kusajishi, lo que a ella le pasó era moneda corriente: una madre pobre que vendía por algunas monedas a una niña para que los otros hijos comieran y de paso se sacaba una boca de encima. Yachiru lloro todo el tiempo que le hicieron aquello. Finalmente, la dejaron tirada allí mientras los oía beber, los olía fumar, los escuchaba comer, los sentía reír. Apenas si podía mover un poco las piernas y los brazos, estaba totalmente sin fuerzas para incorporarse del suelo. Cuando pudo fijar la mirada, vio mariposas. Una bandada de mariposas, volando por el cielo limpio. Sonrió, antes de que la sombra de uno de ellos le cayera otra vez encima.<br>Un grito que desgarró el cielo, y la sangre tibia que cayó sobre ella como una lluvia. Los ojos desencajados de horror. El cayó de lado, agitándose y retorciéndose mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Una risa, grosera. _**Viva**_. Los gritos de miedo y furia se mezclaban. El olor a la sangre lo impregnó todo, y los cuerpos comenzaron a rodearla, cayendo con sonido sordo. Yachiru no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para darse la vuelta y mirar.  
>Un hombre grande, el más grande que había visto, estaba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, andaba descalzo y el cabello no era demasiado largo, pero era fino, castaño oscuro. Tenía un rostro duro, curtido. La sangre había goteado de su boca, manchaba sus manos y la espada, mellada, goteaba sangre al pasto fresco. Unas mariposas negras revoletearon alrededor, algunas se posaron en la montaña de cadáveres que los rodeaba en aquella especia oasis. Yachiru se arrastró trabajosamente hasta él, sin dejar el de mirar el hermoso brillo del metal ensangrentado.<br>"Niña… ¿de dónde has salido?" la voz de ese hombre era potente, ronca. Había un dejo de cansancio en ella.  
>Yachiru no lo miró, tenía la vista fija en la espada. Sonrió y toco el filo.<br>_"_¿No tienes nombre, niña…?" una mano grande y pesada le toco los cabellos sucios y la que entonces no era Yachiru lo miró a la cara "Yo tampoco… sólo sé que existo para esto…"  
><em>_Yachiru se miró la mano teñida de rojo, y rió de buena gana. La alargó al hombre, sin dejar de reírle.  
>Tras un largo rato de silencio, él la agarró por debajo de los brazos y la trajo contra su pecho. Ella, agotada, se dejó, cerrando los ojos. Apenas si sintió la mordida.<em>

* * *

><p>La sangre ya formaba un charco a los pies de Ken. Yachiru contuvo el aliento.<p>

"¿Cansado, viejo?" dijo el joven Arrancar, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, los pantalones una vez prístinos sucios, la chaqueta blanca, que cerraba justo donde comenzaba el esternón, totalmente manchada de sangre y desgarrones. Su zanpakutou era larga, y ancha, tan alta como él. El filo era negro, y le recordaba el negro de la tinta, brilloso, profundo. El rostro era triangular y joven, unas marcas como zarpas rojas le marcaban la mejilla izquierda, el cabello era corto en picos. Los ojos, de un raro negro con orbes doradas. "¡Ya es hora de que sueltes la toalla, ¿no te parece?"

"Jejejejeje… ¡sos muy confiado, chico! Vamos, ¡me diviertes mucho! ¡Enséñame que puedes alcanzar!"

El reiatsu de los dos se alzó al cielo, quemando la hierba verde. Las mariposas escaparon tratando de no ser alcanzada, pero algunas se deshicieron como cenizas. Yachiru hizo un puche ¡Ken debía llevarla de paseo a ver mariposas otra vez!

El arrancar rio también.

"¡Bueno viejo! ¡Pero no te quejes!" el joven tomó la empuñadura de su gran zanpakutou e inicio la carga, al igual que ken. Se produjo una explosión de reiatsu tan fuerte, que Yachiru tuvo que cubrirse.

* * *

><p><em>Yachiru abrió los ojos. Había sido bañada y una yukata color azul marino cubría su cuerpo. Ya no le dolía nada, las heridas se habían sanado. Las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno, y era muy lindo verlas.<br>"Niña, despertaste."  
>Una hoguera ardía con gusto. Mientras el hombre terminaba de limpiar su espada, la cual guardo en su funda. Volvió a sentarse pesadamente contra un árbol, y la miro. Se había lavado también, y ordenado un poco los cabellos. Tenía piernas largas, notó ella.<br>"¿No tienes nombre, verdad? Mira." Ella se acerco gateando donde él estaba, y el hombre comenzó a hacer unos dibujos curiosos en la tierra blanda. _

**や****ち****る**

"_Ya-chi-ru."  
>"¿Ya-chiru?" repitió ella.<br>"Si… el nombre que siempre desee para la persona más importante… así te llamare, pequeña."  
>"Ya-chi-ru, Ya-chi-ru… ¡Yachiru!"<br>"Y yo seré Kenpachi. El nombre del shinigami mas fuerte."  
>Ella le sonrió y Kenpachi le respondió con una sonrisa algo melancólica. Yachiru vio volar una libélula y corrió tras ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan libre, tan a gusto.<em>

* * *

><p>Ken cayó. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, contento. El joven Arrancar cayó de espaldas, riendo maniáticamente. Ambos habían disfrutado mucho, y Yachiru corrió ante el Arrancar.<p>

"¡Muchas gracias!" le dijo, haciendo una reverencia "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El joven Arrancar paró de reírse y se secó el sudor de la frente. Sus ojos habían cambiado y el cabello… ¿estaba tomando color también, a un naranja? No, debía ser la luz, ya comenzaba el atardecer.

"Shirosaki…" le dijo él.

"¡Gracias Shishi!" rió ella, levantando a Ken del suelo "¡Ken la pasó muy bien!"

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo el Arrancar, lamiéndose los labios.

"¡Sip! Vuelve a jugar con él, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo tendré presente."

"¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!" Yachiru cargo a Ken y se marchó, dejando al arrancar atrás. Era el amigo de juegos de Ken, no de ella "Bueno, ya que Byakushi se niega…"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: si quieren ver con que arrancar ha pelado Kenpachi aquí, busquen el doushinji "WILDER THAN HEAVEN" de Masaki Rioka (yo lo tengo en ingles de STRAWBERRY POISON).<strong>


	19. II: 2 RENJI

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto)._

**Ya recuperándome de la bronquitis. Debo pedirles perdón: recurriré a algo que no me parece correcto, pero si no lo hago, esto no avanza más. Y recurriré al salto temporal, lo sé, lo sé, péguenme cuando me crucen en la calle, denúncienme si no les gusta. Pero solo así dejare de recurrir a situaciones demasiado embarazosas (basta de shota que no puedo disfrazar **V.V**). Por cierto, moví el Apéndice para poder dar un pequeño quiebre y prepararles para lo que se viene.**

* * *

><p><strong>RENJI<strong>

* * *

><p>Cinco años. CINCO PUTOS AÑOS encerrado en ese pozo. Había zafado de la pena de muerte, pero lo hubiera preferido. Esa tarde, cuando Kuchiki lo encontró, lucharon. Renji invoco a Hihio Zabimaru, su reciente adquirido bankai, la serpiente de huesos con cabellera roja. Pero no sirvió de mucho contra su señor Kuchiki.<p>

"_Senbonsakura kageyoshi"  
>Miles, millones de cuchillas desgarraron el cuerpo de Renji sin piedad. Renji cayo de rodillas bajo el sol de invierno, la nieve se ruborizaba con su sangre. Su bankai se deshizo y el cuerpo destrozado apenas si lo sentía.<br>"Siéntete orgulloso de aún poder seguir vivo tras mi bankai" le dijo su señor con el mismo tono quieto "Eres el primero que logra mantenerse consciente también. Rikichi, llévalo a los calabozos del escuadrón. Mañana, si sigue con vida, llama al cuarto a que cuiden de sus heridas."  
>"Como usted ordene, Kuchiki-sama"<br>Renji no se dejó morir, pero por momentos lo deseó. Tenía el cuerpo destajado a más no poder, sangrándole por cada herida, gritando de dolor por cada llaga, como si miles de bocas clamaran. Su reiatsu estaba totalmente agotado, y lo poco que había recuperado tras la lucha era para concentrarse en sus heridas, pero poco podía hacer, ya que era bloqueado por el restricto que fue colocado en su cuello. Sintió cabello duro por la sangre, el barro y el sudor seco. El cuerpo apestando. Rikichi sobre él, con un paño limpiándole el rostro, los brazos, las heridas, y a pesar de lo cuidadoso que era, cada roce acababa produciéndole un dolor tan agudo que finalmente perdía el sentido de la realidad cada vez que pasaba.  
>Pasó al menos un mes hasta que finalmente pudo mirar alrededor, con el cuello entumecido, y reconocer donde estaba.<br>"Senpai" la voz de Rikichi le despertó "se recuperara bien."  
>"¿Cuánto tiempo…?" Renji trato de incorporarse pero el cuerpo apenas si le respondía.<br>"__No, senpai…"  
>"Dime… dime cuánto…"<br>"Ha estado aquí por un mes ya…"  
>Renji se quedó quieto.<br>"¿Cuánto más?"  
>Rikichi vaciló en responder.<br>"Cinco años."  
>Renji se mordió los labios, mientras lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas.<br>"Fallé… he fallado."  
><em>

"Hoy es el día que volverás a andar entre los libres… ¿cómo se siente?"

Rukia fue una de las pocas visitas que tuvo en ese tiempo de castigo. Ella le traía a veces algo de comer, bromeaba o le contaba si había alguna novedad. No sabían nada de Ichigo, salvo que seguía vivo entre los arrancar. Al parecer, la Sexta Espada realmente estaba encariñado con él.

"Renji, Ichigo no era tonto. Y tenía a Zangetsu. Seguramente, ha hecho lo necesario para poder vivir. Pero no pretendas ir a buscarlo, ¿sabes?"

Renji se vistió lentamente, con cuidado. Sentía la atenta mirada de Rukia en su espalda, pero la ignoro. Por mas que quisiera, ¿Cómo iba a ir a buscar a Ichigo ahora? Ya debía ser un hombre, y seguramente debía sentirse abandonado.

"Nii-sama te aceptara otra vez como su segundo, debes estar contento por ello. Pero bueno, ¿Qué son cinco años?"

"Para un shinigami, nada. Para un niño, una vida." Susurró Renji, atando la bandana en su frente. Rukia suspiro y lo acompañó por los pasillos de la cárcel del sexto hasta la oficina de Kuchiki.

Cinco años sin verse. Renji creyó que su señor no cambiaria, pero lo había hecho. El cabello estaba mas fino y largo, sus rasgos se habían afilado acentuando su belleza. Miraba de una forma menos altanera, pero seguía siendo un lord. Renji se inclino hasta el suelo sin verlo.

Kuchiki se levanto de su escritorio y se detuvo ante su sirviente.

"Tu castigo ha concluido y es hora de que regreses a tus labores, segundo. Rikichi, quítale el collar constrictor."

Rikichi le pidió a Renji que se inclinara un poco y quito el collar luego de invocar una oración. Renji sintió el reiatsu fluir libre, reconfortantemente. Zabimaru comenzó a aullar de alegría, y Renji esbozo una sonrisa al sentirle.

"Su zanpakuto, senpai" dijo Rikichi, alargándole a Zabimaru, que Renji recibió de buen grado.

"¿Mi escritorio sigue en su sitio, Kuchiki –sama?"

Byakuya asintió.

"Si me disculpa, debo ponerme al día."

"Sí, es lo correcto."

Todos sus amigos pasaron a verlo esa tarde, y no dejaron de invitarlo a beber esa misma noche, a pesar de que Renji trató de excusarse más de veinte veces. Limpió el polvo en los cajones, acomodó los pergaminos, humedeció los pinceles de caligrafía y preparó la tinta. Rikichi resultó muy útil, poniéndolo al tanto de las cosas, pero notó que no había pasado mucho en verdad. El asunto de Ichigo había sido olvidado por todos aquellos que no habían estado involucrados. Renji revisó las prendas que tenia en su casa, y al cabo de un rato tuvo que sentarse.

El pequeño uniforme de Ichigo seguía allí, perfectamente doblado y limpio. Sus sabanas olían a él, y estaba seguro que era gracias a Rikichi, quien cuido de ello. Renji apretó contra su pecho las pequeñas ropas, las sabanas amarillentas y lloró. Lloró por el niño que perdió, por los errores que cometió, por la promesa que se rompió. Lloró porque, a pesar del tiempo pasado, seguía amando a Ichigo.

"Y te voy a rescatar Ichigo. No olvidé nuestra promesa. Te amo. Y siempre lo haré. Sólo espérame un poco más."

* * *

><p>Renji se ató la bandana en la frente, y caminó sin mirar alrededor. Los humanos habían desarrollado un respeto tenido de terror hacia ellos, y cada vez que les veían acercarse salían despavoridos. Las zonas que rodeaban las periferias de los trece territorios eran llamadas Rukongai, y eran divididos en otros distritos. Los peores eran los más alejados de las fronteras, donde los malandrines y hollows caminaban casi de la mano. Sin embargo, esta vez la misión era descubrir el paradero de un extraño arrancar que acostumbraba cazar shinigamis que hacían sus recorridos usuales. Había tenido una pelea con el capitán Zaraki y según su segunda, había sido algo de ver.<p>

"¡Renji!"

"¡Bienvenido al mundo de los libres!"

Renji alzo una mano para saludar a Ikkaku y a Yumichika, los más destacados miembros del onceavo y viejos amigos.

"Vaya, no pensé que te enviarían tan pronto en una misión." Observo Ikkaku.

"Mi señor no me desea cerca. Además, ya cumplí con mi castigo."

"Al menos te ves mejor con el cabello mas largo…" sonrió coquetamente Yumichika, y Renji frunció el ceño.

"¿Queeeee? ¿Ya estas mirando a otro? Estoy aquí, eh!" rugió Ikkaku. Yumichika cerró los ojos y se paso vanidosamente una mano por los cabellos.

"Los celos son algo muy feo, y demuestran inseguridad. No puedo creer que, a pesar de todo, desconfíes de mi."

Ikkaku no se calmo.

"No te voy a dejar que me desvíes el tema."

"Vamos, Ikkaku," dijo Renji, tratando de suavizar la situación "solo fue un cumplido, ¿verdad? No hagas tanto ruido por algo así."

Ikkaku resoplo y comenzó a andar, lanzando una mirada furiosa a las personas que se cruzaban.

"Es un bruto…" se lamento Yumichika, "pero igual lo quiero."

Yumichika comenzó a andar y Renji hizo lo mismo. No necesitaba ponerse a pensar esas cosas.

"Según la información, el arrancar aparece por esta zona." Dijo Ikkaku. Era un descampado irregular, con parches de tierra y de hierba salvaje y larga. Había algo de basura, pero gran cantidad de flores amarillas, diente de león, florecían, y mariposas blancas revoloteaban aquí y allá.

"Para ser un basural, tiene cierto encanto." Observó Yumichika, caminando unos pasos en circulo Siento una presencia, aunque es muy leve…"

"¿Crees que le podamos hacer salir?"

"No hará falta…"

Renji llevó la mano a Zabimaru. Ante ellos, en el medio del campito, estaba la delgada figura de una arrancar, con cabellos semilargos color blanco, unos hakama y chaqueta blancas. Una mascara le cubría la totalidad del rostro, penas dejando ver un ojo dorado de fondo negro y bajo este, unas marcas rojas, como rasguños. En su espalda se dejaba asomar el mango de una zanpakuto, que estaba cubierto por una tela blanca, que pendía en un largo lazo.

"Es muy extraño, no se lo siente." Dijo Ikkaku, tomando su zanpakuto y liberándola. El arrancar no tomo una pose de ataque, simplemente los observaba fijamente.

"Como sea, es un arrancar" dijo Renji, libreando a Zabimaru "y nos mandaron a ocuparnos de él."

El arrancar resoplo, haciendo un sonido que se asemejaba más al gruñido de una bestia. Antes de que Renji pudiera acercársele, el arrancar desapareció de su vista y solo oyó un grito. Ikkaku cayó en un charco de sangre, el arrancar había sacado su zanpakuto- un enorme espadón que más recordaba una cuchilla de carnicero, con un escalofriante filo negro – y había atravesado el abdomen del shinigami. Yumichika fue con su pareja, perdiendo la compostura por una vez.

"Pedazo de idiota, te dije que fueras cuidadoso…" dijo el vanidoso, pero Ikkaku no pudo responderle. Renji sintió que lo tomaban de un hombro y lo lanzaban a la otra punta del terreno, lejos de sus colegas. Consiguió caer bien y se preparo para enfrentarse a su enemigo. El arrancar elevo su reiatsu, y Renji se dio cuenta que no estaba tratando con un exiliado, un privaron. Este seguramente debía ser miembro de las espadas.

"Maldito, vamos, ¿qué esperas?" le dijo Renji, y el hollow le cayó encima. Renji se cubrió con Zabimaru, sintiendo en sus huesos todo el tiempo que no había estado en una verdadera pelea, y la presión espiritual de su enemigo no era para nada desdeñable. Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron un momento, y Renji consiguió librarse.

Renji no conocía a todos los arrancar, pero estaba seguro que este no debía ser demasiado distinto a Grimmjow, quien había robado a su niño hacia años. Y recordando aquello, su odio hacia ellos se incrementaba.

"¡Ruge, Zabimaru!"

El arrancar recibió el ataque en el hombro derecho, y retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniéndoselo con la mano izquierda. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, y Renji se incorporo, listo para contratacar.

"_¡Detente!_" rugió Zabimaru en su cabeza, y Renji trastabilló, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"Mierda, que tienes ahora…"

"_¡Huele, imbécil!"_

Renji obedeció, y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras el corazón volvía a latirle con fuerza. La cabeza le palpito intensamente mientras todo su cuerpo era embargo de aquel sentimiento arrobado. Sintió una especie de nausea y la boca llenársele se saliva.

"¿Ichigo…?" le costó pronunciar el nombre amado, tantas veces evocado durante su cautiverio, mientras que el aroma seguía volviéndolo loco.

El arrancar se quito la mascara, y vio un rostro juvenil, pálido como la nieve, con dos incandescentes ojos diabólicos. La boca, de labios finos, estaba torcida en una mueca que enseñaba una sonrisa hambrienta. Renji trató de hallar en ese rostro la figura que tan grabada tenia en su mente, la calidez de los ojos chocolate, la amplia sonrisa pura, los dorados cabellos rebeldes y en pico. Pero por mas que lo intentó…

"Eso… no es posible…."

El arrancar – Ichigo en negativo – esbozó una sonrisa furibunda y volvió a saltarle encima.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: que capitulo mas malo, por diossssssssss<strong>


	20. II: 3 YORUICHI

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia está basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la novela mencionada, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás está decir que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto)._

**NA: ¡Muchas gracias a Hady-chan y a Kankuro Cifer! La verdad es que me sorprendieron, no pensé que me apoyarían así, ¡muchas gracias! Es que lo anterior había escrito medio sin ánimo, y no me gustó dejarlo asi, pero mi cabeza no daba para más…. Espero que esta entrega les guste, y pronto Ulquiorra dará su voz _(yes, lemons para que se empalaguen)._ Ademas de su incondicional apoyo, este capítulo ha sido inspirado por el tomo 18 de Bleach… el cual…. me recordó las habilidades de Soi Fon XP me había olvidado por completo de ella…. Por cierto, tengo un particular gusto por Yoruichi, de ahí que aparezca tanto….**

* * *

><p><strong>YORUICHI<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se sostuvo de una rama, esperando a Soi Fon, la cual nunca se retrasaba más que un segundo. Schrödinger se acodó en una rama sobre la cabeza de su ama, y lanzo un maullido agresivo, moviendo sus bigotes con ansiedad. Podía percibir el choque del reiatsu de Renji contra el del arrancar que había venido a buscar, y eso la preocupó. Especialmente tras aquella visión…<p>

"Disculpe, Yoruichi-sama." Se disculpó Soi Fon, descendiendo grácilmente en un árbol cercano. "Es algo inquietante, ¿no le parece?"

Yoruichi asintió. El reiatsu que percibía había cambiado mucho, de la cálida energía, que relajaba aquellos que la percibían y daba la sensación de estar a salvo, había tornado a un remolino de hambre, desgarro y dolor, marcado por una gran soledad. Había muchísima furia en ese reiatsu, pero para Yoruichi era inconfundible la marca del lobo Zangetsu en ello.

"Si ése es el niño aquel, no hay dudas de que dejó de ser humano hace tiempo…" declaró Soi Fon.

"No lo sabremos hasta que finalmente le enfrentemos. Vamos."

Yoruichi se lanzó en paso flash hasta donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo. Vio al pasar a Ikkaku, caído en brazos de Yumichika, y ordenó a Soi Fon que los asistiese y pidiese la urgente asistencia del Cuarto. Su segunda se apartó de ella y Schrödinger se aferro a uno de sus hombros.

"Nunca me abandonarás, ¿verdad?"

El gato-avatar sólo respondió clavándole las uñas con más fuerza.

"¿Ichigo?" el rostro sorprendido del pelirrojo era asolador. Los ojos pasmados y salidos casi de sus orbitas, no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba viendo. "Eso… no es posible…". El arrancar de largo cabello blanco nieve sacudió la zanpakutou, un enorme espadón de filo negro que goteaba sangre, y se lanzo sobre el shinigami caído. Yoruichi acelero el paso.

Llegó justo a tiempo para desviar el ataque del arrancar, pero sintió que sus puños dieron contra una superficie extremadamente dura. Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un Espada en toda su ley, y que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

"¿A qué te metes, mujer? No te busco a ti…" dijo el arrancar.

"Ichigo… eres Ichigo, ¿verdad?"

El arrancar jugueteó con su zanpakutou, haciéndola girar sobre su eje en el suelo.

"Ichigo…" dijo Renji, acercándose a Yoruichi, quien lo detuvo.

"Tsk… la estaba pasando tan bien y tenían que empezar con ese tema…" el arrancar apuntó su zanpakutou a ellos "Quítate, mujer. No me interesan las hembras en este momento, quiero mi presa, y no me importa tener que sacarte del medio. Normalmente no soy tan educado."

"Zangetsu, ¿acaso no puedes oírnos?" llamó Yoruichi a la zanpakutou. "¿Cómo permitiste que Ichigo se transformara en esto?"

"¡Cállate!" rugió el joven arrancar, alzando su espada "¡Mi nombre es Shirosaki! Y Zangetsu es mi zanpakutou." Shirosaki tomo una pose de batalla "¿Así que, quieres jugar, gatita? ¡Vamos!"

"Quédate atrás, Renji." Susurro ella al shinigami aun sorprendido.

"Yoruichi-sama… esto es mi culpa. Ichigo me desea a mí, déjeme que le dé lo que pide."

"Todavía hay posibilidades de recuperar a Ichigo… si dejas que te mate, no lo conseguiremos."

Schrödinger se deshizo en el uniforme que cubrió su cuerpo. A diferencia del resto de shinigamis, Yoruichi no tenia zanpakutou, su avatar se hacia uno con ella a la hora de luchar y le entregaba su poder, protegiendo su cuerpo y otorgándole una velocidad similar al relámpago.

Yoruichi lanzó una patada que Shirosaki se cubrió con el antebrazo izquierdo y respondió con Zangetsu. Ella esquivo el golpe y volvió a la carga con una patada poderosa en el hombro de Shirosaki, quien lo recibió sin caerse, pero respondió con un ataque

"_¡Getsuga Tensho!"_ Yoruichi esquivó el ataque pero no evito que su brazo izquierdo recibiese un profundo corte. Miro tras de ella, y vio el desgarro brutal de la tierra en al menos cien metros, como si la zarpa de una bestia gigantesca hubiese rasgado el suelo. Se quedó sin aliento, esto estaba mal, muy mal.

"Es interesante luchar contra la diosa relámpago, debo reconocerlo" dijo Shirosaki, escupiendo un buche de sangre oscura. "Pero no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo todo el rato. Mi amo no estará contento de mi paseo si no le llevo algo…" Shirosaki se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara y la máscara de arrancar se la cubrió por completo. "Así que no voy a correr riesgos innecesarios."

La velocidad se Shirosaki era sorprendente. Yoruichi casi no podía verlo, golpeándola desde cada Angulo posible, era como si estuviese en medio de un huracán y la golpeasen sin cesar. Schrödinger le gritaba en su mente, debía despejar su cabeza, debía levantarse, cubrirse, responder, defenderse… pero era como si ella fuese solo un saco de papas, sin autonomía, incapaz de defenderse.

El filo de Zangetsu era helado y a la vez ardía. La desgarro desde el vientre hasta el hombro, y ella cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

_Y al fin y al cabo, ¿serví de algo? Vi la luna desgarrando sobre el estanque teñido de sangre, Engetsu me pidió que lo protegiera, debí ser más precavida y haber ordenado que Ichigo siempre estuviese bajo vigilancia… y ahora es… quien desgarrará el sol para hundirnos en la noche eterna…_

Renji detuvo el ataque de Shirosaki, quien lo miro con ojos sorprendidos, pero pronto la ira encendió sus irises doradas. Yoruichi se sintió aliviada, pero no podía moverse casi de su sitio

"¿Vas protegerla? ¿Darás tu vida por ella? Justo como me lo habías prometido…"

Shirosaki clavó en la tierra su zanpakutou, sacudiéndose por una emoción incontenible. Renji trató de acercársele con cuidado. La máscara cayó del rostro de Shirosaki, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

"Ichigo, las cosas no son como tú piensas…"

"Y tampoco como tú lo crees" dijo Shirosaki, tomándolo de su uniforme "¿Qué crees que he tenido que hacer para vivir este tiempo? ¿Creíste que seguiría siendo el niñito que sedujiste hace cinco años, cuando estaba asustado?" Shirosaki lo sacudió con furia, mientras su cabello cambiaba de color, tornándose cada vez más dorado, la lividez de su piel se volvía mas sonrosada, y los ojos comenzaban a adquirir un tono más humano "Shinigamis y Arrancars no son más que la distinta cara de lo mismo, sólo les importa lo que pueden usar para satisfacerse, y a otra cosa…"

Renji miró con temor, pero dejo caer a Zabimaru a un lado. Alzó las manos para tomar el rostro del joven.

"Lo siento…"

Yoruichi cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aliviada._ Sólo un poco más…._

"¡Yoruichi –sama!" la voz de Soi Fon, llena de horror, rompió el encanto. La shinigami llegó donde su ama, aterrada "¡Yoruichi-sama! ¡Resista!"

"E… estaré bien. Soi Fon…" respondio ella, tratando de callar a su segunda, pero sabía que era inútil.

"Tú…" dijo su segunda, irguiéndose llena de furia, mirando a Shirosaki "No tienes perdón posible, _¡hollow_!"

Shirosaki apretó los dientes y lanzó a Renji a un lado, para poder tomar a Zangetsu. Pero Soi Fon fue más rápida. Su cabello recupero el tono blanco así como su piel volvió a ponerse lívida.

"Aguijonea a tus enemigos hasta la muerte, _Suzumebachi_."

Una marca en forma de mariposa púrpura apareció en el brazo derecho de Ichigo.

"¡Houmonka!" exclamó Yoruichi tratando de levantarse "Renji, si recibe dos veces el mismo ataque en el mismo sitio… morirá…"

"¡Perra!" rugió Shirosaki, olvidando a Zangetsu. Soi Fon hábilmente lo esquivó, y lanzó otra marca de la abeja a la espalda del joven arrancar, quien rugió y consiguió tomarla de un brazo y arrojarla contra el suelo violentamente. Soi Fon grito de dolor, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y ese era el problema. Ella aprovecho que Shirosaki la sostenía para poder clavar a Suzumebachi en el primer golpe que había dado, pero entonces Zangetsu salto sobre ella, partiéndole el hueso del brazo de una dentellada. Soi Fon volvió a gritar, y Zangetsu la arrojó sobre su ama.

"Tsk" Shirosaki se limpio la sangre que le corría por un lado de la cara. "Vámonos, Zangetsu." El avatar en forma de lobo corrió tras su amo, sin echar una mirada atrás.

"No… no se irán tan fácilmente… agentes, ¡síganles!"

Los ninjas de la guardia de Yoruichi salieron tras el arrancar prófugo. Renji no fue tras ellos, se inclinó junto a la sacerdotisa y su segunda.

"Soi Fon se ha desmayado" dijo Yoruichi, luchando con el dolor de su cuerpo "Si ella no hubiese interrumpido, tal vez lo hubieras recuperado… ella es mi guardiana y solo cumplía con su deber, y él es como un gato asustado. Deberías ir tras él… te necesita."

Renji la asistió, ayudándola a detener la hemorragia del tajo que Shirosaki le había hecho.

"¡Basta!" le dijo ella, tomando su mano, a resbalosa y algo pegajosa por la sangre "¡Ve a buscarlo antes de que le alcancen los otros!"

Renji la miro un momento, indeciso, pero ella hizo lo posible por endurecer su mirada y darle el empuje que necesitaba. Schrödinger apareció junto a su cabeza, ronroneando.

"Lo amas, ¿o acaso me equivoco?"

"Sí… pero… ¿con qué derecho…?"

"¡No seas idiota! El amar no necesita derecho…. Vete ya…"

"Muchas gracias, Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: que mal que narro escenas de batalla…. Otro capítulo que tampoco me gusto demasiado, estos "intermedios" nunca me salen bien… PROMETO LEMON PARA EL PROXIMO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE VUESTRO ARRANCAR PREDILECTO (ELIJAN)<strong>_


	21. II: 4 SHIROSAKI

**Nebelstreif: _El rastro de la niebla_**  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto)._

**LA verdad es que estuve ocupada y buscando en mi cabeza como enlazar lo que me estaba rondando en mi cerebro con lo que estoy "visualizando" a futuro. También estoy peleándome con una historia de DURARARA!, que ha decidido acosarme desde hace dos semanas y me niego a escribir (creo que no es lo más certero ponerme a cambiar de fandom, mientras en éste ando en suspender una historia, estar atrasada con otra y mantener en línea ésta, además de trabajar y la universidad)… ¿alguien está interesado en leer mi visión sobre la parejita estrella que hace que todo yaoi fan vea esa serie? Volviendo a esto, este capitulo es más raro de lo que normalmente hago….**

* * *

><p><strong>SHIROSAKI (ICHIGO)<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquel desierto no era como los que había leído. No tenia arenas doradas, ni dunas marcadas por el viento, dejándole surcos similares a costillas. Ni siquiera había un sol que lo iluminase. La luna, como constante vigía iluminaba aquel páramo de arenas color blanco ceniciento, donde nunca hacia calor, pero tampoco hacia "frio": en realidad, lo que calaba hasta a los huesos era el miedo. Miedo constante, respirando en la nuca, erizando los vellos, causando escalofríos. Los pasos no causaban ruido sobre aquella superficie, y se tragaba las huellas al cabo de poco tiempo, por lo cual perderse era seguro si no se sabía como guiarse. Algo ululaba aquí, otra cosa se arrastraba por allá y más acá el brillo de una garra era revelado por la luz mortecina.<p>

Ichigo caminaba sin rendirse, muerto de miedo y hambre. Encontraría la salida a ese desierto, ni siquiera el Sahara era infinito. A su lado, Zangetsu caminaba vigilante.

Ichigo sabia que su sangre alteraba a los hollows. También sabía que ni bien alguno lo alcanzase, seria el fin. Por eso, no podía detenerse. Al menos, debía caer rendido, de esa manera… si alguno lo comía… cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera tan agotado que no se diera cuenta.

"¿Por qué nadie vino…? Renji… Renji… ¿Por qué me abandonaste…?"

Un enorme esqueleto le dio refugio cuando un repentino vozarrón levantó la arena, finísima como harina de hueso, cegándolo temporalmente. Los aullidos a la luna se incrementaron, y pudo oír a la distancia el choque de los cuerpos.

Ichigo se seco las lágrimas con el revés de la manga. No recordaba como se había despertado en el desierto, pero no importaba. Tampoco vestía su uniforme de shinigami, Grimmjow le había obligado a ponerse algo más parecido a lo que vestían los arrancar. Zangetsu había sido limitado por un collar que le puso el flaco de cabello rosa, que lo miro con desprecio. Luego supo que era el hermano de Yylforte, el sirviente de Grimmjow, quien tampoco lo miraba con simpatía alguna. ¿Qué culpa tenia él? ¡Él debía mirarlos con odio, con furia, no ellos! ¡Él había sido robado de su familia, del lado de la persona que mas quería! Y, a pesar de todo, parecía que era culpable de algo… a Aizen no le importó que le llorase e implorase. El shinigami solo dio su consentimiento y que "quería ver". Ichigo no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta a que se refería.

"¡Pero que bocadillo mas exquisito!" una voz, extremadamente sedosa, advirtió a Ichigo que ya no estaba solo. Zangetsu gruñó, interponiéndose entre el arrancar y su amo.

Era un arrancar que no conocía: cabello lacio corto violáceo, los ojos grandes, la piel lisa. Su ropa tenia unas mangas demasiado largas, ocultando sus manos, y la mascara mas recordaba una hebilla de estrellitas prendida al su cabello. "Ju ju ju… ¿Cómo conseguiste salirte, niño? Vaya, Grimmjow es poco cuidadoso con sus mascotas… en fin, se lo pierde..."

Unos extraños tentáculos salieron de la espalda del arrancar, unos sosteniendo a Zangetsu contra el suelo y otros sujetaron a Ichigo.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡Cuánta energía, a pesar de estar tan agotado y en presencia de una magnificencia como la mía!" el arrancar atrajo a Ichigo contra si, apretándolo más fuerte cuando se resistía. Observó atentamente la expresión de Ichigo "Lindo rostro, aunque no llegas siquiera a rozarme los dedos de los pies… hum…" se lamió los labios con lascivia, mientras Ichigo sentía que los tentáculos no solo lo sujetaban, sino que rozaban sus partes intimas causándole gran incomodidad.

"¡Basta!" exclamó, sin evitar ruborizarse.

"Ju ju… en serio te gusta… Luppi Antenor ha conseguido un delicioso bocadillo…."

Uno de los tentáculos se metió por debajo de la camisa que Ichigo vestía y su sensación viscosa le dio asco y escalofríos. Ichigo pateaba y se retorcía, pero no lograba liberarse. Zangetsu también gruñía y daba dentelladas a esos tentáculos, conseguía cortarlos pero rápidamente crecían, y Luppi no parecía sentir el daño que el avatar de lobo le causaba.

"Ah, ya te partiré el pescuezo… ni bien me llene de ti… y tu avatar puede servirte de psicopompo." **(1)**

Pero poco duro aquello. Grimmjow surgió de algún lado y partió al medio al privaron, para luego cargar a Ichigo de regreso, sin mediar palabra entre los dos. Si notó un gran hueco en el vientre del arrancar de cabello azul eléctrico, algo que no tenia la vez anterior que se habían cruzado. Pantera gruñía a cada paso que daban, y evitaba que Zangetsu se desplomara por el cansancio. Marcharon en silencio, Grimmjow sin siquiera mirarlo una vez, a pesar de la intensa mirada de Ichigo, que lentamente comenzó a rendirse a la llamada de Morfeo.

Ichigo sabía que, desde ese momento, no había vuelta atrás.

Dejo se tenerle miedo a Grimmjow, y comenzó a demostrarle respeto. Le obedecía sin chistar, agachando la cabeza cuando era necesario, evitando verle los ojos, fijándolos en su pecho o, mucho mas seguido, en aquel hoyo que lo traspasaba de lado, grotesco y a la vez atrayente. Lentamente, Ichigo comenzó a borrarse, mientras era educado por Yylforte en la batalla, mientras servía a Grimmjow y aprendía de los Arrancar como sobrevivir.

Muchas noches no dormía, oyendo como los gruñidos llenaban los pasillos solitarios de las noches, como crujía la cama de Grimmjow, olía la sangre, el semen y el sudor. Zangetsu apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras el vacío lentamente iba comiéndose a Ichigo y sólo quedaba algo similar a una hoja en blanco, tan ceniciento como las arenas.

Ichigo ya no era necesario, no había lugar para él si quería vivir. Debía recrearse, en ese lugar vedado de piedad y vida, donde había un hambre tan grande que únicamente la soledad de esas almas desterradas lo superaba. Y así nació Shirosaki.

Grimmjow no era tan bestial con el en la cama. Ya había cumplido trece cuando lo tomo por primera vez, a pesar de la mirada herida de Yylforte, quien solo bajo la cabeza, como noble bestia de trabajo, reconociendo que su momento había pasado. El sexo resulto mas satisfactorio de lo hubiese imaginado antes, no solo era placentero, sino que, por un momento, hambre, miedo, dolor, y, por sobre todo, la soledad, desaparecían. Sus almas hallaban sosiego, al menos un instante, en que el coito llegaba a su cenit y la mente era liberada de todo.

Recordaba el sabor de esa vez. No tuvo miedo, no era correcto temerle a quien esta sobre uno. Se debe respetarlo, pero también buscar el momento para poder superarle, eso le habían enseñado los arrancar.

Comenzó con besos hambrientos y exigentes, devorando su boca, mordiendo la piel. Shirosaki ponía las manos en los pectorales marcados, subía a los hombros fuertes, y descendían rozando la amplia espalda. Los dientes de Grimmjow mordían su cuello, y bebía ávidamente de su sangre, aunque sin herirlo. Shirosaki sonreía, tomando entre sus manos el sexo de Grimmjow y lo frotaba contra el suyo en exquisito roce de los miembros duros, húmedos y calientes. Grimmjow gruñía complacido y lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos profundamente azules, que desconocían el miedo o cadena alguna, le regalaba una sonrisa orgullosa y unían sus bocas en un beso. No mucho más era necesario para que Grimmjow en terminara de quitar la ropa que todavía cubriese sus cuerpos, y penetrarlo en un solo movimiento, obligando a Shirosaki a abrazarle, cerrando sus brazos en una especie de trampa, esperando a que el dolor pasara, los músculos cedieran y el vaivén comenzara. Grimmjow lo sujetaba firmemente con sus manos y su peso, moviendo sin cesar sus caderas como un poseído, penetrando más y más adentro de Shirosaki, quien abría más sus piernas, comenzaba acalambrarse y aun así deseaba más, deseaba que aquello no parase, aun a riesgo de sentir que su cuerpo iba a partirse en dos. Recordó como mordió el pecho de Grimmjow y la sangre, negra, espesa, manó de la herida y cómo bebió de la llaga. La sensación de la sangre de Grimmjow descendiendo por su garganta y caer en su estomago fue algo extraño, aterciopelado, pesado, ardiendo cuando terminó su recorrido. Grimmjow eyaculó, sintiéndolo caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Shirosaki, en cambio, no eyaculó enseguida, y la mano de Grimmjow, grande, áspera, tomo su sexo, bombeándole casi sin piedad, haciéndolo llegar a su orgasmo.

No debía aflojar el paso. No debía flaquear. Sabia que su pasado lo perseguía a cada paso, lo llamaba por el nombre que había dejado hacia tiempo. Y ese niño, que había creído enterrado dentro de su corazón, había alzado la cabeza al oírse llamar por aquella voz.

No lo iba a dejar. No dejaría que la debilidad lo dominase, que una infatuación infantil consiguiera dominar sus actos. Debía regresar con su señor. Zangetsu a su lado corría, ambos corrían.

"Si Grimmjow-sama te viese, te castigaría" Yylforte lo observó con gesto ausente toser su cansancio. Por algún motivo, Shirosaki no conseguía transformarse totalmente en arrancar, a pesar de haber bebido la sangre de Grimmjow en diversas ocasiones. "Pero, ¿qué puede esperarse de un intento de shinigami que ahora se pretende hollow?"

El cabello color arena de su senpai brillaba bajo el sol, parado contra un tronco, con su casquete de hueso y su inmaculado uniforme blanco entallando su perfecta figura esbelta. Yylforte poseía unas maneras suaves, que le recordaban a Yumichika y un poco a Byakuya-sama…

Shirosaki apretó los dientes, no debía referirse a un shinigami de esa forma, los únicos que merecían semejante trato eran Grimmjow y Aizen-sama.

"Yo no soy shinigami." Gruñó, incorporándose. Zangetsu cambió a la forma de zanpakuto y tomó su empuñadura con la mano derecha.

"¿Ah si? Entonces, ¿de qué huyes? No has sido derrotado ni herido de gravedad… no te ocupaste de todos los shinigamis, sólo te enredaste con el pelirrojo y la gata."

Shirosaki sintió las mejillas arder. Si Yylforte contaba lo que había hecho, Grimmjow no estaría complacido…

El shinigami de cabello rojo se acercaba, y a Shirosaki comenzaron a palpitarle las sienes. No le agradaba sentirse así, confundido e inquieto. No debía tener consideraciones al respecto, ¡era quien le había abandonado hacia tanto tiempo!

"Regresa a Las Noches, Shirosaki." Repuso Yylforte, tomando su zanpakuto "Grimmjow-sama te espera en su cama. Al menos, sirves bien para eso."

El joven de cabellos blancos respondió con un gruñido, pero pronto sonrió.

"¿Ahora me das ordenes? Senpai, ¿acaso estas herido en tu orgullo, porque nuestro señor me prefiera? Bueno, ¿quién lo culparía?" Shirosaki se cubrió la boca en un gesto sensual "le gusta algo que no sea mas viejo que él, y no haya sido usado… todos saben cual fue tu anterior pareja…"

La punta de la zanpakuto de Yylforte pinchó la nuez de Shirosaki, los ojos azules fijos en los dorados del joven. "El incesto tiene su morbo, ¿verdad?"

"Debería partirte al medio en este instante," siseó el arrancar "pero eso no me favorecería. Y lo que haga o haya dejado de hacer antes de ser la fracción de Grimmjow-sama, poco importa, mientras me mantenga fiel a su lado. Regresa con él, Shirosaki. No lo traiciones."

¿Traidor? ¿Él? ¿Con quien pensaba que hablaba este imbécil?

"No lo haré, y me encargo del shinigami ahora mismo"

Pero antes de que Shirosaki pudiese iniciar su ataque, una Garganta cerro su boca delante suyo, tragándolo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo dejo aquí por ahora, tal vez le agregue un poco más después, pero no quiero seguir retrasando la actualización.<em>**

**_1- _psicopompo_ es una verdadera palabra, es una antigua figura griega de un ser mitológico que sirve de guía a la tierra de la muerte. Existe una canción de WALLFLOWERS que se llama PSYCHOPOMP y que erróneamente traduje como pompa psicológica…. Que la conozco por una viejo fanfiction de Guilty Gear, ah, que linda saga era de seguir….._**


	22. II: 5 ORIHIME

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto)._

* * *

><p><strong>ORIHIME<strong>

* * *

><p>Había amanecido un día particularmente soleado, dejando atrás la borrasca del anterior. Orihime se arrodilló ante la tumba de su hermano y encendió el incienso, tres palillos perfumados en un pequeño cuenco con arena. Colocó una ofrenda de flores frescas y juntó las manos, rezando por el alma de su hermano. Unos pasos le llamaron la atención, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga Tatsuki.<p>

"Como lo supuse, estabas acá." Dijo la morena de pelo corto, y Orihime le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Tatsuki era su mejor amiga, uno de los pocos apoyos que tenia desde la muerte de su hermano mayor.

"¡Hola Tatsuki!" la saludo, levantándose del suelo "¿Vienes a dejar tus respetos también?" agrego, notando que su amiga cargaba unas flores y el incienso.

"Sí, hoy es el aniversario de la familia Kurosaki. Siempre vengo a dejarles mis respetos." Respondió la otra, y Orihime decidió acompañarla. La necrópolis era grande, como dos manzanas, a pesar de lo pequeños que eran los nichos, estaban atiborradas. La mayoría eran nichos familiares para ahorrar espacio, y había que andar bastante atento o era fácil extraviarse en los diversos caminos y pasajes del lugar. Orihime siempre sentía un poco de aprensión en aquel sitio, pero recordaba que los muertos ya no podían hacerle daño alguno.

"Masaki-san, Isshin-san." Dijo Tatsuki, inclinándose a encender el incienso y depositando el ramo de flores en la parte superior de la lápida, donde los nombres_ KUROSAKI MASAKI_,_ KUROSAKI ISSHIN_ y _KUROSAKI ICHIGO_ podían leerse claramente en la piedra gris, manchada de musgo. La voz de Tatsuki se quebró al mencionar el tercer nombre "Ichigo-kun."

Orihime la miró de soslayo, y notó que su amiga se secaba presurosamente una lágrima rebelde. Ambas rezaron una plegaria por la familia y se marcharon, andando por un camino de tierra bastante solitario, la gente en su mayoría evitaba rondar la necrópolis.

"Los Kurosaki eran mis vecinos," empezó a decir Tatsuki al cabo de un rato, mientras empujaba la bicicleta y Orihime caminaba a su lado "Ichigo, el hijo, era mi amigo. Practicábamos karate en el dojo de Shinji-sensei."

"¿Eran buenos amigos?" Tatsuki nunca le había hablado de aquello, que debía de ser de antes de que ella y su hermano se mudaran al pueblo.

"Podría decirse… era un llorón mamero ese Ichigo…" repuso la otra, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica "nunca me podía ganar, ¡siempre le daba una paliza!" se río con ganas y Orihime la emuló. Cuando pasó, Tatsuki volvió a hablar en un tono triste "Sin embargo, a pesar de que lloraba y que era un debilucho, cuando venia su mamá, Masaki, tenia una sonrisa, grande, para regalarle. No importaba que recién hubiera estado llorando a moco tendido, cuando veía a su mamá se le pasaba todo. Y no podía dejar de pensar que esa no era la actitud de un hombre."

Tatsuki calló y Orihime no repuso nada, siguieron andando, escuchando sus pasos y el ruido que la bicicleta hacia al rodar sus ruedas.

"Fue algo muy extraño lo que les pasó, nadie quería hablar del caso. Dicen que Isshin descubrió que Masaki lo había engañado y que Ichigo no era su hijo…" Tatsuki chistó "Que tontería, ¡los hubieras visto! El amor se esa familia… era imposible que no compartieran la misma sangre con el chico. Masaki apareció muerta en el bosque del sur, y su esposo unos kilómetros más adelante. Nadie encontró a Ichigo, pero perdieron el rastro por un río, que en ese momento era alimentado por el deshielo, así que todos supusieron que debió llevárselo la corriente."

"Pero a vos no te parece que eso pasó, ¿verdad?"

Tatsuki no respondió enseguida, se detuvo un momento, mirando el suelo.

"Es que, Isshin-san e Ichigo-kun tenían avatares: los lobos Engetsu y Zangetsu. Engetsu murió con Isshin, todos aseguran haber oído el lamento de su muerte. Pero nadie percibió la muerte de Zangetsu. Y, hace un tiempo, escuche algo que dijo Shinji-sensei con su asistente. Algo relacionado con los shinigamis y los hollows… dijeron que los atacó un hollow…"

"¿Shinigami? ¿Un dios de la muerte?"

Tatsuki asintió.

"A veces, los shinigamis escogen entre los humanos y los marcan. Lo mismo hacen los hollows, pero estos no esperan a tomar lo que desean, y eso crea conflictos."

Orihime no dijo nada. Tenía una imagen demasiado vivida en la cabeza.

"Hey, ¿estas bien?" le dijo la otra, tocándole un hombro. Orihime asintió vigorosamente y le dijo que era hora de volver a su casa, así que se despidió y corrió por el camino, dejando a Tatsuki atrás. Llego a su casa y cerró la puerta, descalzándose y yendo a su futon. Le dolía mucho el vientre, desde hacia unos días que ya le molestaba. Seguramente se le acercaba el periodo, le había dicho Tatsuki, pero no era eso.

Siempre que le dolía el vientre, era porque recordaba la muerte de su hermano.

Recordaba a la chica perfectamente, el cabello castaño, los ojos negros, grandes y brillantes, cierto aire inocentón y una sonrisa fácil, contagiosa. Su peinado era un rodete recogido en un paño, y se vestía con un kimono sencillo de color rosa pálido. La mirada de su hermano era un encandilado total, ella tenía una voz muy melodiosa, maneras sencillas pero educadas, era siempre complaciente y con una sonrisa en los labios, lo que hacia imposible no quererla. Orihime estaba contenta de que una chica llenase el vacío que había en el corazón de su hermano, además de ilusionarse con la oportunidad de tener una hermana mayor a la que querer y admirar, a la cual desear reflejarse. Los tres eran felices, y a pesar de que ella no tenía a nadie que respondiese por su nombre, no importaba. Ellos tampoco tenían quien hablase por ellos, después que su hermano le conto que su madre habría intentado venderlos como esclavos sexuales a algún rico, y Orihime era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. Su hermano con su sonrisa llana, su cuerpo listo siempre para enfrentar la lucha diaria de ganarse el pan, afectuoso y fiel, era merecedor del amor y la felicidad que aquella joven le ofrecía, ¿cómo era capaz de siquiera poner alguna duda que llegara a socavar su felicidad? Estaba un poco celosa, pero no era que no pudiese aceptarlo.

Pensando en estas cosas, había comenzado a bordarles unas sabanas. No eran la gran cosa, pero ella quería regalarles algo. Esa noche se había retrasado en casa de una vecina, quien le había ayudado en la tarea, y estaba muy contenta de haber terminado, a pesar de que la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo. Era rosada, algo muy raro, y lo tomo como buen augurio.

"¿Hermano?" llamó cuando regresó a casa. Se descalzó, notando que su hermano y prometida estaban gracias a las otras ghetta que había. Camino contenta, y llego a la sala. "¿Herma…no?"

Ella estaba allí, con su hermano. Su hermano parecía dormido, y aquello hubiera sido encantador de no ver la sangre en sus muñecas, brazos, piernas, cuello. La boca de ella estaba prendida al cuello quieto, los labios rojos de la sangre, los ojos entornados en delicioso éxtasis. Orihime se quedo helada en su sitio, sin saber que hacer. Ella la miro un momento a los ojos, y Orihime cayó de rodillas, ahogada de miedo, sintiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo la presencia de ella, su fuerza, su hambre. Ella le sonrió, mostrándole dientes color rojo carmesí.

"¿Inoue-san?"

Ella se incorporó de su sitio y miro a sus compañeros: el delgado y agudo Ishida, el silencioso y enorme Sado.

"¿Ya regresaron?" dijo ella, levantándose de su futon "Preparare el almuerzo

"Deja, que cuando estas cansada la comida no es tu fuerte" repuso Ishida, acomodándose los lentes y evitando su mirada. Sado solo asintió con un gruñido bajo, y le tendió la mano para que ella se levantara. Orihime sonrió.

La tarde siguió como de costumbre. Ishida iba a trabajar al consultorio del padre, a pesar de que no le gustaba estar con Ryuken-san. Sado, con su gran porte y silencioso carácter, era estibador en el mercado del pueblo. Ella lavaba la ropa, cocinaba, preparaba las camas y esperaba su regreso. No era una familia perfecta, pero no estaba sola. Sus amigos estaban siempre con ella.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien? ¡Hola!"

Era una voz infantil, con cierto tono insolente y mandón, Orihime abrió la puerta, sonriéndole a Hiyori Sakugaki.

"Buenas tardes" saludó la menuda rubia con dos colitas y ojos avellana, que estaba mirándola con su usual ceño fruncido "Ven."

"¿Eh?" Hiyori no se hizo esperar y la tomo de un brazo, arrastrándola hasta la casa de Shinji Hirako. El ruido de golpes y de pelea podía oírse, y algo así como el aullido de un perro. Orihime sintió el pelo de la nuca erizársele, y se detuvo, aprensiva.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? El idiota dijo que vinieras y uses esa habilidad tuya…."

Orihime asintió y se descalzo en el recibidor. Golpes volvieron a oírse, y la casa se lleno de una presencia llena de ira, poderosa, pero, a pesar de todo, Orihime sintió terriblemente solitaria. Hiyori la hizo bruzar una puerta, y allí vio a Shinji-san pelándose con un desconocido, que vestía de blanco y tenia una mascara extraña en la cara. No le costó reconocer la presencia que había sentido poco antes en esa figura.

"Idiota…." Dijo Hiyori, y se metió en la pelea, pateando a Shinji con gran fuerza y enfrentándose al joven guerrero de blanco. Hiyori se agazapó un poco y una mascara le cubrió el cuerpo, lista para iniciar el contrataque con el guerrero. Orihime se quedó quieta, observando la batalla, casi sin respirar. "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Muéstrame tu poder! ¡Enséñame tu hollow! ¡Vamos!"

El guerrero de blanco recibió sus patadas sin inmutarse, cubriéndose con su espadón de filo negro. Rugió como una bestia, y, a pesar de la gran velocidad con la cual Hiyori evitaba sus contrataques, la consiguió golpear en pleno rostro, partiendo la mitad de la mascara. Hiyori cayo, pero antes de que tocase el suelo el guerrero de blanco la tomo del cuello, aullando.

"Ya te divertiste suficiente, Ichi." Dijo Shinji, y los otros vizards cayeron sobre el guerrero, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Le quitaron su espadón y Shinji partió la mascara del joven con la punta de su zanpakuto. Revelando un rostro de facciones agradables, ojos negros con irises doradas que pronto se transformaron a un cálido castaño. El cabello, antes blanco, cambio a un hermoso naranja. Orihime sintió el corazón palpitarle de emoción ante el despliegue de emociones que mostraban esos ojos, tan vivos, tan tristes.

* * *

><p>"Permiso…" Orihime entro cuidadosamente a la habitación. El joven había sido retenido por diversos hechizos: en sus manos, en sus pies y en su cuello, distintos sellos se encendían y apagaban, similar al latido de un corazón hambriento. El joven arrancar estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando con ojos ausentes la desnuda pared de su cárcel. "Hum… este… vine… vine a ver como estaban sus heridas." Tartamudeó ella, nerviosa. No sabía porque le costaba tanto hablarle: si bien era un desconocido, del cual los demás le habían dicho tuviese mucho cuidado, no podía evitar que, desde que vio esos ojos tan tristes, su corazón se acelerara y el calor le subiera a la cara. Era un chico guapo.<p>

"No me molestes."

La voz era gruesa, llena de bronca. Orihime sintió pena por el chico y se le acercó.

"Hum… sé que no quieres hablar con nadie, pero Shinji-san y los otros no son tan malos como parecen. Me han ayudado mucho, y estoy segura que también te podrán ayudar."

El joven carraspeó.

"¿Y quien dijo que quería que me ayuden? ¿Quién les dijo que se metieran?" el joven la miró con ojos encendidos de ira, y Orihime se estremeció, temerosa "Me parece que es un poco tarde ya" el joven suspiró "Estúpidos shinigamis..."

"En eso estas equivocado, Ichi-kun" Shinji apareció detrás de Orihime, apoyado en el marco de la puerta "Nosotros no somos shinigamis… bueno, ya no. Somos vizards, algo entre shinigami y hollow. Y tú, muchacho, eres uno de nosotros."

Ichigo-el joven nueve, se levanto de un saltó, mirando furibundo a Shinji.

"Yo soy un hollow. No me importa que digan."

"¿Por qué tan deseoso de ser una criatura dejada de dios?" dijo Shinji, con tono casual y algo curioso "Por más que lo digas, no eres uno de ellos. Y es que, a pesar de que bebiste sangre de hollow, tú tienes algo que te une a los shinigami… ¿acaso ese shinigami pelirrojo que dejamos atrás, peleándose con el arrancar?"

Orihime vió aprensión en el rostro del muchacho, que apretaba fuertemente los labios y los puños. "Shinji-san" decidió interrumpir ella "Ichigo-kun esta muy maltratado. Debería dejar la discusión para después…"

"Linda Orihime," Shinji le acarició los cabellos con sus largos dedos "este chico que ves aquí, casi mata a un capitán shinigami, hirió gravemente a otros dos de alto rango, y casi parte al medio a Hiyori. No te fíes."

"¡Basta! ¿Qué tanto les importa lo que yo haga? ¿Por qué ahora, de golpe, tantos interesados en mi bienestar? ¿Qué hicieron cuando los arrancar me llevaron a su castillo? ¿O cuando murieron mis padres? ¿Tienen idea de lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir? ¡No voy a aguantarme sus sermones!"

"¿Y eso te da derecho a desquitarte con cualquiera que te ofrezca una mano? No seas hipócrita, niño." la voz de Shinji era cortante como la hoja de su zanpakuto "Todos vivimos malas experiencias, y hemos tenido que salir adelante. Y no importa lo que digas al respecto, eres un vizard, te guste o no. Vamos, Orihime."

El joven bajó los ojos, obviamente abochornado. Shinji carraspeó y miró a la jovencita, la quiso hacer salir, pero ella se negó, ladeando la cabeza. Shinji la dejó, a veces el toque de una mujer era lo más indicado.

"Ichigo-kun," comenzó ella, acercándosele con mucho cuidado cuando el líder de los vizards se hubo retirado "Shinji-san tiene razón. No debes cerrar tu corazón a los demás. Desconozco que hayas tenido que pasar hasta llegar aquí, o como fue que lo hiciste, pero, ahora estas aquí. Y puedes volver a empezar." Con mucho cuidado, le puso una mano en el brazo. Ichigo se puso tenso, pero ella no la retiró. El joven, tras cierto tiempo, aflojó y dejó que ella se le acercase un poco más "Me dijeron que tienes un avatar en tu zanpakuto, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Zangetsu"

"Voy a enseñarte los míos" ella dio un paso atrás y cerró los ojos. Sus dos hebillas, en forma de cristales de nieve, brillaron y volaron de su cabello, tomando la forma de cinco pequeños seres. "Ellos son mis _Shun Shun Riika_: Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Tsubaki, Ayame y Shun'ou. Nacieron después de que una shinigami matara a mi hermano mayor, la única familia que tenia en el mundo. Vague por las calles, hasta que fui rescatada por Shinji-san." Shun'ou le sonrió y se posó sobre una de sus manos, mientras que los otros duendecillos revolotearon a su alrededor. Ella miro a Ichigo y se le acercó. Le tomó una de las manos y el joven la miró fijamente "Yo… también odio a los shinigamis. Si deseas vengarte, te prometo estar a tu lado. Y si decides otra cosa, también lo haré."

Ichigo la miró un momento a los ojos, intensamente, tratando de buscar alguna trampa. Orihime sentía la fuerza de su espíritu, la pureza del alma que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el joven vizard conservaba. Aquel joven necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara, que besara sus heridas, que le diese un hombro donde apoyarse y poder llorar las heridas que lo acuciaban. Orihime deseaba amar a alguien como Ichigo desde hacia tiempo, y no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Holassssss! Perdonen tan larga ausencia, y esta update que mas que nada es una agregado a un capitulo… pero bueno, mi trabajo y la universidad me tienen ocupada todavía, además de que estuve con otros contratiempos de salud y también personales. Pronto, mi mamá será sometida a un procedimiento de corazón, por lo que voy a donarle sangre y si todo resulta bien estaré en casa cuidándola, así que es posible que pueda actualizar pronto.<strong>

**Otra cosa: me he enterado de la nueva política de FF… no estoy muy contenta, que quieren que les diga. Hace unos años eliminaron compulsivamente la categoría NC-17, lo que obligó al nacimiento de adultfanfiction. Si esta historia es borrada (porque me niego ROTUNDAMENTE a editarla y coartar mi libertad de expresión) la subiré a mi devianart . com, busquen el nick marudekusanagi. También tengo el mismo en slasheaven . com y saphirus en amoryaoi, sitio que no tiene nada mio publicada de momento, porque allí me fue plagiada una traducción: THRILL SEEKING (buscando emociones). En fin gente, asi les cuento que irá la cosa.**


	23. II: 6 ULQUIORRA

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto).  
><em>**Por otra parte, estoy de regreso. Estuve enferma, con mil cosas de la universidad y, además, surgió un problema de salud de mi mamá, así que la historia se habría demorado mucho más de no haber resultado todo bien. Ahora estoy en casa, cuidándola hasta que se recupere y además, un poco mas liberada de los exámenes. Ahora, les recomiendo que relean el capitulo anterior, porque le agregué un poco y además hay algo, que, de todas formas, lo agrego al final de éste. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no haberme abandonado todavía. Por ello, ¡vamos a empacharnos, **_**os digo**_**! ¡Que aquí se viene un lemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>ULQUIORRA<strong>

* * *

><p>Oscuridad sin fin. No había nada allí, ni calor o frío. Sin embargo, podía oírles. Arrastrándose, siseando y gruñendo. Pisadas pesadas y lentas, retumbando en el vacío oscuro; pisadas ligeras y veloces, escurriéndose más allá. Abrió los ojos, y solo la oscuridad le saludó con silencio pesado. Cuando se habituó a ella, consiguió percibir algo mas: las figuras informes de los otros seres que habitan aquel sitio sin nombre, sus dientes blancos destellando, los ojos hambrientos iluminados por una luz extraña. Estaban devorando, devorándose unos a los otros. Levanto una mano, y entonces se dió cuenta que el origen de la luz en aquel sitio era él mismo: él brillaba de puro blanco, mientras que el resto eran de color negro, uniforme. Habían terminado de comer lo que tenían, y ahora venían por él.<p>

Sucedió lo que siempre pasaba: destrozó, destajó, descuartizó a cada uno de los otros que trataron de comérselo, avanzando en la oscuridad, siempre hacia delante. Un brazo, una cabeza, un torso, cada parte caía al suelo con un ruido pesado y húmedo. No se comió a ninguno, porque se descubrió sin boca. Simplemente avanzó, hasta que un disco de plata, que colgaba sobre el en lo que supo era el cielo, una capa lisa de ébano sin estrellas, se mostró ante sus ojos. Sus pies se enterraron en una arena fina, hecha con harina de huesos, que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, ondulante. Avanzó.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo blanco un momento. Los gruñidos de la Quinta le llegaban claramente, al igual que los gemidos que su amante cada vez que lo penetraba o le mordía para alimentarse. Igual que la mantis hembra, la Quinta devoraba una parte de su amante cada vez que realizaban el coito. Murciélago abrió sus ojos de vidrio, despertándose de su sitio de reposo junto a la cabeza de Ulquiorra. Abrió las alas y alzó el vuelo, describiendo círculos sobre su amo y luego se acercó a la puerta. Movía la cola de lado a lado, como un gato ansioso, y volvió los ojos.

"_Hambre. Tenemos hambre."_ Siseó, mirándolo fijamente. La Cuarta Espada se levantó de su lecho y caminó, con Murciélago guiando.

Ulquiorra, mientras fue _Vasto Lorde_, no comía como otros hollows. Cuando tenía hambre, clavaba sus garras en ellos y a través de la sangre succionaba su energía. Cuando finalmente evolucionó en Arrancar, se produjo la separación en dos almas: Murciélago representaba todo el instinto animal del hollow que una vez fue, mientras que toda su parte racional quedó en la forma que aparentaba ser humana. Descubrió que chupar la sangre de sus victimas era desordenado y sucio, por lo que comenzó a experimentar otras maneras para conseguir la saciedad, y sólo cuando tuvo coito con Aizen-sama descubrió que la manera más simple para obtener lo que precisaba era el sexo.

Murciélago se detuvo en una puerta, oteando el aire, posando en ella sus manos de largas una filosas, retorciendo su cola, excitado. Se quejaba con gruñidos muy ligeros, similares más a silbidos agudos que otra cosa. Del otro lado de la puerta, un rugido le respondió. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y el olor a sudor y sexo le llenó los pulmones. Pantera le cortó el caminó, mirándolo fieramente con sus ojos como carbones encendidos. Murciélago le salto al cuello y succionó ávidamente la sangre, y Ulquiorra sintió el sabor en la punta de la lengua, dejándolo hacer. Avanzó a la cama, donde la Sexta estaba retorciéndose, sudoroso y agitado.

Ulquiorra usualmente le observaba con gran atención y casi fascinación. La Sexta siempre era algo interesante de observar, y cuando entraba en aquel estado, muchísimo más. Cada tanto, tras haber renacido como Espada, la joven Sexta entraba en celo, tal como una bestia. Sus ojos se oscurecían, el cuerpo se le ruborizaba y la erección se veía dolorosa, apretada por los hakama blancos. Grimmjow normalmente liberaba toda aquella energía con su fracción, el hermano de la Octava. Pero desde hacia días que sus dos fracciones habían sido enviadas a los limites del territorio de los shinigamis, y Grimmjow no tenía a nadie más disponible. Bueno, era posible que algún _Privaron_ se animara a complacerle, pero ninguna otra Espada dentro de los diez se acercaría a su lecho. La Sexta era suya, era algo sabido por los otros, aunque nunca hubiera hecho legítimo su reclamo. Ulquiorra, muy a pesar a suyo, desde el primer día tuvo hambre de ese joven. De su vida, de su humanidad, de aquella fuerza con la que enfrentaba todo, de ese indómito salvajismo con el cual destruía todo aquello que detenía su avance. Por lo que había descubierto, había comenzado desde el nacimiento, destrozando el vientre materno para salir en furiosos gritos a la vida. Causó la destrucción de su padre poco después a manos de la Tercera, y luego causó la destrucción de ésta a manos de las actuales Quinta y Octava Espada.

Ulquiorra se pasó una mano por los cabellos, apartando aquellos pensamientos inútiles. Venía a tomar lo que era suyo.

Grimmjow le clavó unos ojos oscurecidos en los suyos. La habitación tenía una iluminación tenue, y era un desorden por donde se la mirase: ropas arrojadas al suelo, trastos, el amplio lecho revuelto. Ulquiorra olio el semen que ensuciaba las sabanas, y le agrado sentir que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba favorablemente a ello, causando que su propio miembro endureciese.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Grimmjow, totalmente desnudo, incorporándose en el lecho y cruzando sus piernas. La piel le brillaba con el sudor, y las feromonas que exudaba hacían que la saliva se juntara en la boca de Ulquiorra.

"Tu cuerpo." Dijo Ulquiorra, desabrochando la parte superior de su uniforme, dejándola caer a un lado, exponiendo su torso con el tatuaje del cuatro y el hueco de hollow justo en el inicio de su cuello. Grimmjow primero frunció el ceño, pero su sorpresa le hizo levantar una ceja y mirarlo extrañado. Ulquiorra esperaba esa reacción, al fin y al cabo estaban lejos de ser siquiera colegas, la Sexta apenas si lo soportaba. Se acercó a la fuente de su deseo, descalzándose con cada paso.

"¿Ah? ¿Así que, la gran Cuarta es capaz de sentir deseo?" Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa lasciva, y abrió las piernas, dejando ver su erección en toda su gloria a Ulquiorra "¿Estas seguro de que podrás conmigo?"

Ulquiorra se quitó los pantalones, quedando totalmente desnudo. Grimmjow se lamió los labios con apetito, y le tomo la mano, arrojándolo sobre la cama. Grimmjow lo miró un momento a los ojos, buscando alguna señal, alguna trampa.

"¿Acaso ahora estas dudando, Sexta? ¿Eres una basura cobarde, que no puede con alguien de su propia categoría?" dijo Ulquiorra, llevando la mano al miembro de Grimmjow y acariciándolo con lentitud, lo que le hizo ganarse un gruñido.

"Vas a tragarte esas palabras, Cuarta." Gruñó Grimmjow, mordiéndole un hombro brutalmente, abriendo la piel con sus dientes y consiguiendo que la sangre manara. Ulquiorra no sintió dolor, pero fue como si una corriente se extendiera de donde le había mordido al resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole que su respiración se acelerara. "Tu sangre sabe rara… pero no es que sea intragable." Sintió el aliento de Grimmjow en su oreja causarle escalofríos "Tu piel es el color de la arena de huesos, pero esta caliente…" la lengua de Grimmjow recorrió su cuello y sus manos le acariciaron los pezones y el vientre "Y aunque tienes poca carne en tus huesos, creo que te sienta…"

Ulquiorra cruzó su brazo libre sobre la amplia espalda de la sexta, acariciando con ligeros roces la piel ardiente, produciendo escalofríos. La subió hasta los alborotados cabellos azules, sintiéndolos una vez más después de aquella tarde en que lo cargo en brazos a su habitación. Entonces, Grimmjow había sonreído en sueños al sentirle cerca. Grimmjow había sido suyo, y esperaba pacientemente, hasta que esa basurilla de cabellos naranja había aparecido. Comenzó a frotar con más fuerza y velocidad el miembro de Grimmjow, ganándose gruñidos y otros halagos obscenos. Con un rugido ronco, Grimmjow eyaculó en su mano, derramando su tibia semilla en el vientre de Ulquiorra. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, Ulquiorra mordió el cuello fuerte de Grimmjow, clavándole profundamente sus caninos. Grimmjow lanzó un quejido y trató de quitarse a Ulquiorra, pero la Cuarta espada era más fuerte, y Grimmjow estaba demasiado agitado como para poder usar su fuerza. Pantera tampoco vendría a su auxilio, ya que Murciélago se había encargado de dejarle fuera de combate. La sangre le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos; comenzó a beberla ávidamente, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su presa. La respiración de Grimmjow era pesada, seguía tratando de liberarse pero Ulquiorra no cedió hasta que sintió que comenzaba a flaquear. Se incorporó y puso a Grimmjow de espaldas, y lo miró un momento, totalmente indefenso a lo que iba a hacerle. La primer parte de la marca había sido hecha, había bebido la sangre. Ulquiorra se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y rasgó la piel, produciéndose un corte del cual manó su sangre. Chupo y junto una buena cantidad en la boca y luego besó rudamente a Grimmjow, que respiraba en resuellos y no pudo evitar tragar la sangre que le era ofrecida. Las lenguas se encontraron y ambos se descubrieron disfrutando del contacto, Ulquiorra sintió que su miembro se endurecía y le latía con fuerza, necesitaba su sosiego. Dejó la boca de Grimmjow y procedió a levantarle las piernas, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Grimmjow lo miro algo desconcertado pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió que unos dedos lo penetraban sin cuidado.

"¿Qué mierda haces…?" dijo casi sin aliento la sexta.

"Marcarte. Me perteneces."

"¡Ngggh!" Ulquiorra penetro a Grimmjow poco después, era la primera vez que era el dominante en algún coito que había tenido, y nunca espero que la sensación de tener su miembro rodeado del calor de otro cuerpo pudiese sentirse de esa manera. Estaba mareado, sentía el cuerpo encendido como nunca, el calor, las pulsaciones, todo lo hizo comenzar a moverse, cada vez mas rápido, oyendo los resuellos de Grimmjow y los suyos propios, la fricción de ambos cuerpos era algo distinto con la sexta, y cuando su mente era un torbellino de emociones confusas, sintió el clímax borrar todo, absolutamente todo. Un vacío, el símbolo de su carácter. Pero era un vacío distinto. El anterior vacío, carente de sueños, deseos, sin siquiera hambre, ya no existía. Grimmjow había destruido aquello, junto con todo lo que se había cruzado. El vacío que ahora Ulquiorra era hambriento y posesivo.

Y le gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, terminó saliendo distinto a lo que tenia planeado. Sorry. Ok, estoy de regreso, espero que este capitulo no les haya resultado chocante, pero comencé a leer la tercera novela de la saga de GRR Martin y hay una escena que me recordó a Ulquiorra (incluso evoque a el capitulo que existe en el manga sobre su origen.) Me han preguntado porque Ichigo roba tanta escena… es que trato de mantener el tono de su protagonismo como en la serie original (aunque yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ya lo se). Debo decirles que soy mas afín al RenIchi… peroooooooo tengo planeada otra cosa para esta historia (risa perversa).<strong>

**Otra cosa: me he enterado de la nueva política de FF… no estoy muy contenta, que quieren que les diga. Hace unos años eliminaron compulsivamente la categoría NC-17, lo que obligó al nacimiento de adultfanfiction. Si esta historia es borrada (porque me niego ROTUNDAMENTE a editar y coartar mi libertad de expresión) la subiré a mi devianart . com, busquen el nick marudekusanagi. También tengo el mismo en slasheaven . com y saphirus en amoryaoi, sitio que no tiene nada mio publicada de momento, porque allí me fue plagiada una traducción: THRILL SEEKING (buscando emociones). En fin gente, asi les cuento que irá la cosa.**


	24. II: 7 GIN

**Nebelstrief  
>Por Maru de Kusanagi<strong>

A ver acá vamos otra vez... No sé qué va a ser de de esta historia si decide borrarla... La verdad, no me hace ilusión tener que estar limitando mi forma de expresarme. Si me la borran (porque tengo entendido que están haciéndolo sin previo aviso) lo más probable es que me mude de sitio... Ah, pueden encontrar esta historia en slasheaven . com

* * *

><p><em><strong>La historia hasta ahora:<strong> Ichigo, huérfano de padres, es rescatado de niño por el shinigami (vampiro) Renji, junto a su avatar en forma de lobo, Zangetsu. Creciendo entre shinigamis, se "enamora" de Renji y es marcado por este, para ser poco después robado por Grimmjow. Renji es arrestado al desobedecer a su señor cuando pretende rescatarle y pasan varios años, y finalmente se reencuentran en el campo de batalla. Por otro lado, Toushirou Hitsugaya contrae un enlace de sangre con Gin Ichimaru, bajo la envidiosa mirada de Momo. Y en Las Noches, el arrancar que simboliza el vacio comienza a mostrar emociones…._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>GIN<strong>**

* * *

><p><p>

Gin tomo con una mano el copo de cristal de nieve que caía grácilmente. Arriba, suspendido en el cielo, estaba Toushirou, con alas de hielo, practicando su bankai. Era un día con cielo claro de verano, las aves chillaban más allá. Gin dejó escurrirse el cristal de hielo al suelo y luego chupó de su pipa, para proseguir observando a su amante.

Las cosas estaban relativamente calmas, y eso era lo que lo inquietaba. Gin conocía perfectamente los caracteres de Aizen-han y de Hinamori, y sabía que lo estable les fastidiaba. Aizen buscaba la manera de divertirse y de hacerse con el trono del viejo Yama, y Hinamori quería a Toushirou. Y él, en el medio, era discípulo y vasallo de Aizen.

El humo de la pipa de opio se elevó, describiendo graciosos arabescos en el aire, mientras subía más arriba Toushirou seguía practicando. Gin había decidido ser un shinigami por iniciativa propia, para poder salvar la vida de la mujer que en aquel entonces amaba. Ella también decidió hacerse shinigami tiempo después, pero sus caminos ya se habían separado en ese momento.

Aizen había concedido el deseo de Gin. Le había salvado la vida a Ran.

_"Pero nunca debes acercártele. Podrás hablarle, entrenar, pero jamás tocarla de esa manera. Dices que la amas, ¿acaso hay mayor sacrificio para un enamorado?"_

Gin cumplió con honores su palabra. Jamás volvió a mirar con sentimiento alguno a su pelirroja, y lentamente, descubrió que los sentimientos de su juventud comenzaban a enfriarse, el recuerdo a diluirse y que sólo un sentimiento de añoranza quedaba.

En cambio, descubrió el placer en los brazos de su maestro. Aizen era un excelente amante, que podía ser increíblemente cariñoso y paciente, y, en un parpadeo, el más brutal y sádico, dejándolo por días amarrado al lecho, agonizando de dolor y hambre. Cuando la sed comenzaba a hacerle delirar y perder la cabeza, Aizen a veces lo alimentaba con sangre de animales, o, si se sentía particularmente juguetón, le eyaculaba en el rostro y le hacía beber su semilla. Gin no era más que un juguete para el shinigami más antiguo, y le maravilla ver cuanto resistía el más joven antes de quebrarse y rogar por aquello que le diera sosiego. Gin era un obediente sirviente, ni demasiado sumiso ni rebelde en exceso. Sabía que no debía pedir clemencia demasiado pronto, ni tratar de parecer fuerte. Aizen-han odiaba aquellos que pretendían mostrarse nobles.

_"Supongo que me odias" _le dijo una noche, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Gin tenía un gran chichón allí donde le había tirado de ellos, y el labio partido que ya se curaba, aunque el gusto de su sangre persistía _"pero debes saber que no hago nada que sea demasiado distinto a otros. Todos se disfrazan con la máscara del honor o de su oficio, pero en realidad son tan perversos como yo. Yo hago lo mismo: soy el honorable y educado señor del Quinto, pero en mi casa y en mi cama soy solo una bestia que desea ser satisfecha. Mi hambre es tan grande como la de otros, Gin."_

Gin dejó que Aizen- han le siguiera acariciando los cabellos, quieto como una serpiente agazapada. Odiaba que Aizen lo tocara.

"¿Te quedaste dormido?"

Gin regresó de su introspección cuando la pequeña mano de Toushirou le apartó la pipa y el joven se inclinaba para darle un beso cariñoso en los labios. El joven señor no había dejado de tener esa manera de mirarlo, cómplice y travieso, cada vez que lo besaba. Gin sonrió y lo trajo contra sí. El cuerpo de Toushirou estaba ardiente, algo totalmente incoherente con lo que recién había estaba viendo.

"¿Como lo crees posible? Solo me quede embelesado viendo tu belleza..." Gin deslizó una mano hasta las nalgas redondas, firmes "Hum, que lindo ángulo de vista que tenía... No veía el momento de poder tocarte aquí..."

Toushirou lo aparto, ruborizado "¿No es posible que seas un poco menos licencioso y simules que no me estabas solo mirando el trasero?"

Gin sonrió. Le encantaba ver esa expresión en su dragoncito. Se levanto del sitio en el que estaba sentado y tomo con una mano el mentón del joven shinigami "no, también admiraba lo gallarda de tu figura cuando utilizabas a Hyorinmaru." Gin toco la empuñadura de la zanpakuto de Toushirou, sintiendo el latido del dragón de hielo bajo sus yemas, era como sentir las escamas frías deslizarse por debajo de ellas. El dragón gruñía, alerta.

"¿Gin?" susurró Toushirou, visiblemente incomodado. Pocos shinigamis se sentían a gusto cuando sus zanpakuto eran tocadas por otras personas, aun cuando se trataba de sus amantes. Era como tocar un lugar de su alma, un lugar que estaba vedado a cualquier otro. El lazo entre shinigami y el avatar de su zanpakutou era un lazo tan íntimo que solo la muerte podía romperlo. La mano de Toushirou se apoyó en la que Gin tenía sobre el mango de Hyorinmaru.

"Háblame Gin" dijo Toushirou, con sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo casi asustado. "Últimamente estas muy raro..."

La cola Shinsou rozó las piernas de Gin. El avatar de su zanpakuto estaba también presente, advirtiéndole que estaba dejando que la máscara de despreocupación se cayera.

"No es nada... Es que a veces recuerdo lo viejo que soy." repuso Gin, dándole un rápido beso, apenas un piquito.

"Eso debería importarme a mi..." repuso Toushirou, dándose la vuelta "Pareces un pedófilo a mi lado." Normalmente, las opiniones ajenas poco le importaban a Gin, pero las palabras de Toushirou eran particularmente dañinas para él. Entonces, noto que su mano era jalada "Pero, en realidad no me importa. Eres mi pareja, y jamás me avergonzare de ti."

"Shirou-chan!" Gin le salto encima, abrazándolo "¡Te quiero!"

* * *

><p>Toushirou dormía cual inocente ángel entre las sabanas revueltas. Gin estaba sentado en el marco de la puerta, mirando el cielo sonrosarse con el atardecer. El momento de las transformaciones.<p>

Gin acarició el cabello plateado de su amante, y en los labios del jovencito se dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

La figura de Shinsou apareció, un zorro plateado con un cuerpo largo y la cola en punta. Tenía ojos verde musgo, el símbolo de su verdadero poder. Shinsou se deslizó por el suelo como una serpiente, y apoyó el hocico en el cuello de Toushirou.

"El trato era dejarle que nos hiciera cualquier cosa. Pero no dejare que Aizen-han sepa cuánto significas para mi, cachorrito."

Shinsou levanto la cabeza y miro a su amo.

"_Dormirá el sueño de los inocentes… nunca sabrá que ha pasado."_

Gin se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Después de siglos como shinigami, no se creía capaz de llorar. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

"Las cosas que se hacen por amor."

Gin se levantó del lecho y caminó a la puerta. Kira lo esperaba, su eterno sirviente, sombra silenciosa.

"Dime, Izuru-kun, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido se ser mi segundo?"

"No señor."

Gin siguió caminando.

"¿Nunca? ¿Ni aunque te dijera que acabo de matar a mi amante?"

* * *

><p><strong>¿? ¿Qué… qué acabo de hacer?<strong>


	25. II: 8 ICHIGO

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto).  
><em>**¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo demostrado en el horrendo capitulo anterior!… ya me doy cuenta que no debo escribir sin ganas, y menos sin fijarme que mierda escribo, ¡les pido perdón!**

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Una luna color rojo sangre iluminaba un cielo color tinta negra, sin estrellas que lo mancharan. Caminaba en silencio, pisando las hojas secas, por un camino muy antiguo, uno que había conocido muchos años atrás. A sus lados comenzaron a erguirse los sakura, ancianos, sabios, susurrando a través de las hojas, pero era un lenguaje muy antiguo, que no comprendía. Alzó el hocico para analizar el aire, y siguió avanzando, moviendo las orejas para percibir algo, algo que faltaba pero no caía en cuenta de que se trataba. Por un momento, todo era silencio, sepulcral. Mientras caminaba bajo la luna de sangre, comenzó a ver la caída de los pétalos de sakura, que caían cual lluvia. <em>

_Llego a la cima de aquella colina, al límite del estanque sagrado, donde fue aquella reunión de todos los dioses de la muerte. La muerte danzaba allí, y vio en el fondo el los restos de las zanpakuto destrozadas, una muerte mucho más antigua que la que representaban aquellos dioses caídos. Alzó la cabeza a la luna y aulló, un largo lamento sostenido y triste. Los sakura sacudieron las hojas, dejando caer más pétalos. Volvió a aullar a la luna de sangre._

"… _Byakuya-sama…."_

Ichigo abrió los ojos. El canto de un ave silvestre saludaba a la luz del alba, mientras que estaba paralizado en su lucho, los cabellos cayéndole sobre los ojos, lagrimas manando de ellos. Se quedo así unos minutos, dejando que lagrimas incomprensibles siguieran saliendo, y sintiendo una opresión que le apretaba el cuello. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? No recordaba haber soñado algo así antes, tomar la piel de Zangetsu y correr de regreso a la colina de los sakura, el sitio que había cambiado por segunda vez su destino: allí había conocido a muchos shinigamis… y había conocido a Grimmjow.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos, secando las lágrimas. Se quito los cabellos húmedos de sudor frio de la frente, y dejó caer pesadamente el brazo a un lado, dando contra algo blando y tibio. Se incorporó un poco y miro el rostro contento de la joven que descansaba a su lado.

"_Orihime. Se llama Orihime, como la princesa celestial que una vez al año puede reunirse con su esposo."_

Era una joven hermosa, de eso no cabían dudas. Su largo cabello era naranja, suave como la seda, la piel lisa, y sus grandes y generosos pechos, eran agradables de sentir bajo las manos, apretarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía con una mujer, y era en verdad una cosa distinta. Orihime lo había mirado de una manera que conocía muy bien, con deseo, con lujuria, pero la forma de actuar era lo que la diferenciaba de los shinigamis y arrancar. Los shinigamis al escoger pareja, cumplían con antiguas tradiciones "boludas", como las calificaba Grimmjow, mientras que los arrancar tomaban lo que deseaban, incluso las mujeres, siempre y cuando fueran más débiles que uno. En el caso de uno ser más débil, debía bajar la cabeza y obedecer hasta que pudiera devolver el favor. Pero esta joven era diferente, era humana, era reservaba, tímida, lo dejaba llevar la delantera y lo que quisiera. Incluso había susurrado que lo amaba. El solo había hecho lo que le enseñaron, que debía tomar lo que deseaba y destruir lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Esta joven era sumisa con el, y eso lo descolocaba.

Aunque tener sexo con una mujer era bastante bueno.

Le tocó los cabellos y ella se movió en sueños, musitando algo incomprensible y se volvió en sueños, dándole la espalda, dejándolo verle todo, hasta las bonitas nalgas. Ichigo se lamió los labios, sintiendo que su miembro comenzaba a despertarse.

"… _Byakuya-sama…"_

Ichigo se levantó de la cama y busco una yukata para cubrirse. Se sentía totalmente perdido, y eso lo molestaba muchísimo. Ese sueño los había perturbado demasiado, ¿dónde estaba Zangetsu? ¿Acaso Shinji se lo habría llevado lejos? Y, ¿por qué soñó con las zanpakuto destrozadas, y lloró por Byakuya-sama…? Ichigo caminó por la habitación, como un animal acorralado, yendo de un lado a otro, tratando de espantar la figura del shinigami de su mente: los ojos color acero, la piel de nieve, los finos cabellos de color negro tinta… Byakuya era el señor shinigami perfecto, criado y educado en una familia noble, poderoso, apuesto, envidiado y deseado por muchos. Su voz era dura, firme, pero lentamente los recuerdos llevaron a Ichigo a otro momento… una tarde de primavera, en que Renji lo llevó a recoger duraznos de un campo. Los duraznos eran grandes y jugosos, e Ichigo se divirtió muchísimo corriendo entre los arboles, trepándose y comiendo fruta. Byakuya llego en medio del juego, ordenando a Renji que marchara urgentemente en una misión, dejándolo solo al cuidado del shinigami más antiguo. Ichigo tenía nueve años, si mal no recordaba, y Byakuya le daba mucho miedo. Sin embargo, el shinigami nunca le había dicho ni hecho daño alguno, lo había reprendido en una u otra vez, pero Ichigo por entonces difícilmente se le acercaba.

Se había abrazado, tembloroso, a Zangetsu mientras Renji lo dejaba en manos de su señor. No sabia como proceder en la presencia del otro, ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear. Pero Byakuya se sentó a su lado en el césped, le ayudo a escoger los mejores duraznos, le cortó unos gajos que compartieron golosamente e incluso le curó la picadura de una avispa. Byakuya incluso cargó la pesada bolsa llena de fruta al final del día, y lo acompañó en el baño.

"_Byakuya-sama, ¡me gustas mucho!"_ le dijo al cabo del baño, mientras el shinigami lo ayudaba a vestirse. _"¡Claro que no como me gusta Renji! Byakuya-sama es mucho más callado, pero me di cuenta que también es bueno. ¡Quiero también servirle como Renji!"_

Byakuya lo miro largo rato esa vez, silencioso, con sus ojos de mirada profunda clavados en el. Ichigo se sintió un tanto cohibido al cabo de un rato bajo la insistente mirada. Finalmente, Byakuya le acarició los cabellos y le besó la frente, era un beso muy ligero, seco, pero hizo que Ichigo se ruborizara.

"Se viene una tormenta…"

La voz de Orihime lo hizo respingar. Ella se tapaba el pecho con la sábana y lo miraba con adoración. Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta sin saber porque.

"¿No puedes dormir? Yo tampoco puedo en ocasiones…"

"Tuve… recordé algo."

"Las personas como nosotros solo tenemos recuerdos… es bueno recordar…"

"Recordar no sirve de nada, si no puedes alcanzar lo que deseas." Repuso Ichigo, escudándose tras la furia. No quería que esa joven lo considerase un igual, él era un arrancar, un hollow, no era un humano, débil y confiado. "Yo no soy como vos. No me hables como si lo fuera."

"Pero…" ella se levantó, envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana, y avanzó unos pasos hacia él "eres humano, como yo. Hemos compartido el lecho…"

"Fue sólo un encame, ¿no te das cuenta? Tenía ganas, vos también. No te creas que hay algo más entre nosotros."

"Shirosaki-kun… te amo."

Fue como si le dieran una patada en los huevos. Aquellas palabras dolían demasiado.

"Lárgate."

Ella no dijo nada más. Recogió las ropas dispersas y se retiró de la habitación. Ichigo caminó hacia la ventana, sellada con antiguos hechizos para que no pudiera cruzarla. Un trueno rugió a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Shinji fumaba de su pipa de opio mientras veía caer la lluvia en el patio de entrenamiento. A su lado, Hiyori bebía una copita de sake, con el mismo aire fastidioso.<p>

"Soul Society ha sido destruida." Dijo simplemente, mientras no apartaba la mirada de la lluvia "¿Sabes leer?"

"Obvio."

Le alargó una carta, escrita en una letra bastante desprolija. Estaba acostumbrado a leer, pero la letra manuscrita era un tema especial, y más cuando estaba escrita de aquella forma, apurada, desprolija. Estuvo un minuto tratando de descifrarla.

"¿Aizen ha… hecho una revuelta?"

"Más que eso: proclama una revolución. Junto con sus arrancar y otros dos capitanes, ha destronado al viejo Yamamoto. No lo ha matado, pero sí le cortó un brazo para poder controlarlo… al menos tres señores y sus segundos murieron, otros han escapado y otros están desaparecidos."

"El señor del tercer territorio, Ichimaru Gin y el señor del noveno, Kaname Tousen lo han ayudado…" Ichigo sintió el aliento acelerarse. Toushirou. Yoruichi. Byakuya-sama… "¿Quiénes se confirman muertos…?"

"Los señores del séptimo, octavo, doceavo y treceavo. Algunos informes agregan al capitán Zaraki del onceavo, pero creo que se ha salvado. El señor del sexto se retiro con algunos de su fracción, y se desconoce si esta con vida, nadie ha podido rastrear su aura, mientras que la suprema sacerdotisa esta desaparecida. Se dice que el señor del decimo está en manos de la concubina de Aizen."

"Eso… no es posible…" dijo Ichigo sin pensarlo "Toushirou… es la pareja del capitán del tercero."

Recordó como había sonreído Toushirou al contarle que había conocido alguien especial, la noche anterior a ser robado de los shinigamis. En aquellos días, el futuro era algo brillante.

"Como sea, las cosas se confirman de esta manera." Dijo Shinji, exhalando una larga bocanada de humo "ahora, el tema eres tú. Como te dije, eres un vizard, pero no me interesa meter a los míos en asuntos ajenos, y Aizen lo sabe muy bien. Lo mas inteligente que podría hacer es devolverte con ellos o matarte aquí mismo." El aura de Shinji se elevó, oscura, densa y pesada, cortándole el aliento. Ichigo se quedo duro en su sitio "Podría, sino, devolverte al shinigami pelirrojo, que desde hace unos días esta con nosotros."

Ichigo respiró con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"O podría darte a elegir."


	26. II:9 RENJI

**Nebelstreif: **_**El rastro de la niebla**_  
><em>Por <em>Maru _de_ Kusanagi

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto).  
><em>

Perdoooooooon! Pero deben maldecir a los exámenes, falta de inspiración y que de repente me tenga que ir a clases de manejo ¬_¬… la verdad es que estuve abrumada, desconectada completamente de BLEACH ya que no tengo tiempo de verla ni leerla, además de tampoco tener un poco de las novelas que me inspiran a mano. También debo culpar a la serie DRRR! Y al Shizaya, que me ha sobrealimentado (baste de acosarme, Shizuo, Izaya y sus alteregos), y Ao no exorcist, donde veo a Rin como el mas grande uke de la historia (por dios, el twincest!). Ok, ya sé que este capitulo es patético, pero creo que es mejor que nada, ne? Y tampoco he olvidado mi otra historia, solo que, igual que esta, estoy sin inspiración T_T Para este capitulo, he decidido dejar de retrasar la reunión de mi parejita predilecta… y aunque todos amen el grimmulqui, no es mi estilo… pero les queda el ulquigrimm! Y algo más de yapa se viene pronto… Creo que tratare de concluir esto en no muchos capítulos mas… quizás quede medio-medio… pero va a ser preferible a dejarlo tildado indefinidamente…

* * *

><p><strong>RENJI<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras la ventana, un trueno rugió y el olor a tierra húmeda le llego. Sentía la boca pastosa, y el cuerpo dolerle. La zanpakuto había atravesado su abdomen de lado a lado.<p>

_Eres un idiota._

Zabimaru estaba molesto, y con razón. Casi había sido el fin de los dos, tratando de escaparse del arranar en lugar de tomarse la batalla en serio. Yylforte había sido su nombre, y no se guardo nada al enfrentarse con Renji.

"No nos conocemos de nada, shinigami," dijo el arrancar, retirando su zanpakuto del vientre de Renji "pero es personal. Si no hubieras cuidado de tu mascota, las cosas hoy serian distintas…"

Renji escupió sangre y se concentro en retener la hemorragia. Llamo a la liberación de su bankai, pero el arrancar era extremadamente veloz y esquivaba sus ataques sin dificultad alguna.

No puedo morir aquí… no cuando Ichigo esta tan cerca….

De alguna manera, Zabimaru cerró sus mandíbulas en el brazo de Yylforte y lo arranco. El arrancar rubio gritó, y Renji no recordó cuando se había liberado y cubierto el cuerpo con una armadura de hueso, solo sabia que debía seguir luchando, disfrutando de aquellos gritos, del olor de la sangre, su sabor-

_¡Despierta!_

El cuerpo de Yylforte se agitaba en convulsiones mientras la muerte definitiva lo llevaba en sus brazos. Había clavado sus ojos castaños en Renji, y lagrimas de dolor (¿o eran de pena?) se deslizaban por las mejillas.

Luego se hizo la oscuridad, con sueños confusos y caminos tortuosos. La noche, con la brillante luna carmesí, iluminaba el camino de sakuras en flor. Renji reconoció el lugar, era sitio donde se erigía el templo donde oficiaba Yoruichi-sama. Cada paso parecía retroceder en lugar de avanzar, mientras la constante sensación de tragedia inminente le acuciaba el corazón, y un ventarrón sacudió las ramas colmadas de flores, inundando el aire de pétalos, haciendo susurrar los arboles en un idioma extraño. Por un momento, Renji considero en detenerse y no intentar avanzar, que por algún motivo se le cerraba el paso. Las ramas seguían susurrándole advertencias, y fue entonces cuando oyó el llanto de Zangetsu. No importo que los arboles gritaran, que el vozarrón se hiciera mas fuerte y los pétalos le cegaran, allí, delante de él, lo llamaban, lo necesitaban.

Casi sin aire, llego al estanque de la danza, donde el espejo oscuro reflejaba la luna. Delante de él estaba erguida la figura del avatar en forma de lobo, sus ojos dorados brillantes de lágrimas, con el hocico elevado al cielo sin estrellas.

Quiso llamarlo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Zangetsu volvió a aullar, desgarrando el susurro de los arboles, silenciando todo, menos sus lamentos. La voz de Zabimaru se sumó.

"_Byakuya-sama"_

Un relámpago destello, seguido de un estallido. Renji abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a una mirada rencorosa en el rostro de una joven humana, de largo cabello zanahoria y ojos verdes.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto, pero la joven no le respondió. Renji intento incorporarse, pero se sintió paralizado, mientras las manos de aquella chica brillaban sobre su herida, formando un triangulo de luz dorada. Renji observo la herida cerrarse, pero no se suavizo la expresión del rostro de ella. Y él tampoco se sentía a gusto en su presencia, ella olía… a Ichigo.

"¿Eres la amante de Ichigo?"

La joven dejo de hacer lo que fuera era su habilidad de forma abrupta, para mirarlo sorprendida y luego fruncir el ceño. Seguramente, esa chica era un amor con los que se llevaban bien con ella, pero los otros no veían lo que él estaba viendo en ese momento. Odio puro.

"Ni siquiera eso me permite ser." Dijo la joven, y se incorporo abruptamente. "Vendrán a buscarlo."

Y sin más se retiró. Renji parpadeó, evaluando su situación.

Uno, se había re encontrado con Ichigo. Dos, tuvo que derrotar (y casi morir en el proceso) a un poderoso arrancar. Tres, en su inconsciencia, se reconecto con Zangetsu. Cuatro… alguien se había apiadado de su destino.

"Ya estás despierto" una chica de cabellos rubios, atados en una cola lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenia pecas y mirada hosca, y Renji se dio cuenta que no lidiaba con un humano.

"Eres… un vizard…"

La joven arqueó una ceja, un poco sorprendida "Sí. Hirako dijo que te cuidemos hasta que te repongas, un segundo que pueda derrotar a un arrancar no debería morirse tan pronto. Me llamo Hiyori. La que salió es Orihime."

"¿Por qué?"

"Shinji dijo que harías falta. Vístete rápido" dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación "Ese crio es insoportable."

Renji se vistió lo más pronto que pudo y salió al pasillo. No encontró a la pequeña vizard, pero si a Zangetsu, sentado en el pasillo. El avatar lo miro con sus ojos dorados y se le acerco para restregar su cabeza contra el, era tan grande que la cabeza del lobo le llegaba al pecho. Renji le sonrió, acariciando al avatar con cariño. Si el avatar lo saludaba así, significaba que Ichigo aun sentía aprecio por el.

El avatar sacudió la cabeza y camino delante de él, guiándolo hasta una habitación donde estaban Ichigo y el vizard que Renji identifico mentalmente como el tal Hirako a quien se refirió Hiyori. Sin embargo, todo aquello se desvaneció al ver la mirada desolada en los ojos chocolate de su niño. Ichigo estaba allí, sus cabellos revueltos, el cuerpo delgaducho, los grandes ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta, lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo apretaba contra si mismo, sintiendo su calor, su olor, su presencia. Sintió el corazón de Ichigo palpitar con fuerza contra la pared de las costillas, el calor elevarse, el cuerpo rígido en sus brazos. No lo estaba empujando, así que supuso que era algo bueno…

"Están muertos…" Ichigo lentamente aflojó su cuerpo y le devolvió el abrazo "todos… Aizen los mato…"

Renji se separó del abrazo para mirar al joven que tanto había esperado recuperar. Ichigo había crecido, había hecho muchas cosas que Renji deseo haberle sido quien se las enseñase, pero, al final, se alegraba de que seguía siendo aquel chico extraviado que se había encontrado una mañana nevada. Renji le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó largamente, sin presionar. Ichigo correspondió luego de un momento de vacilación, y Renji aprovechó para meterle la lengua. Su sabor era demasiado, había esperado demasiado para aquello, e Ichigo parecía estar en la misma situación.

"Renji…" susurró en agónica resistencia el otro. Renji sabía a que se debía: a pesar de los años pasados, el lazo de la marca que le había hecho tantos años atrás seguía igual de presente, y cuando el marcado se encontraba con su amo, comenzaba a sentirse bajo el efecto de un afrodisiaco tan antiguo como el hombre: lujuria pura.

Una tos educada les hizo recordar donde se encontraban. El vizard los miraba entre irónico e irritado, para terminar largando un resuello.

"Esperaba que eligieras otro camino, Ichi. Pero es tu decisión."

Ichigo miro al vizard un momento y luego a Renji. Por un instante, el shinigami pelirrojo espera que el jovencito reaccionara violentamente, devolviéndole en golpes una vez más toda la frustración que había demostrado antes, pero no fue así. Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

"No hay forma de escaparse del destino" repuso el joven y se volvió a Renji "Zangetsu fue a buscarte, ¿verdad?... él siempre supo… que nuestro destino es al lado de Byakuya-sama y vos." Ichigo se volvió a Hirako "Con su permiso." Hizo una reverencia y tomo a Renji del brazo, guiándolo a otra habitación. Se cruzaron a la chica de cabellos naranjas, quien le lanzo una mirada desesperada a Ichigo, quien a su vez la ignoro. Renji sintió un poco de pena por la chica, pero si consolarla involucraba ceder apenas un cabello de su Ichi… por cierto, ¿por qué el vizard usó ese apodo de forma tan familiar? ¿Acaso Ichigo se había transformado en una especie de adicto sexual?

"Antes de que sigamos, quiero que me digas…"

"¿Con cuántos me acosté? ¿Qué posición prefiero? ¿Si me gusta dar, más que recibir?" Ichigo cerró la puerta "Creo que no tienes derecho a decirme nada… lo que hice, fue por supervivencia." Ichigo se volvió a Renji, con un precioso rubor en las mejillas adolescentes. Renji se lamio los labios, ansioso. El efecto del lazo entre ambos le estaba afectando a el también, y sentía que en cualquier minuto le iba a saltar al joven encima. Ichigo se toco los labios, como recordando algo. Renji pensó en lo suaves y sabrosos que se habían sentido contra los suyos "No he estado con tantos en realidad… sólo Grimmjow, esa chica… y vos. Vos… siempre estuviste presente…" Ichigo descendió la mano de su boca al pecho "… aquí."

Renji se acercó a Ichigo y le abrió la ligera prenda que vestía, exponiendo el pecho de Ichigo, revelando cicatrices que desconocía. Beso la piel caliente y lo llevo al lecho aun revuelto, que todavía olía a Orihime. Se arrodillaron sobre las sabanas.

"Compartiré un secreto contigo, Ichigo… ¿te acuerdas? Una vez te dije que no importa cuanto se viva ni que tan lejos permanezcan dos personas: si se aman, al reunirse nada de eso importa. Solo el estar juntos." Se miraron largamente a los ojos y luego apoyó la frente en la de Ichigo "Te amo, Ichigo, es la verdad. No haremos nada, ni volveré a siquiera a acercarme a ti, si ahora me dices que no sientes los mismo."

Ichigo no tardo en tumbarlo al suelo y sentarse a horcajadas sobre Renji, los ojos brillantes de deseo, las manos un poco temblorosas pero decididas en abrirle las prendas. Las manos estaban calientes contra su piel, y Renji sintió el aliento cortársele al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Ichigo.

"Esto es lo que he deseado siempre. Desde que me besaste aquella noche, solo que querido que me vuelvas a besar y estar contigo" Ichigo le lamio el cuello y lo mordió con rudeza, ganándose un gruñido de Renji. El pelirrojo sintió la lengua rasposa de Ichigo recoger la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida, y un escalofrió le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies, Ichigo termino de quitarle la parte superior de la ropa "Y sí, ¿a quien otro podría amar?


	27. II: 10 APENDICE II

**APENDICE II: **_**LOS ARRANCAR**_

* * *

><p>Hollows evolucionados a una forma humanoide, o también puede tratarse de humanos bendecidos con habilidades especiales que posteriormente pueden convertirse en arrancar. Los arrancar se caracterizan por un apetito feroz por la sangre y alma de seres vivos, especialmente de humanos bendecidos. Se caracterizan por ser acompañados por su zanpakuto (que es la segunda parte de sus almas) en forma de un pequeño avatar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>COMANDANCIA<strong>

_Aizen Sosuke_, cuya primera impresión es la de un educado y correcto hombre, de buen hablar y palabras agradables. Sin embargo, es el señor de Las Noches, el palacio donde habitan las Diez Espadas Arrancar, los hollow que alcanzaron apariencia humana y habilidades de shinigami. Aizen es un hombre con un gran ego y carente de piedad, siendo todos sus actos y relaciones llevadas a cabo para conseguir beneficio propio. Aizen no confía en nadie, solo cede un poco para conseguir lo que desee, siendo uno de sus mejores informantes el capitán del tercer territorio, al igual que su amante ocasional. Su avatar zanpakuto es _Kyoga Suigetsu_, 鏡花水月, "flor espejada, luna de agua".

Segundo: _Hinamori Momo_, aparenta ser una joven de alrededor de dieciséis años, cabellos castaños, rostro agradable y maneras sencillas. Sin embargo, al ser hija adoptiva de Aizen, a quien llama "padre", solo busca su propio placer personal, utilizando aquellos jóvenes que le gustan sin medida. Su zanpakuto es _Tobiume, _飛梅, "el ciruelo volador".

Emblema: Convallaria majalis o lirio del valle, que simboliza el sacrificio, el peligro, el amor puro, la humildad y la dulzura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAS DIEZ ESPADAS:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA<strong>

_Coyote Stark_, del cual se desconoce su avatar. Lleva por compañía a Lilinette Gingerbuck, el único miembro de su fracción. Representa la soledad como aspecto de la muerte.

**SEGUNDA:**

_Baraggan Louisenbairn,_ y su avatar es ARROGANTE, una calavera que lleva siempre consigo. Representa la vejez como aspecto de la muerte.

**TERCERA**

_Tia Harribel_, quien remplaza a la desaparecida Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Tia es la única fémina de las espadas, y su avatar es TIBURON, con la forma reducida de un tiburón blanco que puede nadar en el aire. Representa el sacrificio como aspecto de la muerte.

**CUARTA**

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_, cuyo avatar es MURCIELAGO, avatar particularmente inteligente y con forma de diablillo. Representa el vacío como aspecto de la muerte. A pesar de su poco interés en mantener algún tipo de lazo con otros seres, ha tomado posesión de la Sexta espada.

**QUINTA**

_Nnoitora Gilga_, cuyo avatar en forma de mantis religiosa es SANTA TERESA. Representa la desesperación como aspecto de la muerte.

**SEXTA.**

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,_ cuyo avatar es PANTERA en forma de gato azul con una especie de armadura ósea. El más joven de las espadas, nacido humano y criado por la desaparecida Neliel. Ha sido tomado como consorte por la Cuarta Espada.

**SEPTIMA**

_Zommari Rureaux, _cuyo avatar es BRUJERIA en la forma de una especie de erizo marino. Representa la intoxicación como aspecto de la muerte.

**OCTAVA**

_Szayel Aporro Granz_, cuyo avatar, similar a una arpía, es FORNICARÁS. Su hermano mayo es Yylforte Granz. Representa la locura como aspecto de la muerte.

**NOVENA**

_Aaroniero Arruruerie_, cuyo avatar son su propia cabeza dividida en dos más pequeñas, llamadas GLOTONERIA. Representa la codicia como aspecto de la muerte.

**DECIMA**

_Yammi Largo_, cuyo avatar es IRA, en la forma de un ankylosaurus. Representa la furia como aspecto de la muerte.


	28. III: 1 LA-NIÑA-QUE-NO-ES-UNA-NIÑA

HOLAAAAAA! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¿Como están? Yo, súper tapada de trabajo, y agotadísima. Des inspirada para esta historia, pero he decidido comenzar de una vez el ultimo arco, que este es el final de la saga.

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, solo les tomo prestados. Tampoco soy dueña de la saga A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE, solo le uso a modo de inspiración.**

* * *

><p><strong>Des Menschen Seele<br>****Gleicht dem Wasser:  
><strong>**Vom Himmel kommt es,  
><strong>**Zum Himmel steigt es,  
><strong>**Und weirder nieder  
><strong>**Zur Erde mu****ß**** es,  
><strong>**Ewig wechselnd.**

_El alma del hombre  
><em>_Se parece al agua:  
><em>_Del cielo viene,  
><em>_Al cielo asciende,  
><em>_Y de nuevo baja  
><em>_Hasta la tierra,  
><em>_Cambiando eternamente._

**GOETHE**, GESAND DER GEISTER ÜBER DEN WASSERN/_ Canto de los espíritus sobre las aguas_

* * *

><p><strong>III-1: LA NIÑA QUE NO ES UNA NIÑA<strong>

* * *

><p>La-niña-que-no-era-una-niña vivía en un tronco hueco desde hacia mucho tiempo. Vestía la piel de un antílope como toda prenda, que le quedaba como un gran poncho desgarrado y muy sucio. Los cabellos eran de color verde hierba, sucios, como el rostro embarrado, pero cada vez que se apartaba el pelo de los ojos, una profunda cicatriz entre los ojos era visible. Comía setas y otros frutos silvestres, al igual que pequeños animales como ardillas o ratones. Vivía bien, sola, pero dentro de todo bien. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sabia que no debía acercarse a los hombres que de vez en cuando cruzaban el bosque, en busca de provisiones o cortando camino. Algo le decía que ella no era uno de ellos y estaba mejor sola, aunque a veces pasara hambre, calores o heladas. La piel de antílope (¿que era un antílope?) la abrigaba y protegía, y, aunque podría haberse conseguido otra nueva, sentía por esa piel un cariño y un lazo indescriptibles. La vida, si bien dura, era tranquila.<p>

Sin embargo, aquella noche los animales del bosque estaban agitados. Los lobos aullaban, el búho del pino ululó lastimeramente y las palomas tiraron los polluelos de los nidos. Las ardillas trepaban más nerviosas que nunca por las ramas a sus madrigueras, así como un halcón cruzo el cielo como una saeta. La niña que no era una niña se acurrucó en su hueco y se hizo un ovillo, ansiosa sin saber porque. Se quedo dormida y despertó cuando la noche era mucho mas profunda, el bosque estaba extrañamente callado y el cielo carecía de estrellas. Por encima de las copas de los arboles, la luna roja se elevaba.

_Sangre. Caliente, derramándose en sus ojos. Un dolor, tan fuerte que parecía que un trozo de hielo se derretía encima de su cabeza y el agua halada se escurría a sus hombros, descendiendo por su espalda. Los temblores le hicieron perder el pie y caer de bruces, mientras la mirada se le empañaba. Lágrimas y sangre se mezclaron en el suelo._

_Alguien le tomó de sus cabellos – largos, lacios y hermosamente verdes – alguien le hablaba palabras que no comprendía, pero no importaba. El rostro que la miraba era largo y afilado, con largo cabello negro, un ojo tapado y una sonrisa feroz. Había alguien mas, de cabellos rosados y ¿lentes? amarillos… algo atravesó su vientre, algo largo y filoso, haciendo que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios. El hombre que la sostenía, el de cabellos negros, le beso los labios con ferocidad, mientras hacia girar aquello que la estaba lastimando y desgarrando a cada instante. El rojo de la sangre comenzó a poner cada vez más oscuro, cerrándose en una cortina negra ante sus ojos. Se sintió caer, caer y caer, golpear contra ramas, rocas, que la iban lacerando y desgarrando, destrozándole las articulaciones y su sangre se derramaba donde su cuerpo golpeaba. Finalmente, la caída se detuvo contra un árbol, y todo su cuerpo era la definición de dolor. Indescriptible, profundo, desgarrador, dolor físico, pero también espiritual, ya que sabía que ese hombre era alguien a quien ella había amado…_

_Las pezuñas partidas de un antílope se detuvieron contra su cabeza. El hocico le acarició la frente, y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para quejarse del dolor. La lengua del animal le limpio el rostro magullado, y ella pudo entreabrir los ojos un poco._

"_Gamuza…" la palabra sonó en su mene, porque le era imposible articular palabras. Gamuza volvió a tocarle el rostro con el hocico, y lanzo una especie de grito. _

La-niña-que-no-era-una-niña se levanto de su escondrijo. Por entre los mechones de cabello sucio, miró la luna y luego se miró las manos. Aquellas manos habían abrazado y cuidado algo muy querido, unos cabellos azules y piel tostada, una sonrisa orgullosa y llena de cariño hacia ella.

Grimmjow. Su hijo.

Apretó los puños y se los llevo al pecho, donde no latía nada. El dolor de ese vacío se había tragado sus lágrimas, así que tampoco podía llorar.


	29. III: 2- ULQUIORRA

Holaaaaaa! Otra vez he regresado~~~~ hora de hacer actualización. Me he inspirado en el ultimo capitulo de TO BE SAVED, de RUNNING RAMPANT. NO ES PLAGIO, me gustaron los pensamientos de Ulquiorra en el cap 18, por ello hago una pequeña licencia. Quien lea inglés, se lo recomiendo, es en verdad una buena historia. Vuelvo a ponerme densa… es difícil trabajar a Ulquiorra sin irme de por las ramas…

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni nunca me pertenecerá, a menos que me case con su autor, me divorcie o enviude y obtenga los derechos sobre ella. Si eso pasara, dejaría que cualquier fan siguiese escribiendo lo que se le ocurra. En fin, esto es sólo una historia hecha por amor a esta serie y al arte de escribir. Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en un argumento original propio, pero la musa reversionaria son los dos primeros volúmenes de A song of Ice and Fire, de G.G. Martin. Otra cosa que me parece adecuado aclarar, es que esta historia no es fanfiction sobre la esta novela, sino simplemente me inspiró (demás que GG Martin no aprueba el fanfiction de su obra, y lo respeto). _

* * *

><p><strong>ULQUIORRA<strong>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra observó, sin ocultar su aversión, a su compañero beber ávidamente la sangre de su víctima. Nnoitora no guardaba reparos en exhibirse desvergonzadamente, mientras mordía y arrancaba un gran trozo de piel de amante-victima. Tesla Lindocruz era un ser patético, que gemía cada vez que la Quinta le clavaba los dientes y bebía su sangre golosamente.<p>

"¿Envidia, cuarta?"

Ulquiorra miro de soslayo a su interlocutor, era la Octava, quien lo miraba con astucia " Es placentero romper a seres orgullosos y hacerlos el juguete de tu placer, que se arrastren a tus pies en busca de algo de liberación" La octava miro con cierta emoción a la pareja que daba espectáculo en la sala de reuniones, totalmente ajenos a su alrededor "Pero también es agradable cuando vienen a uno por decisión propia, porque te desean y quieren que los desees..."

"Bien sabe que no comprendo de esas cuestiones. Las emociones son una carga de la cual me sé libre."

"Ah, por eso no comprende lo que esos dos están haciendo, Cuarta... A pesar de que la Quinta humille, desgarre y maltrate a su amante, este siempre regresa, ¿y sabe por qué? Porque así lo desea Lindocruz... Mi hermano y yo éramos similares... Verdaderos amantes, entregados completamente uno al otro."

Ulquiorra se retiró de allí, molesto de la sonrisa maliciosa de su colega. Se había convertido en el chisme de los demás espadas, algo impensable una semana atrás, cuando tomo a Grimmjow para sí mismo, pero el muy ignorante, en lugar de sentirse orgulloso de haber sido escogido por nada menos que la Cuarta espada, el ojo de Aizen, jamás obedecía sus ordenes, le desafiaba en público, buscando pelea e incluso llegaba a burlársele. Ulquiorra estaba extremadamente inquieto, nunca antes había deseado algo, y ahora que lo poseía, sentía que no era suyo. Había leído sobre situaciones similares en muchos libros, y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo acosaba era frustración. Nunca esperó que, cuando permitió que el vacio que antes fuera su ser fuese destruido y habitado por el deseo que ahora sentía por la Sexta, eso trajera consigo tantas sensaciones. Antes, cuando tenía hambre o se interesaba algo, solo lo tomaba, eran incontables los rostros de aquellos a quienes había asaltado y devorado, matado o simplemente enfrentado. Nunca había cuestionado los métodos que debía usar para obtener lo que deseaba, pero con la Sexta era diferente. Lo había reducido, doblegado y poseído, haciendo uso de su fuerza y habilidades superiores, había lamido su piel ardiente, desnudado su cuerpo, contenido sus intentos de lucha y lo había probado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que algo faltaba, que ese goce era algo incompleto, y al ver la expresión de Lindocruz al ser poseído por la Quinta, mientras la Octava decía aquellas cosas, se había dado cuenta que era. Grimmjow jamás había correspondido a sus caricias, jamás le había sonreído de esa manera, ni se había dormido plácidamente tras el coito. Cuando Ulquiorra lo soltaba, Grimmjow se levantaba del lecho y caminaba silenciosamente al baño, lavándose largamente en silencio, y cuando salía, no volvía a su lado, sino que prefería recostarse en el suelo junto a su avatar, sin importar cuán agotado o maltrecho estaba. Aquello exasperaba a Ulquiorra, y cuando obligaba a Grimmjow a dormir a su lado, la Sexta era un nudo de nervios y tensión, respiración agitada y sueño extremadamente ligero, que se encogía cada vez que era rozado por los dedos de Ulquiorra. La Cuarta Espada respondía apoderándose de sus labios y poseyendo otra vez ese cuerpo que había despertado en el aquellos sentimientos tan intensos, clavaba los ojos en aquellos ojos de cielo, sintiendo que todavía faltaba algo.

Pantera alzo la cabeza al verlo entrar a la habitación. La bella criatura era lo suficientemente precavida como para no mostrar ningún signo de agresividad ante el amo de su domador. Murciélago bajo del hombro de la Cuarta y descendió hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza de Pantera, y le abrazo el cuello, sin hacerle daño. Pantera inclino la cabeza a la caricia.

"Amo a Pantera" susurro Murciélago, y hundió sus filosos dientes entre el pelaje azul, mientras Pantera lo dejaba hacer."Es mío, nadie mas podrá tocarle." Ulquiorra solo entonces se percato que la única presencia de la habitación era el avatar de la Sexta.

"¿Grimmjow?"  
>"Mi amo se marchó," repuso Pantera "no se puede mantener encerrado a un animal libre por demasiado tiempo."<p>

Ulquiorra respondió lanzándole un cero, que dejó severamente herido al avatar. "Dejar a su avatar atrás, que domador irresponsable."

Pantera levanto la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Ulquiorra "Un avatar hará cualquier cosa por proteger a su domador... Vine a este mundo a su lado, y desde entonces solo ha sabido que debo darle mi vida..." dejo caer la cabeza "... Pero eso es algo que un nacido hollow jamás comprenderá... Ni siquiera su avatar..."

* * *

><p>Aizen invocó a Ulquiorra poco después, e incluso para él era evidente que su señor estaba molesto. Ulquiorra se inclino respetuoso a su amo, actual señor de todos los territorios.<p>

"Mi estimada Cuarta," comenzó Aizen "nunca me has dado motivo de disgusto o has faltado en las ordenes que te haya hecho. Sin embargo, sabes que no me agradan las cosas que puedan interferir de forma, aunque sea remota, en mis intereses. Me he enterado de tu reclamo sobre la sexta y tu posterior unión a este... Y que hoy desapareció de Las Noches dejando detrás a su avatar."

"Lamento mucho que esta nimiedad haya causado alguna molestia..." Aizen hizo una seña para que callase.  
>"No es una molestia, mientras el asunto sea tratado adecuadamente..."<p>

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos.

"Comprendo, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra salía de las Noches cuando la lánguida figura de Ichimaru le salió al paso. Ulquiorra sabía que poco antes de hacerse Aizen-sama con Soul Society, Ichimaru había intentado matar a su amante, quien ahora era el juguete de Hinamori. Cualquier otro que no estuviese enlazado consideraría aquello como deshacerse de una carga, pero Ulquiorra podía ver en los movimientos -ligeramente tensos, algo bruscos- de Ichimaru que tenia cierta simpatía con lo que Ulquiorra estaba atravesando.

"Ulquiorra-chan, ¿tan presuroso partes? Es una pena que debas deshacerte de la Sexta..."

"Ichimaru-sama, ¿qué es lo que desea?"

Ichimaru le tendió una zanpakutou, con forma de espada de doble filo. "Un avatar que se mantiene lejos de su amo por mucho tiempo toma la forma de zanpakutou, para preservarse." Ulquiorra tomó a Pantera entre sus manos, y pudo sentir un ligero vibrar en ella, como un ronroneo. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.

"Hay pocas cosas que hacen que valga la pena la existencia. Sé que sabrás qué hacer."

Ulquiorra se marcho sin dar las gracias. En situaciones asi, las palabras sobraban.


End file.
